Tu es FIANCÉE ?
by Muira
Summary: Lily est fiancée contre son gré à un horrible moldu qui hait les sorciers et le Quidditch, et il arrive à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs peuvent ils la sauver ? A t elle une chance d'aimer le beau James Potter ? Une 7e année mémorable ! traduction
1. La lettre

**« Tu es FIANCÉE ? »**

_**Auteur**_ : jegan

_**Titre d'origine**_ : "You're ENGAGED ?" (http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2752820/ 1/)

_**Traductrice**_ : votre serviteur, Muira !

_**Disclaimer**_: Aucun personnage, thème, lieu, nom, etc. ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à **jegan** qui a bien voulu que je vous la fasse partager.

**1 – La lettre**

Le cliquètement des couverts résonnait dans la Grande Salle, mêlé à celui des bavardages des étudiants de Poudlard, école de Sorciers et de Sorcellerie. Soudain, un grand nombre de chouettes vola à travers la Salle, laissant tomber des lettres et des paquets de toutes formes et tailles. Le courrier était arrivé. Une chouette fauve atterrit sans cérémonie sur une assiette d'œufs brouillés appartenant à une jeune fille rousse, dont les yeux vert émeraude étaient les plus beaux que James Potter eût jamais vus.

Lily Evans tendit la main vers la chouette et défit la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte. Elle reconnut immédiatement la nette écriture cursive de sa mère. Elle essuya l'enveloppe avec sa serviette pour en enlever l'œuf, et la retourna pour l'ouvrir.

L'attention de ses amies était depuis longtemps retournée à leur repas, mais le regard de James Potter n'avait pas quitté son visage. Il étudiait et mémorisait chaque expression, comme il l'avait déjà fait d'innombrables fois auparavant. Il vit ses yeux cligner au-dessus de la lettre pendant sa lecture, et ses doigts agripper doucement les bords de la page. Il fut le seul à noter ses yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, ses articulations blanches et le sang qui quitta son visage, et il réagit sur-le-champ.

Dans sa hâte de se lever, sa chaise tomba par terre, mais il ne le remarqua pas et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Lily. Il était près d'elle lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'elle glissa de la chaise. Il la rattrapa et la souleva dans ses bras comme un enfant.

« Potter, laisse Lily tranquille : elle n'est pas intéressée. Dis-toi tout de suite que la réponse est NON. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, au juste ? Lily ?! »Sélène était confuse. Lily allait très bien quelques minutes auparavant, mais maintenant elle était inconsciente et dans les bras de Potter. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Potter ? Black ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je te jure qu'on n'a rien fait, Sel. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien alors je suis venu et… » James haussa les épaules, impuissant, l'inquiétude gravée sur chaque trait de son visage. Sirius Black se tenait derrière lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Le bonjour, Dame de la Lune. Que se passe-t-il avec la Dame des Fleurs ? Elle n'est certainement pas de son plein gré dans les bras de Cornedrue. » dit-il pompeusement.

« La ferme, Patmol ! Elle était juste en train de lire une lettre et soudain, elle s'est évanouie ! » expliqua James.

Remus les rejoignit et saisit la lettre que Lily venait de lire. A mesure que ses yeux survolaient les mots, son expression s'assombrit.

« C'est une lettre de sa mère. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » ordonna Remus ; il plia la lettre et l'empocha. Il regarda pendant un instant Lily et James avec pitié avant de tourner les yeux soudainement. « Je vais dire au Professeur McGonagall que nous aurons quelques minutes de retard pour la Métamorphose et que Lily sera absente aujourd'hui. C'est mieux si elle se réveille avant que nous discutions de sa lettre. »

James lança un regard implorant à Remus, mais le loup-garou ne voulut pas rencontrer ses yeux. Remus se retourna vivement vers la table des professeurs et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle. Sirius se retourna et attrapa Peter par la peau du cou.

« Le petit-déjeuner est terminé, Queudver, allez viens ! » ordonna-t-il. Peter se dépêcha d'empocher le reste de son repas, incluant une poignée poisseuse d'œufs.

James emporta précautionneusement Lily et passa les larges portes de chêne de la Grande Salle en ignorant les regards curieux de nombre d'étudiants et les protestations de Sélène. Tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie, hystérique, elle l'accusait et l'insultait, ainsi que Sirius, d'avoir glissé dans la nourriture de Lily une potion et elle clamait que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était rien d'autre qu'une de leurs blagues idiotes. Finalement, Sirius en eut assez : il la saisit par le poignet aussi doucement qu'il le put.

« Ecoute, Sel, les Maraudeurs n'ont rien fait, on est juste aussi inquiets que toi pour Lily. James, surtout, est encore plus inquiet. Alors calme-toi et aide-nous à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Notre fleur préférée ne peut pas se faner avant les examens, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-il fermement mais gentiment.

Ses yeux bruns, embués de larmes, étaient tournés vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur.

« Viens là, Petite Lune, » murmura-t-il en réconfort. « Tu te fais du souci pour rien. Ça va aller. »

Il embrassa doucement son front et pour la première fois, elle ne protesta pas.

Lily se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement en clignant mais elle les referma aussitôt. La lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre rendait éblouissante la blancheur de ses draps. Les yeux fermés, elle utilisa ses autres sens. Une odeur étrange assaillit ses narines ; une odeur stérile. Et les draps étaient trop rêches et amidonnés. Elle entendit des chuchotements neveux à son chevet et eut immédiatement sa réponse.

« L'infirmerie… » grogna-t-elle. Les chuchotements cessèrent. Elle voulut se frotter les yeux pour enlever les restes de sommeil, mais ne put bouger la main.

Clignant des yeux, elle vit qu'une grande main recouvrait la sienne. Son regard suivit la ligne du bras, et s'arrêta sur un visage vraiment magnifique, aux cheveux bruns décoiffés de manière très sexy. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque son regard fixa le sien pendant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne brise la connexion, se maudissant pour la légère rougeur qui – elle en était sûre – avait envahi ses joues. Il fit une légère pression sur sa main, mais elle ne voulut plus rencontrer ses yeux et enleva sa main.

Cela lui retourna le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre son affection. Ce souvenir la glaça comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre. La tête lui tourna et elle sentit un goût de bile dans sa bouche. En déglutissant elle s'assit sur son lit.

« Ah, Miss Evans, vous êtes réveillée. Buvez ceci et vous pourrez sortir. Black, remettez ce chocolat sur la table, ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est pour Miss Evans et si je vous vois encore une fois voler la nourriture de mes patients, je vous ferai boire une potion si mauvaise que vous me supplierez de vous donner de la vase de marais et de l'anémone hépatique pour en adoucir le goût. Maintenant, dehors, vaurien ! Vos amis vous rejoindront bientôt ! » ordonna Madame Pomfresh. Bien qu'infirmière scolaire depuis seulement un an, elle était devenue très proche des Maraudeurs, car ils avaient souvent besoin de soins après leurs nombreuses chutes de Quidditch et leurs exploits nocturnes.

« Pas de bol, Patmol ! On te voit tout à l'heure » dit James alors que son ami se retirait. Sirius se retourna immédiatement et fit un geste obscène de sa main, après quoi il fut obligé de courir pour sauver sa peau afin d'échapper à Madame Pomfresh qui le poursuivait avec un balai.

James, Remus, Peter et Sélène éclatèrent de rire.

« Retiens la leçon, nullard ! » hurla Peter.

« La ferme, Queudver, il n'y a que moi à l'appeler comme ça ! » rit James.

Lily, qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout ce temps, se glissa doucement hors de son lit, en séchant furtivement ses larmes. Elle avala la potion d'un seul coup. La conversation glissait sur elle, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Il faudrait qu'elle leur dise qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

« S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais me changer. » dit-elle. Leurs rires moururent immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer leurs regards. Réalisant que c'était inutile de la harceler maintenant, ils quittèrent son chevet en silence et tirèrent les rideaux derrière eux.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? Allez, mec, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi. » supplia James.

« James, je ne peux pas, c'est à Lily de te le dire, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi »dit Remus. Sélène le regarda tristement mais resta silencieuse. Sirius, toujours à jouer au fou, leur avait offert un moment de détente, mais voir Lily si terne avait jeté un nuage noir sur eux tous.

Le retour à la salle commune de Gryffondor se fit dans le plus grand calme. Lily serrait ses bras autour d'elle, et James n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards anxieux. Remus gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol de pierre, essayant d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur et persistant de Sélène. Ils atteignirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans cérémonie.

« _Mélasse de Grinchebourdon_ » murmura Remus.

Peter renifla. « Il a dit bourde » (1) Il rit pour lui-même. Sélène lui lança un regard _vraiment _dégoûté.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune en silence. C'était l'après-midi et tout le monde était encore au dernier cours de la journée. Lorsque Remus avait parlé au professeur McGonagall ce matin, il avait été obligé de lui montrer la lettre. Son visage lisse s'était tendu et avait blanchi à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre. Elle avait permis à Lily et aux autres de s'absenter pour la journée, mais elle ne lui avait pas rendu la lettre immédiatement. A la place, elle l'avait passée à Dumbledore avec un regard inquiet. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux rétrécis et les lèvres pincés, il avait évalué Remus par dessus la fine monture de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Ayez la gentillesse d'informer Miss Evans que je voudrais lui parler demain matin dans mon bureau, après le petit-déjeuner. Je pense qu'elle se sera assez reposée d'ici là. »avait dit le directeur.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune _a priori _calme, mais leurs oreilles se firent horriblement agresser. Une voix masculine extrêmement forte chantait une chanson paillarde qui aurait plutôt eu sa place dans un bar, ou mieux encore dans un bordel.

« … Oh, la pucelle qui m'a suivi à la maison ! » finit-il avec emphase. « _Quietus. »_

« Sirius Black ! Si j'entends encore quelque chose d'aussi sale que ce… cette… chanson… sortir de ta bouche… Je … je te ferai… »

Ne prêtant aucune attention à la baguette menaçante qu'elle agitait dans sa direction, Sirius posa une main sur la bouche de Sélène.

« Là, là, ma p'tite dame, pas besoin de menaces. » dit-il avec un accent américain. Les yeux de Sélène étincelaient de fureur. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne, et lui marcha si fort sur le pied qu'il jura. Revenant au calme, elle s'assit avec inquiétude et prévenance à côté de Lily, qui s'était pendant ce temps installée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, et qui fixait ses genoux sans les voir. Remus s'avança pour aider un Sirius boitillant à s'asseoir.

« Assied-toi Cornedrue. » dit-il, les yeux plus tristes que d'ordinaire.

« Lily » commença Sélène. « Que se passe-t-il avec cette lettre ? »

Lily leva les yeux vers les visages inquiets de ses amis, évitant tous leurs regards, surtout celui de James ; cela lui brisait le cœur d'avoir à leur dire ça. Remus lui fit un petit hochement de tête.

« Tu sais » dit-elle en le fixant.

« J'ai lu la lettre, mais tu dois leur dire » répondit-il, les yeux pleins de compassion.

Elle se tortilla dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise, et replia ses jambes sous elle.

« Ils veulent que les photos soient prises ici, à Poudlard. » murmura-t-elle, toute couleur ayant déserté son visage.

« Lily ? Qui prendra des photos, et de qui ? » la pressa gentiment Sélène.

« Ma famille et mon fiancé. »

* * *

(1) Ce n'est pas que Peter est (complètement) débile. En réalité, il fait un jeu de mots entre _Glumbumble _(Grinchebourdon) et _bum _(fesses), mais en français c'est assez intraduisible. Et pour info, le mot de passe n'a pas été choisi au hasard par l'auteur de cette fic : « Le Grinchebourdon est un insecte volant au corps velu qui produit une mélasse entraînant un état mélancolique. » (citation de _Encyclopédie Harry Potter_)

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! La suite arrive bientôt...


	2. Le contrecoup

**« Tu es FIANCEE ? »**

_**Auteur**_ : jegan

_**Titre d'origine**_ : "You're ENGAGED ?"

_**Traductrice**_ : votre serviteur, Muira !

_**Disclaimer**_: Aucun personnage, thème, lieu, nom, etc. ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à jegan qui a bien voulu que je vous la fasse partager.

_**Merci à celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !**_

_**Note**_ : c'est vrai que je n'ai pas donné beaucoup d'infos en postant le premier chapitre. Veuillez me pardonner pour ces oublis. Cette fic est terminée, bien évidemment, je ne vous l'aurais pas proposée si je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir vous la livrer entièrement ; la fréquence de la publication est pour le moment aléatoire, mais étant donné que pour moi c'est un exercice (de traduction), vous ne devriez pas attendre trop longtemps entre les chapitres. Et pour la même raison (il n'y a pas besoin d'inspiration pour un exercice !), ça n'aura _a priori _aucune influence sur l'avancée de mes autres fics.

Voilà, j'espère que cela répond à vos questions ! Donc, trêve de bavardage et laissons place au chapitre !

**2 – Le contrecoup**

Le silence suivit. James se leva et sortit. Il en avait assez entendu.

Lily le regarda s'éclipser par le portrait. Les larmes qu'elle avait combattues coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

« _Accio _Teddy de Lily _»_ dit Sélène en la prenant dans ses bras. Un petit ours brun à l'air miteux et aux yeux noirs en boutons vola dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles jusqu'aux genoux de Lily où il fut immédiatement broyé dans une étreinte désespérée.

« Tu es fiancée ? » s'écria Sirius.

Lily hocha la tête dans l'épaule de Sélène.

« Je ne le crois pas ! A qui ? »

« Cameron Edouard Grunnings. Il est en passe d'hériter de la plus grande compagnie de matériel d'Angleterre, spécialisée dans la fabrication de perceuses. Ses ô combien richissimes parents sont les « meilleurs amis » de mes parents ; ce qui signifie, pour les non-initiés, qu'ils appartiennent au même club d'hypocrites, bouffeurs d'argent, chasseurs et élitistes qui se réunissent tous les mardis pour le bowling sur gazon(1), les mercredis pour le tennis, les jeudis pour le nautisme en yacht ; les hommes fument des cigares, boivent du brandy et n'en ont absolument rien à péter des sentiments ou des envies de leurs enfants ! »

Elle s'arrêta pour respirer, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Ça fait trois ans que le mariage a été arrangé entre Cameron et nos parents. J'avais 13 ans. Ils m'ont juste appelée un soir pour le dîner et m'ont dit « _chérie, voilà de merveilleuses nouvelles ! Quand tu seras majeure, tu épouseras Cameron !_ » Le lendemain, Mère et Père sont partis pour une croisière aux Caraïbes avec les Grunnings ; un des avantages de me marier avec un riche… Je n'ai jamais pu protester. Depuis Poudlard, je n'arrêtais pas de leur envoyer des hiboux, mais toutes leurs réponses étaient désinvoltes et évitaient le problème : « _Nous sommes si fière de toi, chérie ! Les Grunnings savent que tu es une sorcière, ils sont ravis ; Tu pourras faire tant de choses pour eux. _» Toutes sauf une lettre. Un petit morceau de papier, concis, me rappelant que le Pensionnant de Filles de Ste Catherine serait heureux de m'accueillir si je continuais à protester. Ils m'auraient enlevée de Poudlard ! »

L'ours de Lily était presque écrasé, les yeux exorbités. Sélène le détacha gentiment de son étreinte.

« Wooo, là, Lily ! relax avec Teddy ! Garde tes forces pour plus tard… »

Lily expira longuement en essayant d'apaiser ses mains.

Remus se serra les mains, l'air pensif.

« Alors tu ne veux pas te marier. Ça a été arrangé par tes parents. »

« Non, je ne veux pas épouser Cameron. C'est un connard ! Tout ce que je veux, là, maintenant, c'est lui enfoncer un poteau de dix mètres bien profond dans le… »

« Lily ! »

« Désolée, Sel, mais tu n'as pas rencontré ce type, il est – oh, c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Pourquoi doivent-ils venir ici ! C'était mon seul sanctuaire, loin d'eux, loin de cette vie ! Attendez – pourquoi donc viennent-ils ici ? Comment ont-ils eu la permission ? »  
« Le directeur Dumbledore le sait sûrement. Il voulait te voir demain matin dans son bureau. » annonça Remus d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Lily acquiesça calmement. « D'accord.»

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, sous le poids de cette arrivée inattendue.

« Quand arrivent-ils ? » demanda Sirius.

« Demain après-midi » grogna Lily. « Mère, Père, Pétunia (ma petite sœur), Cameron, sa mère et Dieu sait combien de photographes ! »

Un sourire sadique commença à étirer la bouche de Sirius.

« Alors… puisque ces gens ont si cruellement énervé la magnifique Dame de la Fleur, avons-nous sa si hautement estimée permission de – comment dirai-je – déclarer ouverte la fête du slip pour eux ? »

Lily gloussa en acquiesçant.

Sélène lança Teddy à Sirius, le touchant directement au nez. « Compte-moi dedans ! »

* * *

Les bougies qui éclairaient la salle commune de Gryffondor diminuèrent jusqu'à un faible vacillement. Dans la cheminée, les cendres brillant d'un orange doré n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir de chaleur. Les grandes fenêtres de verre décoré révélaient, à travers les gouttes de pluie, le ciel d'une nuit noire. Les cours de la journée étaient terminés. Le dîner était passé. Seuls quelques étudiants zélés restaient dans les coins de la salle, combattant seuls contre leur lit pour finir des devoirs. 

Lily, Sélène, Remus, Peter et Sirius attendaient devant le feu mourant, pelotonnés dans leurs fauteuils. James n'était pas rentré. Il n'était pas venu au dîner non plus, ce qui – remarqua Sirius – était plus qu'étrange. Même après avoir emmerdé Rogue et s'être fait rejeter par Lily pour la cinq millième fois, James était toujours assis à la table des Gryffondor entre Remus et Sirius, enfournant sa viande et ses légumes aussi vite qu'il était magiquement possible, avalant son jus de citrouille en faisant la course avec Sirius.

« Je suis inquiète » murmura Lily, hypnotisée par les cendres qui se désagrégeaient.

« Il est sans doute encore au terrain de Quidditch » la rassura Remus. « Les filles, vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et s'inclina. « Dame de la Fleur, Dame de la Lune, je vous souhaite une _bonne nuit_. » (2)

La large carrure de Peter se souleva tandis qu'il ronflait bruyamment sur le canapé.

Sirius lui donna un léger coup de poing. Pas de réponse.

« Laisse-le là. Il sera très bien. »

Sélène embrassa Remus en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

« Fanfaron » murmura-t-elle avant de se lever pour étreindre Sirius. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de monter les escaliers en courant jusqu'à son dortoir, le laissant assez perplexe, mais très heureux.

« Remus, Sirius, » Lily les enlaça tous les deux chaleureusement. « Merci ! Merci d'être là pour moi. »

« James l'aurait été… Il a juste besoin de tirer ça au clair tout seul. », Remus s'arrêta, ne sachant pas s'il devait le dire ou pas. « Il t'aime vraiment, Lily. »

Elle pencha la tête pour cacher l'humidité de ses yeux émeraudes.

« Je sais », dit-elle dans un murmure. « Je sais. »

* * *

Lily restait éveillée dans son lit. Les draps se collaient à sa peau et son oreiller était mou et inconfortable. Elle avait beau le marteler et l'enfoncer, il ne prenait jamais la bonne forme. Les luxueux rideaux de velours drapés autour de son lit étaient trop restrictifs et la rendaient claustrophobe. Ils se refermaient sur elle. Elle était seule. 

Frustrée et énervée, Lily sortit de son lit, écartant les lourds rideaux. Elle s'assit dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour regarder le parc au-dehors. La pluie s'étaient arrêtée mais ses larmes s'accrochaient toujours désespérément à la vitre. Lorsque ses yeux se tarirent, elle put distinguer la limite entre l'herbe et la forêt interdite, qui s'étendait indéfiniment jusqu'aux montagnes. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne sombre qui marquait l'orée de la forêt jusqu'à la chaumière du garde-chasse.

A l'est, c'était le grand lac ; une grande ombre noire dont la surface reflétait la lumière de la demi-lune. A l'ouest, les immenses gradins du terrain de Quidditch s'élevaient dans la nuit. Les étoiles dans le ciel étaient aussi brillantes et aussi éclatantes qu'elle les avait vues quelques heures plus tôt dans la Grande Salle, dont le plafond imitait parfaitement le ciel nocturne ; à présent, cependant, le ciel était débarrassé des nuages et de la pluie. Quelques coussins violacés de nuages restaient à flotter à l'horizon. Elle fixa ses yeux dessus, soufflant doucement pour les éloigner, embuant la vitre.

Lily entrevit un éclat blanc à l'orée de la forêt. La lumière argentée de la lune fit miroiter sa peau et s'accrocha à sa ramure. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bruns et tristes, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les frondaisons. Pendant les dernières heures avant l'aube, elle resta à la fenêtre, désireuse d'apercevoir encore le noble cerf.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du jour apparurent à l'est, illuminant le lac et les montagnes, Lily leur ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire face au jour. Mais le jour persistait et la chaude lumière se pressa contre ses paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se cacher dans l'obscurité de ses pensées.

Elle descendit de la fenêtre, et ouvrit le tiroir du bas de sa commode ; le seul dans lequel elle envoyait un coup de pied chaque matin avant les cours. Rangé dans le fond, il y avait une petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit : une bague s'y tenait. Une bague de fiançailles. La bague qui la liait à Cameron Grunnings. Elle la lança sur le sol avec le plus de force possible, puis l'écrasa sauvagement du pied, mais sans résultat. Elle ne pouvait pas la casser.

Une fois douchée et habillée pour la journée, elle mit la bague dans sa poche, pour pouvoir la glisser à son doigt lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Elle n'avait pas envie de la porter plus longtemps qu'il était nécessaire. Même l'avoir dans sa poche la dégoûtait.

Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux roux en queue de cheval et sortit pour un petit déjeuner très matinal.

* * *

James se tenait devant un tableau de fruits, une main courant dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il était resté dehors toute la nuit, et maintenant il était affamé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était fiancée ! Il avait tant de questions dans la tête : à qui, depuis quand, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit, comment était-ce donc possible ? Lorsqu'il l'avait portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il avait été si inquiet, mais maintenant, maintenant il était seulement fâché, et perdu. Il aurait dû rester, attendre une explication. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était une révélation trop choquante, et revenir aurait été trop embarrassant. C'était mieux de rester à l'écart et de se calmer. 

Il s'avança et chatouilla la poire. Elle ricana et le tableau s'écarta. Des elfes de maison se ruèrent pour lui servir fruits, céréales, croissants et autres pâtisseries. Un verre de jus de fruit fut placé devant lui sur une petite table. Il mangea en silence en écartant les créatures inquisitrices.

« Comment est votre petit-déjeuner, monsieur ? »

« Voulez-vous autre chose, monsieur ? »

Il se lava le visage et les mains avec l'eau d'un bol et s'essuya. Sur son ordre, un elfe récupéra les livres de ses deux premiers cours. Il grogna lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Lily serait au second.  
Soudain, le portrait s'écarta à nouveau. Une forte silhouette poussa les elfes qui rivalisaient pour retenir son attention, pour le plaisir de le servir. Il était suivi d'une personne plus mince, plus émaciée, aux cheveux prématurément gris.

« Tu vois, Remus, je t'ai dit qu'il serait là. » rugit Sirius. Il donna à James une claque dans le dos. « Où étais-tu passé, Cornedrue ? »

« Dehors », répondit-il brièvement en poussa Sirius vers le portrait.

« Attends James, écoute-nous ! », tenta Remus. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

« Vraiment ? » dit James. « Elle m'a menti, elle nous a menti. Comment a-t-elle pu garder un tel secret ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne veut pas » soupira Remus. « Elle ne veut pas épouser Cameron. »

« Cameron ? »

« Cameron Grunnings, le _fiancé_(2), » cracha Sirius bien que scandalisé par son horrible accent français. « Un moldu riche et pompeux. La pauvre fleur le hait. »

Bien qu'ayant commencé par jurer, James releva la tête vers la fin, les yeux brillants.

« Elle le hait ? Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, fiévreusement. « Non attends – alors pourquoi l'épouse-t-elle ? »

« Ses parents ont arrangé le mariage. Si elle ne va pas avec lui, ils l'enlèveront de Poudlard. » expliqua Remus.

James s'adossa au mur en soupirant.

« Alors, elle ne l'aime pas, ce Cameron… ? »

« Non ! Beurk ! Pas du tout ! Elle le hait complètement ! Elle a plutôt envie de lui enfoncer un poteau de dix mètres bien profond dans le… »

« Sirius ! Il a compris l'idée ! » l'interrompit Remus.

James ricana, se souriant à lui-même. Il prit un dernier croissant au chocolat et l'enfourna. Ils quittèrent la cuisine poursuivis par les appels serviles des elfes.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "ils viennent ici pour les photos" ? »

* * *

(1) en réalité ça se rapproche beaucoup de la pétanque, mais pour les français, la pétanque n'est pas vraiment un sport de riches ;-) alors j'ai pris la liberté d'inventer un peu… 

(2) en français dans le texte ;-)

* * *

Note : Je vais peut-être faire des mises à jour encore plus fréquentes que je ne le pensais pour cette fic. Etant donné que je serai beaucoup moins libre en septembre, j'aimerais la terminer avant la rentrée (ce qui fait 19 chapitres en deux mois… rien que pour votre plaisir !) Mais je ne garantis pas la réussite, j'ai aussi d'autres choses prévues pour cet été ! 

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, à bientôt !**_


	3. L'arrivée

**« Tu es FIANCEE ? »**

_**Auteur**_ : jegan

_**Titre d'origine**_ : "You're ENGAGED ?"

_**Traductrice**_ : votre serviteur, Muira !

_**Disclaimer**_: Aucun personnage, thème, lieu, nom, etc. ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à jegan qui a bien voulu que je vous la fasse partager.

Merci pour vos reviews...

**3 – L'arrivée**

Lily agita sa baguette comme le Professeur Flitwick l'avait montré. En haut, puis à droite, un tour et puis en bas en pointant l'assiette de céramique sur la table. C'était son cours préféré et là où elle était la meilleure.

« _Orologio del gallo_, » elle murmura le sortilège avec une prononciation parfaite et une certaine emphase.

Cela devait donner à l'assiette l'aspect d'une horloge ; une horloge qui disait l'heure, la position des gens et qui avait une fonction réveil comme un coq au lever du jour. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne marchait tout simplement pas avec elle. Au lieu d'avoir un _tic tac,_ c'était un _cot cot_, et Lily était presque certaine que la fonction réveil était aussi empaillée. Elle s'affala sur son siège et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Lily sentit soudain un poids à côté d'elle. La personne glissa un morceau de parchemin sur ses genoux et repartit. La fluide écriture rouge sur le haut de la feuille mentionnait les initiales JP. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James qui avait déjà réussi à transformer son assiette et paraissait maintenant transformer le réveil pour qu'il ressemble à un Sirius chantant sous sa douche : très fort et faux, comme dans la réalité.

A l'intérieur, il y avait l'image d'un garçon, les lunettes légèrement de travers et les cheveux en bataille tombant de tous côtés. Il tenait un bouton de lys. Le lys grandit dans ses mains, et grandit, et grandit jusqu'à couvrir presque toute la page en recouvrant la caricature de James. Au dessous du lys, une écriture se forma :

_Lily, les Maraudeurs m'ont tout dit. Tu aurais dû nous le dire avant ! Mais, ah oui… Nous sommes plus expérimentés pour les problèmes maintenant : si tu as besoin de ce poteau de dix mètres, tu sais à qui t'adresser. On t'aime, Lily. On est là pour toi. _

L'écriture demeura, belle et sincère, à la fin de la page et l'image revint à celle du garçon à lunettes tenant un lys maintenant en fleur. Lily regarda James. Il lui sourit et fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner rapidement la tête pour revenir à sa tâche. L'assiette dans sa main n'était plus une assiette mais un miroir grâce auquel il avait prudemment observé Lily lire le message. Il agita sa baguette et l'assiette redevint encore une fois une assiette qui disait l'heure et oscillait entre le réveil du coq et les notes haut perchées de Sirius qui cassaient les oreilles.

A l'autre bout de la classe, le Professeur Flitwick tomba de sa chaise.

« Miss Evans » appela-t-il depuis le sol. « Miss Evans, je crois que le Professeur Dumbledore vous attends… » il jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette transformée. « maintenant… »

* * *

La grande gargouille de pierre baissa ses yeux de pierre sur Lily.

« _Sorbet citron _» dit-elle. La gargouille tourna sur elle-même en révélant un escalier montant jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle leva le poing pour frapper à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne touche le bois.

« Ah, Miss Evans ! Bien, bien… » grommela-t-il. « Entrez. »

Son bureau était circulaire et rempli de choses étranges et fabuleuses. Les murs étaient couverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs, dont la plupart dormaient, le menton sur la poitrine. Il y avait des choses qui bougeaient et des choses qui restaient calmes, des choses qui bourdonnaient ou bruissaient et d'autres qui étaient silencieuses. Mais les yeux de Lily, comme toujours, se dirigèrent sur la créature ardente et colorée qui lissait ses plumes : le phénix de Dumbledore. Il la fascinait à chaque fois qu'elle était appelée dans ce bureau : sa beauté, sa férocité enflammée et silencieuse, son intelligence affûtée, et son existence.

Dumbledore fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir derrière, en faisant signe à Lily de prendre un siège.

« Alors, Miss Evans, y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ? »

« Non, Professeur » répondit-elle d'un air morose, regardant ses genoux.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes évanouie au petit-déjeuner, hier matin… »

« Je…Je… »

« N'avez-vous pas été prévenue plus tôt que votre famille et votre fiancé arrivaient cet après-midi ? »

« Non, professeur, je n'ai pas été consultée sur ce sujet. »

« Hum » Dumbledore s'arrêta. « Bien, c'est sans précédent. Mais en considérant les efforts de vos parents pour promouvoir les relations moldus-sorciers et leurs importantes donations pour l'école pendant toutes ces années, ce n'est pas surprenant que le conseil d'administration ait donné son accord. Bien sûr, les photos doivent être moldues et Poudlard ne sera mentionné que sous un faux nom. Nous devrons modifier les souvenirs des photographes au moins. »

Lily hurlait intérieurement. L'argent. L'argent et la politique étaient au cœur du problème. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de ses genoux, de peur qu'ils ne trahissent son mépris.

« Miss Evans, êtes-vous sûre qu'il n'y a rien dont vous voudriez me parler ? »

« Non, professeur » se raidit Lily. « Puis-je y aller, maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » dit-il en faisant un signe de main. « Une dernière chose. Vos invités arriveront dans le hall d'entrée à dix-huit heures. Vous les accueillerez là-bas et les amènerez à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Si vous voulez vous pourrez aussi les escorter jusqu'à leurs chambres en face de la salle commune de Gryffondor, derrière le portrait de la sorcière qui a une énorme verrue sur le menton. Le mot de passe est _tourtereaux_. J'ai confiance en vous : bien que votre fiancé réside au château, les règles de l'école seront respectées… Pas de rendez-vous après le couvre-feu, pas de visites dans les autres chambres. »

Lily rougit de colère et de gêne.

« Je vous promets, professeur, qu'il n'y aura rien de ce genre. »

« Ça sera tout, Miss Evans. Passez un bon après-midi. »

* * *

De retour dans la salle commune cet après-midi même, Lily essayait à nouveau de transformer son assiette. Elle était furieuse de n'avoir pas réussi à le faire.

« Les chiffres » soupira Sélène. « On peut tout avoir si on a l'argent. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Pas tout » dit-il en regardant tristement vers Lily qui était trop obnubilée à réussir son sortilège.

« Oui, mais une grande partie » ajouta Sirius. « Rappelle-toi, James, l'année où on s'est fait le tour du monde, où on a mis pied sur tous les continents. Toute cette excellente nourriture ! » il commença à saliver. « Hummmmm »

Sirius se lécha les lèvres en se rappelant chaque saveur qui avait touché chacune de ses papilles.

« La nourriture » grogna Sélène en lui donnant un coup de pied. « Butor ! Et les sites alors ? La Tour Eiffel, la Grande Muraille de Chine, les Pyramides, et la Tour penchée de Pise… tant de choses à voir ! Et tu ne parles que de nourriture … »

L'amitié de la veille au soir avait disparu avec l'aube. Ils étaient revenus à leurs querelles habituelles et n'avaient pas arrêté de chicaner de toute la journée.

« _Cocorico_ ! » cria l'assiette de Lily. Elle sauta de son siège en l'envoyant presque valser.

« Oui ! Oui ! J'ai réussi ! » cria-t-elle. « Elle dit l'heure ! Elle dit l'heure ! Dix-sept heures cinquante-sept ! »

Elle s'arrêta net.

« Non ! Oh non ! J'ai dû me tromper quelque part ! »

Lily vérifia à l'horloge des Gryffondor. Elle indiquait dix-sept heures cinquante-huit. En grognant, elle bouscula tout le monde dans la salle commune pour récupérer toutes ses affaires.

« Ils arrivent dans deux minutes. Je suis censée les accueillir ! »

Baguette en main, Lily sortit en courant par le portrait. Un instant plus tard, elle était suivie par Sélène et les Maraudeurs. Ils descendirent en courant les escaliers, impatients de mettre des visages sur des noms. Tous, excepté Peter, se souvinrent d'éviter l'armure du chevalier et de sauter la marche piégée.

Les grandes portes du château s'ouvrirent juste au moment où les Gryffondor atteignaient le hall d'entrée.

« Lily chérie » une voix féminine, si cassée que c'en était douloureux, retentit. « C'est si bon de te voir, ma chérie. Ce château est tout simplement divin. »

Des flashs crépitèrent. Lily resta immobile, aveuglée par la lumière, lorsqu'une dame au tailleur rose pâle et des cheveux aux reflets blonds fondit sur Lily en embrassant l'air autour de ses deux joues.

« Madame Grunnings » sourit faussement Lily, en réprimant un mouvement de recul. « C'est bon de vous revoir également. »

« Catherine, ma chérie, appelle-moi Catherine. En tant que future belle-mère, j'insiste ! Oh ! Ma chère enfant, qu'étais-tu en train de faire ? »

Elle arracha soudain des mains de Lily sa baguette et la jeta de côté avec dédain. Sélène plongea dans la pièce pour la récupérer. Les Maraudeurs étaient horrifiés.

« On ne peut pas te laisser jouer avec des brindilles, chérie. C'est dégoûtant, dégueulasse. Cela me rappelle que tu dois voir le bouquet que nous avons choisi pour toi… » son visage lifté s'illumina.

« C'était… c'était ma… ma… » balbutia Lily.

Une petite femme aux mêmes yeux émeraude magnifiques que Lily et aux cheveux auburn s'avança et étouffa la jeune fille dans une embrassade. « Lily, ça faisait trop longtemps. »

« Mère, Père » dit Lily. « Bienvenue à Poudlard. »

Elle serra la main d'un Mr Evans solennel. Son costume brun et son chapeau faisaient un contraste important avec la robe de sorcier de Poudlard.

Pétunia Evans fit un pas en avant, lissant sa mini-jupe vert citron et resserrant son foulard rose. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses joues étaient outrageusement peintes en bleus et rouges. Elle n'était qu'une hideuse explosion de couleurs. Elle tenait la tête haute avec arrogance. Les deux sœurs échangèrent de brefs (peut-être hostiles) signes de tête.

Cameron Edouard Grunnings entra en dernier dans la château. Sa tenue était du même style que celle de Mr Evans, un costume brun à col large, complété par une chemise blanche et une cravate jaune banane rayée de brun. Il enleva son chapeau avec une assurance fleurie et se rapprocha de Lily, les bras écartés pour l'enlacer.

La jeune fille, à la place, saisit sa main et la serra. Elle sourit faiblement à travers ses dents serrées.

« Ma Lily » dit-il. « Tu a l'air ravissante, comme toujours ! »

Cameron repoussa sa main et la captura dans ses bras. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force, et la tint là. Lily se glaça, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le public oublié toussa et se racla la gorge. James avait visiblement cédé à la colère en voyant Cameron toucher Lily. Cette dernière mit une main sur le torse de Cameron et le repoussa avec calme.

« Cameron, voici mes amis » présenta Lily. « Sélène… »

Il saisit sa main et l'embrassa, au grand dégoût de Sélène.

« Remus… Sirius… »

Il leur serra la main. Peter déboula des escaliers, enfin libéré.

« Peter… »

Celui-ci serra, un peu ahuri, la main offerte par Cameron sans réaliser qui c'était.

« Et James », sa voix était presque un murmure.

« Cameron » James le salua sans enthousiasme. Son visage était aussi dur que la pierre mais ses yeux criait tant de férocité que Cameron lui serra la main le plus fermement possible. Pour le premier, c'était une bataille interne de volontés, une tension entre deux regards et un jugement silencieux de la part des autres, aucun n'étant à la hauteur.

Cameron sourit en connaisseur, voyant là l'étincelle familière de la compétition. Il en exclut James en détournant le regard en premier. Il se retourna vers Lily et prit sa main pour l'embrasser.

« Quels amis charmants tu as, Lily » dit-il avec un sourire mielleux.

« Ils signifient plus pour moi que _n'importe qui d'autre_ » répondit-elle, aussi _gentiment _en lui faisant baisser le regard.

« Venez, allons dîner. Sélène, tu ouvres la voie ? »

Sélène poussa les portes de la Grande Salle. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur eux.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, je comptais poster samedi mais un week-end improvisé m'en a empêchée…Prochain chapitre : **La compétition commence **;-) 


	4. La compétition commence

**_Auteur_ :** jegan

**_Titre d'origine_ :** "You're ENGAGED ?" (http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2752820/ 1/)

**_Traductrice_ :** votre serviteur, Muira !

**_Disclaimer_:** Aucun personnage, thème, lieu, nom, etc. ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à **jegan** qui a bien voulu que je vous la fasse partager.

**_Merci pour ces nombreuses reviews, je suis toujours étonnée d'en recevoir autant ! Mais je vous jure que ça me motive ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre 24h après le précédent !_**

**Chapitre 4 – La compétition commence **

Dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations cessèrent lorsque l'essaim de moldus se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bout de la salle entre les longs bancs d'étudiants. Les flashs crépitaient sans interruption, accompagnés de nombreux « ooh » et « aah » intimidés. Leurs yeux sautaient de découverte en découverte, jetant souvent des coups d'œil incertains aux chandelles flottantes et aux bannières, mais s'éternisant sur le plafond enchanté. Les coussins violacés de nuages qui avait dérivé sur du velours la nuit précédente recouvraient à présent le plafond.

La salle était ornée de rouge et or pour célébrer la victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch, la semaine précédente. Des scènes du jeu de l'équipe les représentant en plein plongeon ou but, ou en train d'attraper le vif d'or s'animaient sur les bannières. Cameron regarda d'un air jaloux James en train de marquer but après but sur la bannière exposée. Il raffermit sa prise sur la main de Lily.

James eut un petit sourire satisfait. _James : 1. Cameron : 0. _

« Vous devriez venir voir le prochain match. Ce sera LE jeu de la saison : Gryffondor contre Serpentard, » commenta Sirius qui avait remarqué le regard de Cameron.

Dumbledore descendit de la table des professeurs pour les saluer.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Nous espérons que vous trouverez votre séjour enrichissant ! » Il prit avec courtoisie la main de Mme Grunnings et celle de Mme Evans et leur fit un baisemain. Il serra la main aux hommes avec fermeté.

« Etudiants de Poudlard, je vous demande d'accueillir les Grunnings et les Evans. Leur travail pour améliorer les relations moldus-sorcières sont incalculables. Ils resteront ici quelques semaines, et j'espère que vous rendrez leur séjour plaisant, » dit-il en regardant ostensiblement Sirius : ses yeux bleus perçants le prévenaient de ne pas outrepasser les limites. « J'ai aussi l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer les fiançailles de la Préfète Lily Evans avec Cameron Edouard Grunnings. » Il leva leurs mains enlacées.

Il y eut un silence étonné.

Les Professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall commencèrent à applaudir et, doucement, les applaudissements enflèrent, mais c'était maladroit. La table des Serpentard surtout les regardaient avec un dégoût à peine masqué. Un mariage moldu annoncé à Poudlard. Quelques uns étaient ouvertement moqueurs, et faisaient des commentaires sarcastiques :

« Un moldu et une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme c'est pittoresque ! »

Tout ceci mêlé aux coups d'œil à peine cachés en provenance de la table des professeurs.

Les applaudissements se dissipèrent bientôt pour être remplacés par de fervents commérages. Le groupe s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Lily était coincée entre son fiancé et Catherine. Sa famille était assise en face, repoussant Sélène et les Maraudeurs plus loin sur la table, avec Sirius placé à côté de Pétunia Evans.

« Alors, Lily » commença Catherine en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. « Quel genre de _choses _vous apprend-on ici ? »

« Les enchantements, les potions, l'histoire de la Magie, la divination » énuméra Lily avec hésitation.

« Oh, je vois, divination… Eh bien, je devrais peut-être te donner ma paume à lire un de ces jours, regarder dans les profondeurs mystiques d'une boule de cristal, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« C'est une forme de magie très imprécise. Si vous vous intéressez à ce qui est enseigné à Poudlard, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux commencer par quelque chose d'autre… Les enchantements par exemple. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr, ça peut être très commode pour nos affaires. » Elle cligna ostensiblement de l'œil vers Mr et Mme Evans qui lui firent un sourire sucré en retour.

Lily se sentit mal. Elle fixait son assiette d'un air misérable, se cachant derrière un masque souriant. Cameron lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et se pencha vers elle. Son autre main était posée sur sa cuisse, sous la table.

« Je pense à des manières très intéressantes d'utiliser les enchantements. »

Son souffle chaud se pressait contre son oreille. Elle repoussa sa main de sa cuisse mais ne put faire plus. L'école entière scrutait leurs moindres gestes. Tout comme leurs parents. Un faux mouvement et elle pouvait dire adieu à Poudlard et se déclarer sans famille.

Le dîner se déroula sans heurt. Cameron passa la soirée à faire des avances à Lily, qui l'évitait continuellement, et Catherine eut une petite discussion avec chacun, dont Remus qui étonna tout le monde par ses connaissances poussées du marché boursier anglais.

James se hérissait pendant tout le dîner en voyant le bras de Cameron autour de Lily, sa main sur la sienne, sur sa cuisse, et sa tête collée à son cou et son oreille. Il essaya de remédier à son agonie en transformant sa tranche de porc en un portrait de Cameron qu'il frappait violemment de son couteau. C'était tout ce que James pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de lui lancer quelque chose dans la figure. Il eut une faible satisfaction en voyant Cameron jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil méfiants aux bannières de Quidditch.

Le dîner fini, Lily les conduisit à la Tour Gryffondor. Elle murmura le mot de passe '_tourtereaux_' au portrait de la sorcière à la verrue verte violacée sur le menton. La verrue vacilla de son premier menton, jusqu'au deuxième, puis au troisième avant de se perdre dans les replis tandis que la sorcière adressait un clin d'œil exagéré à Lily. En dépit de tous les efforts de la jeune fille, Cameron avait entendu le mot de passe. Il pressa ses lèvres sur son cou et ses mains sur sa taille.

Lily s'avança vigoureusement dans la porte dégagée par le portrait. Leur pièce commune était décorée de rouge et d'or, dans un style très Gryffondor, mais avec plusieurs portes menant à des chambres. Un feu brûlait brillamment dans la cheminée, éclairant et réchauffant la pièce. Les elfes de maison avaient déjà apporté les bagages des Evans et des Grunnings et replié les draps sur les lits. Au lieu de la menthe sur l'oreiller, il y avait des grenouilles en chocolat. Lily étouffa un rire en pensant à la réaction que Catherine aurait plus tard dans la nuit.

« Je suis dans la salle en face si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Le portrait de la grosse dame. Le mot de passe, c'est… » Lily hésita.

« _Ramassis de cafards_ », lui souffla James depuis la porte. Mme Evans tressaillit. Catherine jeta à James un regard cinglant.

« Eh bien, Lily, je te verrai demain matin, de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Tu devrais faire une longue nuit pour être fraîche demain. Nous commencerons tout de suite les photos. Et essaye de faire quelque chose pour ces valises sous tes yeux… et pour ça » elle frotta le menton de Lily, là où un petit bouton avait émergé. « Je suis sûre que tes amis sorciers ont quelque chose de mieux que du concombre et de la crème. Quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi, je paierai une fortune pour l'avoir. Dieu ne m'a pas faite aussi jolie. »

Lily grimaça. « Bonne nuit, Catherine ! Bonne nuit, Mère, Père, Pétunia », elle les embrassa chacun sur la joue.

Cameron l'attrapa par le bras et la serra contre lui. Son corps était ferme contre le sien. Sa main appuya gentiment contre le bas de son dos. Il baissa les yeux pour contempler son regard émeraude et ses lèvres rose pâle.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Lily. Je crois que je vais adorer les prochaines semaines. On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. « Je t'aime, Lily. »

Elle ferma les yeux. « Bonne nuit, Cameron » Elle quitta son étreinte et la salle.

James se tint un moment à la porte à se consumer sur place en fixant avec rancune un Cameron qui soutint son regard. Ça avait commencé. James ferma la porte et revint aux dortoirs des Gryffondor où il se mit directement au lit. Il ne passa pas par la case départ et ne reçut pas 20 000 Frs (1), même s'il aurait pu (un deuxième année avait reçu un jeu de monopoly sorcier – dans lequel, au lieu de la prison, on va à Azkaban, et les pièces qu'on bouge parlent.)

Remus le regardait avec inquiétude. Sirius prit une botte en fer hurlante et fit semblant de l'avaler devant un groupe de deuxième année impressionnés et un Peter terrifié. Sélène monta au dortoir des filles où Lily venait de disparaître.

« Je vais le voir » dit Remus.

* * *

James tira les rideaux autour de son lit à baldaquins. Il avait mis son pyjama préféré ; celui avec le souaffle qui entrait dans les trois anneaux, celui que les Maraudeurs lui avaient offert pour Noël. Il prit une bièraubeurre dans sa cachette spéciale, sous son matelas, but un coup et commença le compte à rebours.

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… »

« Cornedrue ? »

Les rideaux de son lit furent tirés.

« Lunard, t'en veux un peu ? » Il lui tendit la flasque de bièraubeurre. Remus en prit une gorgée et lui repassa.

« Comment ça va ? ça n'a pas dû être le meilleur repas de ta vie… »

James grimaça. « C'est certain. Mais c'était pas si mal. »

Remus le regarda, incrédule. « Vraiment ? C'est que tu n'as pas vu Cameron toujours sur le dos de Lily. »

James se renfrogna. « Merci de me le rappeler, si, je l'ai vu. Mais tu sais quoi, on peut l'avoir, elle ne l'aime pas ! »

« Une guerre de Maraudeurs, tu veux dire. »

« Exactement. »

« On ne peut pas. Dumbledore saura que c'est nous. Il nous renverra pour de bon cette fois. »

« Petit un : il sait toujours que c'est nous ; et petit deux : il ne nous renverra pas. »

« James… »

« Relax, Lunard ! Je le ferai, avec ou sans les Maraudeurs. C'est entre moi et Cameron et ça a déjà commencé. »

Remus lui jeta un regard malin « Déjà commencé … ? »

« Tu verras… »

* * *

(1) je m'en suis vue pour comprendre ça alors qu'aucun dictionnaire ne connaît l'expression ! Pour ceux qui veulent jouer au Monopoly dans la langue de Shakespeare, l'expression américaine de « _Passez par la case départ et recevez 20 000 Frs_ » c'est « _Pass go and collect $200_ » (en anglais, remplacer le dollar par la livre) ;-)

* * *

Il a la classe, notre James, non ? Moi je l'adore comme ça ! ;-)

Alors, vous voulez toujours connaître la suite ? Prochain chapitre : **Le lendemain matin**… ça va être très drôle !


	5. Le lendemain matin

**« Tu es FIANCÉE ? »**

**_Auteur_ :** jegan

**_Titre d'origine_ : **"You're ENGAGED ?"

**_Traductrice_ :** votre serviteur, Muira !

**_Disclaimer_:** Aucun personnage, thème, lieu, nom, etc. ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à** jegan** qui a bien voulu que je vous la fasse partager.

_**Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, et vos compliments ! Et pour celles et ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires (on ne sait jamais), Chromatisme impossible a enfin un chapitre 3 (wéé !) et les deux autres sont mises à jour aujourd'hui ! (Qui c'est qui a bien travaillé hier ??! ;-)**_

**5 - Le lendemain matin **

Il était deux heures du matin et Lily ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. Comme la nuit précédente, elle déambula jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'assit. La forêt émeraude se refléta dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Elle la fixa, souhaitant que l'apparition de la nuit dernière revienne. Elle plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le cerf blanc mais sans résultat. Serrant sa robe autour d'elle, elle pressa sa joue contre la vitre glacée. Cela aiguisa ses sens endormis.

Sélène descendit de son lit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle tendit la main pour caresser le bras de Lily.

« Ça va aller. »

Lily soupira. « Je sais. Je sais que tout ira bien. »

« Tu devrais dormir un peu. »

« J'ai essayé. Mais de toute façon, Catherine a raison, la magie peut arranger ça. »

Sélène leva les yeux vers la lune. Elle n'était pas encore pleine. Dans quelques jours elle le serait mais pour l'instant l'orbe nacré brillait au-dessus des terres avec clarté. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette du Saule Cogneur dont les branches fouettaient la nuit. Elle le fixa avec colère. Pour une raison dépassant sa compréhension elle avait toujours haï l'arbre en dépit de l'amour qu'elle portait à la nature sous tous ses aspects. Quelque chose dans cet arbre provoquait en elle les sentiments les plus antipathiques.

Elle se retourna vers son amie et tendit la main.

« Je suis là pour toi, Lily. N'oublie pas que je suis là. »

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, Lily se tenait devant le miroir embué de la salle de bains, une serviette drapée autour d'elle. Elle pointa sa baguette sur son visage et récita la formule. Elle fut immédiatement fardée comme un mannequin. Ses lèvres et ses joues étaient rougies, ses yeux avantageusement maquillés en un léger rose pâle, et sa peau ivoire était parfaitement lisse et nette. 

« Aujourd'hui, c'est visite du château, ensuite déjeuner, puis torture. »

« ça a l'air cool » répliqua Sélène. « Mais avant tout… petit-déjeuner ! Et il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait des bagels et du jus d'ananas ou cette école n'a vraiment aucun intérêt ! »

Lily pouffa.

* * *

« Des bagels et du jus d'anans... pfft ! Passez-moi le bacon, je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant pour le petit-déjeuner. 

James s'assit à côté de lui, se souriant à lui-même, tandis que Remus le regardait avec méfiance.

Lily et Sélène rejoignirent leur table un moment plus tard. James était sans voix. Lily était époustouflante : ses cheveux cuivrés retombaient en de légères boucles autour de son visage délicat et James ne put en détacher son regard.

Avant même qu'elles aient pu s'asseoir, Sélène et Sirius recommencèrent leur duel verbal. Bagels contre Bacon.

« Je suis debout depuis cinq heures du matin pour tonifier mon corps et en faire une machine de Quidditch, mince et superbe, » dit-il en pliant le bras, « ces bébés-là demandent beaucoup de travail. »

Sélène le railla et lui lança un bagel à la figure. « Pas _du tout _impressionnée… » répondit-elle d'un air hautain avant de l'ignorer pour le reste du petit-déjeuner.

Pétunia amena les Evans au repas. Elle prit place à côté de Sirius comme la veille et lui demanda de lui passer le beurre. Les parents de Lily s'assirent aux côtés de cette dernière.

« Les Grunnings ne devraient pas tarder » dit Mme Evans.

« Je les attends avec impatience » répondit Lily avec ironie. Elle reposa son couteau et sa fourchette. « Vous avez fait une très bonne affaire avec tout ça, hein ? Une nouvelle voiture ? Un nouveau bateau ? Quoi donc ? Oh et une belle-famille super riche, ça doit vraiment promouvoir votre image et votre compte en banque. Et vous occuper de vos petits-enfants, vraiment bien, oui ! »

« Lily Evans, tu vas abandonner cette attitude immédiatement » ordonna son père. Sa voix était profonde, égale et tranchante. Elle se tut à contrecœur.

« Tu devrais être fière que les Grunnings aient accepté une Evans dans leur famille. Ils ne possèdent pas seulement la plus grande compagnie d'équipement d'Europe, ils sont aussi d'un sang noble. L'arrière arrière-grand-père de Cameron était un Comte, et Cameron va hériter de ce titre. Tu épouses la richesse et la puissance, nom de Dieu, tu pourrais être reconnaissante. Tiens-toi droite, souris et embrasse-le pour l'accueillir. »

« Ou bien quoi ? » le défia Lily. Son regard était fermement fixé sur son assiette.

Il l'attrapa par le menton pour lui relever la tête, souriant avec tendresse comme un vrai père. Mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était froide comme l'acier.

« Ou bien tu t'en iras de cette école et tu ne reverras jamais tes amis sorciers et ne feras plus jamais de magie, je me fais bien comprendre ? Tout finit ici. Nous t'avons trop gâtée. Maintenant, mange ton petit-déjeuner. »

Lily refoula les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et remercia Gryffondor que le discours de son père n'ait pas été entendu, surtout par James qui était assis trop loin. Mais il pouvait la voir et captura son regard avec une inquiétude imprudente. Elle réussit à lui faire un faible sourire pour le rassurer et retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Son père l'embrassa sur la joue, et lui tapota le dos pour maintenir l'illusion de bonnes relations entre eux.

La mère toute menue de Lily, assise à côté d'elle, le regard tourné vers le plafond, s'en émerveillait et questionnait Sélène, sa voisine, sur son fonctionnement. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts d'admiration. Elle agissait complètement inconsciente de l'humeur de son époux.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand.

« A l'aide ! A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un aide mon fils ! » cria Mme Grunnings en arrivant en courant dans la salle.

Remus jeta un regard interrogateur à James, qui ricana seulement dans son jus de fruit. Tous les étudiants de Poudlard levèrent les yeux paresseusement, quelques uns riaient, beaucoup discutaient entre eux.

Puis Cameron entra dans la Grande Salle.

Cris. Rires. La salle explosa en divers sons en voyant la peau de Cameron sur laquelle avaient éclaté des bubons remplis de pus.

Dumbledore et tous les professeurs à sa table étaient furieux. Ils descendirent en quatrième vitesse de l'estrade et suivirent Mme Grunnings hors de la Grande Salle avec une grande inquiétude. Mme Evans tremblait légèrement sur son siège et Sélène tenta de la tranquilliser. Elle assura à la mère de Lily qu'elle était certaine que ce n'était rien et que Mme Pomfresh allait s'en occuper, en jetant en même temps des regards furieux à Sirius, qui était aussi perplexe que le coupable mais désirant aussi parfaitement en prendre tout le crédit si ça signifiait que Sélène lui prêtait attention.

Lily trembla en voyant le regard menaçant que son père lui lança.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, Mme Grunnings harcelait Mme Pomfresh sans fin. Est-ce que son fils allait guérir ? Pouvait-elle se dépêcher un peu, il avait une séance photo cet après-midi et il devait apparaître au mieux… Oh et pendant qu'elle y était, pouvait-elle arranger ce petit bouton qu'il avait derrière l'oreille droite, il grossissait et noircissait et prenait une forme étrange… Oh et l'une de mes pommettes est deux millimètres plus basse que l'autre, si vous pouviez juste relever les deux, et les rendre égales, ça serait merveilleux ! 

Lily s'assit à côté du lit en essayant de réprimer son rire. Le gonflement s'était un peu atténué mais la peau de Cameron était toujours enflée et rouge, et du pus suintait toujours par endroits. Un tuyau sur son visage s'écoulait dans un sac à côté du lit, drainant les fluides hors de ses pores. On avait appliqué des pommades et il serait redevenu comme avant dans une heure ou deux. Mme Grunnings avait réussi à garder les photographes à distance et sauver ainsi son fils d'un embarras plus grand, mais toute l'école spéculait sur ce qui s'était passé et Lily savait que les rumeurs seraient beaucoup plus spectaculaires. Il n'y aurait pas long avant que le Calmar Géant et le Lac ne fussent impliqués bien que Cameron n'ait jamais quitté le château.

Lily dégrisa en entendant la voix sévère de son père.

« Professeur Dumbledore, c'est inacceptable ! J'espère que nous ne perdons pas notre argent ici ! »

« Pas du tout, monsieur. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. On s'occupe des coupables à l'heure où je vous parle. Je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas. »

« Non, j'espère. A présent, ma femme et moi-même aimerions continuer avec la visite prévue si c'est possible. Mme Grunnings et son fils resteront ici jusqu'à la séance photo de cet après-midi. »

« Certainement. Je vais arranger cela. »

* * *

Lily conduisit ses parents dans une cour circulaire ornée d'une élégante fontaine au centre. Le mur de pierre entourant la cour était lézardé par endroits et couvert de vigne vierge. Un grand arbre poussait dans un coin de la cour ; ses branches se tendaient comme des bras pour embrasser la cour. Elle était couverte de fleurs rose pâle et leurs délicats pétales tapissaient le sol. 

Lily s'assit sur le banc de bois placé sous l'arbre et sa mère s'installa à côté d'elle.

« J'aimerais voir comment ils nettoient. Cette magie peut s'avérer très… utile » remarqua-t-elle en passant consciemment la main sur un endroit où son maquillage était incrusté.

« J'ose croire que tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire, Lily. » dit son père d'un ton accusateur.

« Non monsieur » murmura-t-elle.

« Et ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Non monsieur »

Il hocha la tête et s'avança brusquement vers la porte qui menait au reste du parc. Il se retourna.

« J'aimerais voir le terrain de Quidditch. Le directeur m'a écrit que mon argent était largement dépensé là-dedans, et non dans la piscine ou le football. »

« Les sorciers ne font pas beaucoup de natation ou de football, oh ils en font, mais ils préfèrent le Quidditch. James ou Sirius pourront vous l'expliquer mieux que moi. »

« Ils ont l'air d'être de très gentils garçons », commenta Mme Evans.

« J'espère que tu t'es comportée convenablement, Lily. » La remarque de son père était pleine de sous-entendus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les siens pour y chercher avec précaution un éventuel mensonge.

« Oui, père, » répondit-elle sincèrement. « Le terrain de Quidditch est par là. »

* * *

Les gradins du terrain de Quidditch formaient une immense enceinte. Le match de vendredi serait fascinant. Les trois anneaux en l'air brillaient dans le soleil matinal. Au sud, une classe de première années hésitants avait sa première leçon de vol. Lily se remémora le jour de sa première leçon à elle, avant ses fiançailles, avant son combat constant contre ses parents, avant qu'elle ne se sépare… qu'elle ne se sépare de _lui_. 

_Lily se réveilla inquiète ce matin-là. Sélène s'était jetée sur elle avec excitation. _

_« Debout ! Debout ! Aujourd'hui on apprend à voler ! » elle tourna dans toute la chambre en faisant semblant de voler sur un balais. _

_Le visage de Lily s'égaya. _

_Elle se dépêchèrent de s'habiller, puis se dépêchèrent de descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et se dépêchèrent d'aller à la cabane qui jouxtait le terrain de Quidditch, dans laquelle étaient entreposés tous les balais. _

_Les deux amies si pressées s'étaient rencontrées dans le train. L'une était fille de moldus. L'autre descendait d'une famille de générations de prestigieux sorciers. Sélène avait éduqué Lily sur tous les aspects de la magie. Les deux filles bourdonnaient d'excitation et d'anticipation. Aucune des deux n'avait jamais voler auparavant, et toutes deux voulaient désespérément essayer. _

_Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la cabane, elles y trouvèrent déjà les autres aussi optimistes et anxieux qu'elles. Elles se glissèrent jusqu'aux autres Gryffondor, quatre jeunes garçons blottis ensemble et trois autres filles. Les filles restaient à l'écart des autres, un air de dédain sur le visage, et semblaient ne porter aucun intérêt pour la classe. Lily et Sélène les reconnurent._

_Sélène s'avança vers le plus grand et le plus solide et lui tapa sur l'épaule. _

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu supportes les Canons de Chudley ! Quel idiot ! » l'accusa-t-elle. _

_Sirius resta éberlué devant la remarque de la minuscule fille, mais pas longtemps. _

_« Et je suppose que tu supportes les Harpies de Holyhead ? L'équipe de sorcières verruqueuses la plus violente au monde ! » _

_« En fait, oui, et elles peuvent battre les Canons de Chudley n'importe quand, espèce de chiot agaçant ! »_

_« Excepté le 17 mars 1778 où on vous a battues de 56 points. Le meilleur match du siècle ! » _

_Sélène lui concéda la victoire, très impressionnée._

_« Salut, je m'appelle Sélène, et voici Lily, on est à Gryffondor aussi. On est drôlement excitées pour le cours d'aujourd'hui ! » _

_« Sirius, James, Remus et Peter » présenta Sirius. « Les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs. Bien meilleurs que les Serpentards. Faites gaffe à eux. Mon frère est à Serpentard » ajouta-t-il avec dérision._

_« Je comprends ta douleur. J'ai un oncle… » Sélène pencha la tête en un semblant de solennité. _

_James se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Lily. « Salut Lily » dit-il timidement. « Tu as déjà volé ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête humblement ; sa frange cuivrée lui tomba sur les yeux. Elle l'écarta et fixa James de ses yeux émeraude. _

_« C'est facile. Je t'aiderai. Mon père m'a appris, et son père lui a appris… C'est une tradition familiale. Et maintenant, je vais t'apprendre. » _

_« Merci » murmura-t-elle. _

Lily leva les yeux sur le terrain de Quidditch, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup » chuchota-t-elle au vent.

La cloche du repas résonna dans le parc et l'écho se perdit dans la vallée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (ça peut intéresser des lecteurs…) : **

« Quelqu'un m'a posé une question sur Sélène : c'est un personnage à moi. Sélène est aussi la déesse de la Lune, dans la mythologie grecque, qui avait eu une aventure avec un berger mortel, Endymion. C'est mon mythe préféré. Si vous avez la possibilité de le lire, faites-le. C'est la source d'inspiration de beaucoup de poèmes et d'autres créations, et on y fait aussi allusion dans Sailormoon, un anime que j'adore ! »

* * *

Voilà ! La suite très bientôt ; ça s'apelle : **La séance photo - 1e jour**


	6. La séance photo  1e jour

**« Tu es FIANCÉE ? »**

_**Auteur**_ jegan

_**Titre d'origine**_"You're ENGAGED ?"

_**Traductrice**_ votre serviteur, Muira !

_**Disclaimer**_ Aucun personnage, thème, lieu, nom, etc. ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à** jegan** qui a bien voulu que je vous la fasse partager.

**Note de la traductrice : ****désolée pour ce « petit » retard… en réalité, plus que désolée, je suis mortifiée parce que si ce chapitre 6 est enfin traduit, ce n'est pas le cas des autres (qui sont beaucoup plus longs), et ça ne le sera pas avant longtemps. Mes études sont très très prenantes et elles ont évidemment la priorité… Donc, je ne peux rien promettre quant à la suite. Et cela vaut pour mes autres fics également. Encore désolée. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**(PS : je prie les gentils reviewers de m'excuser de ne pas leur répondre non plus… mais soyez assurés que vos petits commentaires me font énormément plaisir !)**

**6 – La séance photo – 1e**** jour**

Après le déjeuner, Dumbledore rejoignit les moldus à la table des Gryffondor. Durant le repas, de nombreuses têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux, à la dérobée, et légèrement méprisantes. Dumbledore les fit taire d'un regard.

« Nous avons préparé une salle pour vos besoins au septième étage. Suivez-moi, » dit-il en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Lily était à la traîne derrière les autres. Alors que le groupe montait les escaliers mouvants, Sélène et les Maraudeurs sortirent soudain de l'ombre et la prirent à part.

« Dumbledore a renforcé la sécurité de leurs chambres après l'exploit de James ce matin. » l'informa Remus.

« C'est probablement mieux ainsi… Une autre surprise, une seule, et Père me… » elle serra ses bras autour d'elle.

James se retint de la prendre dans ses propres bras pour la rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le sol.

Il haussa les épaules. « Nettoyer les murs des cachots de Potions pendant un mois. Sans magie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça valait le coup. »

Lily sourit. « Je dois y aller. »

Elle grimpa en vitesse les escaliers à la suite des autres.

« N'oublie pas de dire 'ouistiti' » lui cria Sélène pour lui donner du courage.

Lily se retourna pour lui faire une grimace et lança un sortilège de bonne humeur par-dessus son épaule… Sélène se retrouva sur la tête. Elle luttait pour maintenir sa jupe en place, alors que Sirius était plié de rire. Remus s'occupa de lui lancer le contre sort et James fit un signe de main à Lily qui disparut au coin d'un couloir.

Au septième étage, Dumbledore s'arrêta devant un mur.

« Voilà, Lily, c'est la Salle sur Demande. Lorsque tu veux l'utiliser, il te suffit de passer trois fois devant ce pan de mur en te concentrant sur ce dont tu as besoin. Comme cela."

Il avança le long du mur trois fois en visualisant un studio de photos. Les fissures du mur commencèrent à se mélanger jusqu'à ce qu'une porte se matérialise à leur place. Dumbledore tourna la poignée et entra.

La Salle sur Demande était remplie d'appareils-photo et de lampes, décors et toiles de fond. Il y avait une porte à droite qui menait à une réserve où s'accumulaient costumes et accessoires. Les moldus entrèrent, abasourdis.

« Tout cela semble très bien. Merci Mr le Directeur » fit Mr Evans, un peu brusquement.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et les quitta.

Les photographes inspectèrent avec avidité l'équipement mis à leur disposition, de l'appareil antique en noir et blanc au Polaroïd, jusqu'au tout nouvel appareil du marché sorcier. Ils laissèrent de côté leurs propres engins au profit de ceux-ci. Mrs Grunnings, elle, s'empressa d'inspecter les décors ; elle hésitait entre une toile de fond représentant un pont (qui ressemblait à la célèbre peinture de Monet) et un jardin dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un arbre qui le surplombait semblait presque animé d'une vieille et profonde magie, le genre de magie qui faisait battre le cœur des pierres de Poudlard.

« Celui-ci, oh mes chéris, il faut commencer avec celui-ci ! » insista-t-elle en montrant du doigt le second décor.

« Lily, fais en sorte que tes cheveux soient détachés. C'est plus joli ainsi ! » lui dit sa mère avant que Lily et Cameron n'entrent dans la garde-robe remplie de costumes et accessoires. Les panoplies variaient de la robe du soir au maillot de bain, du style victorien aux années 60 dansantes, des habits médiévaux aux plus ordinaires vêtements modernes, et – plus embarrassant – du style « guindé » jusqu'au classé XXX.

Lily était stupéfaite (surtout à cause de ces derniers choix, on était dans un équivalent sorcier des écoles supérieurs, bon sang !) Elle essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais les remarques et les coups d'œil suggestifs de Cameron lui envoyèrent des frissons glacés dans tout le corps.

« Tu serais sexy là-dedans » dit-il en soulevant un déshabillé noir en dentelle.

Elle lui enleva des mains et le rejeta au fond de la réserve.

« C'est pas près d'arriver » fit-elle.

Il n'eut qu'un sourire en coin.

Elle se retira derrière les rideaux pour se changer : un jean quelconque et un T-shirt _vintage _(une tenue semblable à celles qui se trouvaient dans sa propre garde-robe). Sa dernière tentative de rébellion … Elle y ajouta magiquement un maquillage noir, un anneau dans le nez, un sur le sourcil et d'autres piercings, ainsi qu'un ras-du-cou et d'autres bijoux de style gothique (ceux-là n'étaient pas des accessoires de sa garde-robe habituelle, mais un petit bonus supplémentaire pour son look !) Elle ressortit pour la photo, cigarette en main.

Sa mère lui montra immédiatement le rideau.

« Non, Lily. Cameron porte un smoking. Il te faut une robe du soir. »

Elle pouvait presque voir une veine éclater sur le front de son père. Cameron était toujours en train de se changer et sa propre mère était trop occupée à diriger les photographes pour remarque quoi que ce soit.

Lily retourna en boudant dans la garde-robe, et commença à flâner dans le coin des tenues de soirée. Bien que décontenancée par cette épreuve, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement lorsqu'elle sortit de la penderie une robe vert émeraude d'une coupe élégante. Cela convenait parfaitement à sa silhouette élancée. Des talons aiguilles argentés étaient assortis à la robe, ainsi qu'un petit sac. Elle agita sa baguette pour compléter son maquillage et sa coiffure.

En émergeant de derrière le rideau, elle reçut les applaudissements ravis de sa mère et des hochements de tête approbateurs. Cameron émit un ignoble sifflement et tourna autour d'elle en la jaugeant de haut en bas. Il mit un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es la plus belle fille que j'aie jamais vue. » la flatta-t-il.

« Je suis la seule fille que tu aies jamais vue, Cameron » répliqua-t-elle.

« Dites 'ouistiti' ! » fit une voix sucrée les rappelant à leur devoir.

Ils souriaient douloureusement tandis que les flashs se succédaient. A la fin de la journée, les joues de Lily lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle alla voir Mme Pomfresh qui lui donna un baume pour entorses à l'odeur légèrement mentholée.

* * *

Pendant tout le dîner, Lily resta silencieuse, sauf pour répondre le plus brièvement possible à ceux qui lui parlaient. Elle était épuisée et mangea très peu. Après le repas, elle erra dans le parc, ayant quelques heures de liberté avant que le couvre-feu ne la rappelle dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et leva les yeux pour contempler le ciel. L'air frais lui glaçait les joues, le cou et les mains. Elle le laissa glisser sur elle pour la rafraîchir. Pas un seul centimètre de ciel dénué d'étoiles. Chaque petit espace était rempli de petits éclats de lumière, dont les nets rayons apportaient à la terre une lumière déjà vieille de plusieurs ans.

Lily se perdit dans ce ciel nocturne, se mouvant parmi les cieux. Elle sautait d'une constellation familière à l'autre, riant pour elle-même à la vue de l'étoile du Chien, Sirius. Pendant un instant, elle cru avoir rêvé en entendant un aboiement de chien. Ses yeux fouillèrent les abords de la forêt à la recherche de la source de ce bruit. Mais elle ne pouvait rien voir, à part ici ou là une ombre sombre ou un mouvement vif. Elle allégua donc l'idée à son imagination.

S'accrochant à un espoir oublié, elle fixa plus précisément la forêt en se persuadant d'apercevoir un éclat de blanc. Mais il ne semblait pas être là, pas cette nuit. Rêveusement, elle abandonna l'idée et se laissa aller dans l'herbe. Là où sa chemise était remontée, elle pouvait sentir les légères piqûres des brins dans son dos, comme des échardes de glace. Elle arrangea son pull autour d'elle.

Sélène descendait les escaliers extérieurs ; elle la remarqua et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Comment c'était ? »

« Devine, » répondit Lily. « J'ai dû porter une jolie robe et des chaussures. »

« Je te crois. »

Lily sourit. « Tu sais, cette partie-là n'était pas trop désagréable. »

« Tu plaisantes, hein ? » Sélène n'y croyait pas. « Tu as dû sourire, l'embrasser, et prétendre que tu l'aimais devant tout les élèves ! Il n'est pas trop mal, pas un laideron absolu, je te l'accorde, mais franchement ? Vulgaire, obscène et crade ! »

« Exactement comme tous les gars de son âge » ajouta Lily.

Sélène haussa les épaules. « Je t'accorde ce point. Sauf pour Remus. Tu ne pourras pas dire que Remus est comme ça ! »

« Je n'essayerai même pas ! » dit Lily en riant.

« Et James et Sirius s'améliorent. »

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Ouais, peut-être seulement James. Sirius est toujours le même » fit Sélène en souriant piteusement. « Mais Lily, tu plaisantais, hein ? »

Lily secoua tristement la tête. « La réalité c'est que ça ne peut qu'empirer à partir de maintenant. Quelques photos ne représentent rien. Il y aura le mariage. Une vie entière liée à quelqu'un dont je me fiche, dont je ne suis pas amoureuse, que je n'apprécie même pas. Je n'arrive simplement pas à voir comment éviter ça. »

Sélène lui prit la main.

« Tu vas le voir, Lily » la réconforta-t-elle. « Les Maraudeurs sont sur le coup maintenant. »

Lily ricana.

« Je pense que j'ai une petite idée… »

* * *

A trois heures du matin, on entendit un toc toc à la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons Gryffondor de Septième année. Le toc toc persistant à la fenêtre fut suivi d'un coussin volant et un grognement, et cependant continua.

Dans la salle commune, Lily et Sélène se rendirent compte que leur chouette n'arrivait pas à son but. Lily leva sa baguette et l'agita, un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres. De là où elles étaient, elles pouvaient entendre les efforts assourdis de la voix fausse de Sirius chantant en cacophonie avec un réveil de coq.

Agacés, les garçons hurlèrent. Mais ils étaient à présent réveillés, et ils ouvrirent la fenêtre pour recevoir la chouette et son message. Plus ou moins habillés – ou déshabillés – ils dégringolèrent les escalier à la rencontre de Lily et Sélène qui leur enjoignirent de faire moins de bruit.

Lily les guida à travers les couloirs sombres de Poudlard ; sur chaque mur, des portraits de sorciers et sorcières endormis ronflaient, grognaient ou parlaient dans leur sommeil.

« Père Noël, je voudrais des chaussettes oranges à pois violets pour Pâques et pas une grenouille en chocolat avec une mauvaise haleine mouillée. »

Les Gryffondors étouffèrent à grand peine des ricanements et se mirent à courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin au septième étage. C'est avec un peu d'amusement qu'ils regardèrent Lily s'arrêter et commencer à aller et venir devant une portion de mur nu. Soudain, une porte apparut. James fut le premier à la remarquer, étant le plus réveillé et le plus attentif en regardant Lily.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, suivie des autres, sauf Peter qui s'était déjà rendormi, adossé à l'autre mur. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude pour le réveiller et le fit avancer dans la salle, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Bienvenus dans la Salle sur Demande » dit Lily avec un geste théâtral. « La salle qui répond à tous vos besoins et tous vos désirs. Maraudeurs… faites-vous plaisir ! »


	7. La séance photo 2e jour

**« Tu es FIANCÉE ? »**

_**Auteur**_ : jegan

_**Titre d'origine : **_"You're ENGAGED ?"

_**Traductrice**_ : votre serviteur, Muira !

_**Disclaimer**_ : Aucun personnage, thème, lieu, nom, etc. ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à** jegan** qui a bien voulu que je vous la fasse partager.

_**Sponsors**_ : Chocolatine, lily forever, tchingtchong, Noriane, Catherine Broke, sekmeth, Lavande B.P., love-lily-jolie. **Merci à vous ! ;-)**

**7 – La séance photo – 2****e**** jour **

Les Maraudeurs jouèrent jusqu'au petit matin avec la Salle sur Demande. Chacun son tour en profitait. Lily commença avec un château gonflable et de la barbe à papa. Peter fit équipe avec Sirius pour matérialiser un magasin de farces et attrapes et les garçons y restèrent des heures à passer au crible les rayonnages et empocher autant de gadgets qu'ils purent. Le choix de Remus, une bibliothèque, ne dura pas longtemps. Sélène arriva ensuite avec une salle de danse pleine de lumières tourbillonnantes et de musique forte. Enfin, ce fut le tour de James.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle une dernière fois pour y trouver un bar faiblement éclairé et de grands fauteuil moelleux qui entouraient un agréable feu. Il y avait des petites cabines pour des repas privés, discrètement fermés par des rideaux. Les Maraudeurs prirent tous des pintes de bièraubeurre tandis que Sélène et Lily s'en tinrent à du chocolat chaud avec une crème épaisse et de la guimauve.

Alors que les autres s'asseyaient autour du feu, se relaxaient et enlevaient leurs chaussures, James prit Lily à part dans l'une des cabines privées.

« C'est un endroit fantastique, Lily ! Merci de nous l'avoir montré ! »

Elle sourit par dessus la mousse de son chocolat. « De rien. »

James marqua une pause, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer ou non. « Alors, toutes ces années… tu m'a repoussé à cause de… à cause de Cameron. »

Lily rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

« Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance que… ? »

« James, arrête » l'interrompit nerveusement Lily.

« Mais Lily… » insista-t-il.

Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas. Pas encore. »

Il embrassa son doigt.

« Alors j'attendrai. » dit-il avant de rejoindre les autres, la laissant seule.

* * *

Au petit déjeuner les chouettes descendirent en piqué dans la Grande Salle en un ballet de battements d'ailes et plumes. Les œufs brouillés volaient partout. La Gazette du Sorcier atterrit sur le jus d'orange de Sélène. Très agacée, celle-ci reprit le journal ruisselant et l'ouvrit pour le lire.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Lily.

Sélène haussa les épaules. « Rien que l'ordinaire. Des moldus se sont fait attaqués par des Chartiers alors le Ministère s'efforce de contrôler la vente d'animaux magiques dangereux. Mais je crois que ce journal a une deuxième couverture. Je regarde dans deux secondes. » dit-elle en continuant à lire.

« Depuis quand c'est comme ça ? » s'exclama soudain Sirius en se levant de son siège.

Par dessus l'épaule de Sélène, il avait repéré Rogue et d'autres Serpentards faire signe à Cameron. Celui-ci les rejoignit et leur parla. Sirius, incapable de les entendre, grogna de frustration.

En entendant son cri, Remus leva la tête mais son regard fut capté par quelque chose d'autre.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria-t-il. « Sélène, regarde l'autre couverture ! Il y a eu une frénésie de meurtres en Grande Bretagne, le Ministère pense qu'il y a un lien entre eux. »

Ses sourcils étaient froncés d'inquiétude. Les autres lurent l'article, mal à l'aise.

« ça n'augure rien de bon » commenta Remus, recevant l'approbation des autres.

« ça non plus » Sirius dirigea leur attention sur la nouvelle camaraderie Serpentard/Cameron.

James se leva avec appréhension de son siège.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne sent pas bon. »

« Assieds-toi et mange ton déjeuner ! » le somma Sélène. « Ce n'est probablement rien. »

James et Sirius échangèrent des regards dubitatifs.

« Rien ? » fit ironiquement Sirius. « Oh bien sûr, ce n'est rien ! Deux personnes qui haïssent complètement James se tapent dans le dos mutuellement. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il rien à redouter ? »

Elle lui lança un morceau de saucisse à la figure.

Il sortit subrepticement sa baguette et la braqua en direction de Rogue et de Cameron.

« Am, stram, gram… »chantonna-t-il.

Sélène bondit sur lui, renversant le saladier de fruit, pour l'arrêter. Mais c'était trop tard.

Rogue dansait sur la table des Serpentard vêtu d'un tutu rose, ses cheveux graisseux cachés dans un bonnet du même rose. Il fit une pirouette dans les œufs brouillés, sauta majestueusement dans les airs et atterrit dans les bras de Cameron en battant des paupières. Cameron le laissa tomber sur le sol, l'air dégoûté. Rogue, déshonoré, traversa la Grande Salle en courant.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore leva un sourcil et, mettant toute son autorité dans le geste de son index, fit signe à Sirius de venir le voir. Sans même prendre le soin d'être discret, Sirius se leva sous les applaudissements et avança négligemment dans les allées pour aller recevoir sa punition avec fierté.

James s'efforça de contenir son rire. Remus secoua la tête, comme pour montrer qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses amis. Peter riait et l'applaudissait comme les autres. Sélène ne fit que rouler des yeux, tandis que le regard de Lily montrait à James sa déception qu'il n'ait pas stoppé Sirius.

Cameron arriva près de la table des Gryffondor.

« Je sais pour qui c'était destiné. N'imagine même pas que je vais oublier ça ! » dit-il à James d'un ton lourd de menaces.

« Ce n'était pas moi » fit James.

« Non, ce n'était que ton idiot de petit copain … aïe ! » Il se mit à sauter sur une jambe.

« C'est _moi _qui ait le droit de l'appeler comme ça » dit Sélène.

Cameron lança un dernier regard à James avant de rejoindre sa mère et les Evans qui étaient assis plus loin sur la table.

Lily fit un regard moqueur à Sélène :

« Tu… non, rien », elle haussa les épaules pour laissa tomber.

Lorsque Sirius revint avec deux semaines de retenue et un large sourire, il se retrouva entouré de filles de Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, et même de Pétunia, accrochées à ses basques pour obtenir un sourire sympa. Il ne savait pas que ses amis avaient pris sa défense devant Cameron. Sélène continua à lire son journal, imbibé de jus d'orange, l'air indifférente, tandis que Remus se décala pour l'observer de loin.

* * *

Cet après-midi là, la séance photo continua. Emmitouflés dans des manteaux et des écharpes chauds et élégants, ils se dirigeaient vers le Lac. Lily s'arrêta avec Cameron sur le promontoire, les bras du jeune homme lui entourant étroitement la taille. La vallée s'étendait derrière eux, le lac scintillait dans la lumière de début de soirée. Malgré la présence de son compagnon, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue.

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! » lança le photographe.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Cameron pour aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout du promontoire. Des algues se fixaient autour de ses bottes, comme des griffes l'agrippant. Elle cligna des yeux et les petites mains qu'elle avait cru voir étaient des algues à nouveau. La surface du lac était calme mais un étrange pressentiment la pénétra, comme pour l'avertir qu'on ne pouvait pas tout connaître du lac en regardant uniquement sa surface immobile, loin de là.

Cameron vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, l'air grave. « Pourquoi tu t'en vas tout le temps ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda par dessus son épaule. Son père était loin mais gardait un œil prudent sur elle.

« Parce que je ne veux pas t'épouser, Cameron. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »

« En revanche, je ne sais pas _pourquoi_. »

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

« Mais moi, je t'aime. »

« Cameron, tu ne me connais même pas. Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? »

« Mais je te connais. Je t'ai toujours connue. Depuis que nous sommes petits, tu es ma meilleure amie. J'ai toujours rêvé de toi et de notre mariage ! »

« Moi pas. Et je suis désolée, Cameron, mais tu n'étais pas et tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami. Mes amis sont ici, à Poudlard. »

« Potter, » cracha-t-il.

« Et Sélène, et Remus, et Sirius, et même Peter, parfois. »

« Lily, tu ne peux raisonnablement pas considérer _ces gens _comme tes amis. »

« Mais si, et c'est précisément pour ça que tu ne me connais pas. Je tiens à ces personnes et ils tiennent à moi. »

« C'est ça, » fit-il ironiquement.

« Si, c'est vrai » répliqua-t-elle calmement. « Et si toi, tu tenais à moi, tu annulerais ce mariage. »

« Annule-le » railla-t-il.

« J'ai essayé. »

Il se leva d'un bon, offensé.

« Lily, je t'aime. Et je vais t'épouser. Et un jour, tu m'aimeras à ton tour. Tu y seras bien obligée. »

Il s'en alla. Lily réprima ses larmes. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. C'était simplement de l'entendre vraiment qui faisait si mal. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Si seulement elle pouvait simplement se glisser dans le lac et nager loin, loin de tout. Et puis elle se souvint de James, de Sélène et des autres, elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle aimait trop sa vie ici. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Abandonner, ce serait perdre sa vie, son amour, son futur, et ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à ses parents. La douleur serait insupportable.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Remus avait la mine pâle.

« Hé, Lunard, ça va ? » demanda James.

« Je vais bien. » réussit-il à dire faiblement. « C'est bientôt. »

« ça va aller pour le match ce soir ? Ou tu laisses tomber ? »

Remus sourit. « Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. C'est le match de sa saison, pas besoin de te le rappeler ! »

James lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

« C'est super, mec » ajouta-t-il doucement. « Quand est-ce que… tu sais… ? »

« Demain soir » Remus ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour donner du courage à son corps amaigri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain soir ? » demanda négligemment Sélène en passant à côté d'eux.

« On célèbre notre victoire. Bièraubeurre à volonté » mentit James.

« Je voulais vous demander ça, tiens : où trouvez-vous les bièraubeurres et la nourriture pour toutes les fêtes de Gryffondor ? » s'enquit Sélène.

James tapota sa narine. « Secret de Maraudeur. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Et ne te mets pas à crier ! »

« Jamais, » elle joua le jeu en riant. « Vous avez vu Sirius ? On doit faire le projet de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ensemble. C'est bien ma veine de tomber avec cette bûche inutile ! A tous les coups, je finirai par le faire toute seule ! »

« Allez, tu adores ça » la taquina James. Sélène lui donna un coup.

« Je crois que je l'ai vu avec Pétunia il y a un moment, il lui faisait la visite du château. » dit Remus.

James leva un sourcil, l'air curieux.

« Oh » fit Sélène en se composant un masque d'indifférence.

« Mais » continua Remus. « Peter et moi avons finis le nôtre l'autre jour, alors je serai heureux de t'aider. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Sélène d'un air soulagé.

« Bien sûr, c'est quoi le sujet ? »

« Les loups-garous. J'ai tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui traitent du sujet, et je suis prête à commencer, ça va juste me prendre pas mal de temps. J'apprécierai vraiment ton aide ! »

Remus pâlit sensiblement.

« Lunard, tu te sens bien ? » demanda James.

« Oui, oui, tu n'as qu'à commencer maintenant, Sélène. Je te rejoins dans une minute. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à une table tranquille, dans un coin de la salle commune.

« Je ne peux pas lui cacher. » murmura Remus. « Avec ou sans mon aide, elle va le découvrir. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle n'y arrive pas ! »

« Tout va bien, Lunard. Elle te fais confiance. »

Remus leva les yeux vers James et soutint son regard.

« Je te le promets, elle te fera confiance. » répéta James.

« D'accord. Je vais lui dire, je vais tout lui dire. »

Il donna à James une accolade virile et alla faire face à son destin.

« Tu sais » commença Sélène. « C'est drôle que les gars t'appellent Lunard. Ça colle au projet, en quelque sorte. Pourquoi ils t'appèlent Lunard ? »

« Sélène, tu veux marcher un peu avec moi » dit-il avant de couper court à ses protestations : « Je sais, je sais, mais je te promets qu'on finira ça à temps. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

* * *

Remus emmena Sélène dehors, dans le Parc, aussi près que possible du Saule Cogneur. Sélène frissonna et il lui proposa sa veste.

« Je déteste cet arbre. » dit-elle. « Je l'ai toujours détesté, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il me donne juste les pires pressentiments. Il symbolise tout ce qui est tordu, et violent, et agressif dans ce monde, et je ne peux pas le supporter ! »

Il la regarda d'un œil neuf.

« Tu viens juste de résumer exactement mes propres pensées. Même quand il est aussi calme qu'une statue, il reste grotesque et menaçant. »

Elle rit sèchement. « Et quand est-ce que ce monstre est calme, au juste ? Il est toujours en train de lancer ses branches. Je l'ai vu tuer un oiseau une fois, un inoffensif petit oiseau bleu venu trop près et paf ! Parti ! »

« Il se calme, » dit-il, « il se calme quand on appuie sur ce nœud juste là. »

Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

« Demain soir, je viendrai ici avec Madame Pomfresh. » commença-t-il. « Elle prendra un bâton, derrière ces buissons, et s'en servira pour appuyer sur ce nœud. Le Saule Cogneur se bloquera, et je me faufilerai entre les branches, entre les racines, jusqu'à une caverne située sous l'arbre. Je marcherai à travers un long couloir sombre et à la fin de ce tunnel, je déboucherai dans un cabane sur une colline, à côté de Poudlard. La Cabane Hurlante, pour être précis. Sélène, demain soir ça sera la pleine lune. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te raconte ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement. Elle avait presque autant pâli que lui.

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« J'avais six ans. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà… ? » commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Non, je n'ai jamais mordu personne. J'espère ne jamais le faire. »

Impulsivement, elle s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra farouchement et il fit de même. Ils tremblaient d'émotion autant que de froid. Lui pouvait sentir les larmes qui lui mouillaient le col, mais ne dit rien.

Pour retourner au château, ils marchèrent côte à côte, se tenant par le bras, pâles et glacés, et s'arrêtèrent aux portes.

« Sélène, je dois te demander de garder ce secret. Tu ne dois le dire à personne. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« Dumbledore bien sûr. Je ne serai pas là sans lui. James, Sirius et Peter l'ont découvert il y a environ un an. »

« Et pour Lily ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je lui dirai peut-être un jour, mais ça sera mon choix. »

Sélène hocha la tête. « Merci de ta confiance. »

Elle se pencha en avant pour lui embrasser la joue. Main dans la main ils entrèrent dans Poudlard.


	8. Gryffondor contre Serpentard 1e partie

**« Tu es FIANCÉE ? »**

_**Auteur**_ : jegan

_**Titre d'origine : **_"You're ENGAGED ?"

_**Traductrice**_ : votre serviteur, Muira !

_**Disclaimer**_ : Aucun personnage, thème, lieu, nom, etc. ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à** jegan** qui a bien voulu que je vous la fasse partager.

_**Sponsors**_ (c'est grâce à votre persévérance que ce chapitre est là ;-) : Khalya, sasou5, Puky, sirius07, konomu-imouto, Adelhaidis, Lavande B.P., nounourse60420, Plumiere, Ennilla, sandrine, love-lily-jolie, Nolyssa, Noriane, Catherine Broke, Sylfe, Chocolatine, tchingtchong. **Merci à vous tous ;-) Pour répondre à certaines questions, non je n'abandonne pas la fic (ce chapitre en est la preuve ! Et j'aimerai terminer la traduction rapidement pour ne pas la laisser en plan un an de plus !), et en tout elle comptera 19 chapitres !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard – 1****e**** partie **

Au dîner, la Grande Salle était pleine d'enthousiasme et d'anticipation. Mais la tension entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était encore plus importante. Elle avait grandi tout au long de la semaine. Les blagues et les insultes dans les couloirs et en classe arrivaient à leur paroxysme, dans une atmosphère si lourde d'émotions réprimées qu'elle en était presque palpable.

Pour une fois, les Maraudeurs n'en avaient rien à faire, malgré le fait que James et Sirius étaient les stars de l'équipe. Sirius était batteur et James le gardien et capitaine. Ils avaient été trop occupés à jouer avec les invités moldus pour s'engager dans la rivalité entre les deux maisons avec les blagues habituelles.

Mais aujourd'hui, après leur incursion dans la Salle sur Demande, les Maraudeurs avaient refait leur stock et avaient visé les Serpentards à chaque coin de couloir. La preuve de leurs traîtrises se lisait dans les chevelures violettes, roses et vertes des Serpentards qui ponctuaient leur table ; l'un d'eux s'était même retrouvé affublé d'un style Oompa loompa et un autre ressemblait à un schtroumf. Les autres victimes se cachaient dans leurs dortoirs ou récupéraient leur naturel à l'infirmerie.

Remus et Sélène, assis côte à côte, étaient en grande conversation. Sirius, en face d'eux, se beurrait un petit pain et lançait des regards noirs vers la table des Serpentards.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Remus » dit Sélène, « Je suis sûre que grâce à toi, mon Projet en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aura les meilleurs notes. »

Sirius releva les yeux, l'air étonné.

« Hé, ce n'était pas notre projet ? »

Sélène le gratifia d'un regard meurtrier. « Oui, et tu ne t'es pas pointé pour le faire. »

« Alors tu es allé cherché Remus pour t'aider. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ou cherché ? »

« Je ne peux pas toujours t'attendre, Sirius » répliqua sèchement Sélène.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'air perdu, même abandonné ; mais Pétunia vint ensuite les rejoindre, s'assit à côté de Sirius en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sélène roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur Remus.

« Devine l'explication de son absence de cet après-midi » fit-elle. « Viens avec moi. La table des Serdaigle a mon dessert préféré, de la mousse au chocolat ! Tu aimes ? »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et traîna Remus derrière elle jusqu'à ladite table où ils avaient chacun de bons amis et pouvaient ainsi échapper au couple qui s'embrassait. La lèvre bloquée, Sirius leva les yeux vers les silhouettes de La Dame de la Lune qui s'éloignait avec Remus. Le regret lui pinça le cœur, comme les cordes d'une harpe, mais c'était trop tard.

Lily était prise en sandwich entre sa mère et son père, James non loin de là lui lançait de fréquents coups d'œil.

« Le match a vraiment intérêt de me plaire, ce soir, » dit son père. « C'est là que va la majeure partie de mon argent, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Et nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissants, monsieur » fit James. « Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

James tendit la main ; Mr Evans la serra avec fermeté. Lily sourit fièrement à James.

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur le Criddick. »

« Quidditch, monsieur. Mais très certainement… » James se lança dans une description détaillée du jeu, de son histoire et des principaux évènements. Comme il se devait, Mr Evans fut impressionné.

« J'attends avec impatience de vous voir jouer ce soir ! Tu as une passion pour ce jeu, et j'aime bien déceler ça chez un jeune homme. Mais comment doit-on vous encourager ? »

Lily sourit. C'était ce père-là qu'elle connaissait et aimait. Le père de son enfance. Un fan avide de sports, que ce soit le golf ou la voile, le tennis ou le football, et à présent il s'intéressait au monde magique du sport et du Quidditch. Pendant un petit moment, Lily oublia tout des dissensions de ces dernières années et se souvint du temps d'avant, lorsqu'elle était heureuse et libre, et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec sa famille.

_C'était un beau jour de 1971. Lily était une petite fille en robe rouge, ses cheveux auburn coiffés en deux couettes attachées par des rubans rouges. Son père, également habillé de rouge (chemise rouge sur un jeans), la fit sauter sur ses épaules pour jouer. _

_« Lily-jolie, où allons-nous aujourd'hui ? » _

_« A la Coupe d'Angleterre ! La Coupe d'Angleterre ! » répondit-elle en criant joyeusement. _

_Arsenal devait rencontrer Liverpool pour la finale de la Coupe d'Angleterre de Football. La famille de Lily avaient des places dans une tribune qu'ils partageaient avec les Grunnings et d'autres familles de l'élite britannique. Ça allait être toute une aventure. _

_« Tu es contente ? » fit Mr Evans en riant. _

_Lily sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. « Oui, papa, oui ! » _

_Depuis sa situation avantageuse sur les épaules de son père, elle pouvait voir au-delà de la marée rouge des supporters d'Arsenal, jusqu'au stade qui se dessinait plus haut. Elle adorait les jours comme ça où elle sortait avec son père, sa mère et sa sœur. Elle adorait regarder le match et encourager les joueurs aux côtés de sa famille. _

_« Tu vois les Grunnings ? » demanda son père._

_Elle gigota sur les épaules de son père, pour regarder à droite, à gauche, et derrière eux. Il y avait tant de monde. Elle essaya de les trouver, mais sans y parvenir. _

_« Je suis désolée, papa » avoua-t-elle, déçue. « Je ne les vois nulle part. » _

_« Ce n'est pas grave » la rassura-t-il. « On les trouvera à l'intérieur. » _

_Leur box en commun était d'une taille raisonnable, garnie de tables et de chaises, et d'un frigo plein de boissons fraîches. Des serveuses allaient d'un box à l'autre pour servir des rafraîchissements, des biscuits, du fromage, des carottes ou du céleri. Mr Evans reposa Lily à terre et elle courut chercher une carotte avant de revenir devant la fenêtre. Elle contempla, surexcitée, le champ qui s'étendait devant. _

_« Papa, papa, ça va commencer ! » _

_Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, et sautillait de joie. Un petit garçon, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, arriva et mit une main sur son épaule pour la faire se tenir tranquille. _

_« Arrête de sauter, Lily. Ce n'est qu'un jeu » dit-il d'un air autoritaire. _

_Elle lui tira la langue. « C'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas le sport, Cameron, que je dois être pareil. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Laisse moi regarder le match. » _

_Le match commença. C'était très tendu. Le ballon allait d'une extrémité à l'autre du champ plusieurs fois sans qu'aucune équipe ne marque. Lily et son père hurlèrent ensemble lorsqu'Arsenal marqua et même lorsqu'ils étaient prêts de marquer. _

_« Lily, tu veux apprendre à siffler vraiment fort ? » demanda-t-il en mimant avec ses mains. Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, lui montra comment rouler correctement la langue, et souffla ! Le sifflet était si bruyant que Lily sauta en l'air. _

_« Wow ! Apprends-moi, papa, apprends-moi ! » _

_Lily sautillait avec excitation. Elle roula la langue et plaça deux doigts dans sa bouche avant de souffler aussi fort qu'elle le put. Tout ce qui sortit fut de l'air. Elle essaya encore et encore, mais ne parvint pas à le faire correctement. Elle devenait fatiguée et frustrée. _

_« Comment tu fais, papa ? » gémit-elle. « Je n'y arrive pas ! » _

_Il se mit à rire et lui fit un câlin. _

_« Un jour, Lily. Un jour tu seras capable de siffler comme moi. » _

_Pendant tout ce temps, Cameron restait à regarder, toujours regarder, mais pas le jeu. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour le sport et n'en aurait jamais. _

_Le match était fantastique. Il le devint aux prolongations. Lily resta près de son père, à sauter, à hurler, à encourager et à essayer de siffler mais en vain. Arsenal battit Liverpool 2 à 1 et gagna la Coupe d'Angleterre de 1971. _

Lily savait que son père était toujours un homme, quelque part au fond de lui. Il avait beaucoup changé, tout comme elle. Ils avaient grandi et évolué, chacun de leur côté. Mais elle gardait le souvenir de ce jour-là, et son amour pour son père et sa famille ; et elle espérait, elle priait pour que lui aussi s'en souvienne.

* * *

Le match était sur le point de commencer. James et Sirius finissaient de se préparer dans les vestiaires. James faisait son petit discours d'encouragement, et avait accroché son plan de jeu sur un tableau derrière lui. Des petits ronds de couleur, surmontés d'étiquettes où l'on pouvait lire les noms des joueurs, filaient à toute allure dans un dessin du terrain de Quidditch. Peter courait entre les joueurs, chargé des serviettes et des bouteilles d'eau.

Lily s'acheminait jusqu'au terrain en compagnie de Sélène et Remus qui marchaient bras dessus bras dessous. Sa famille avançait derrière, un peu en retrait. Elle lança un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'ils suivaient toujours et vit Cameron quitter le château. Il était avec Rogue. Elle les observa avec curiosité tandis qu'ils étaient rejoints par le capitaine des Serpentards, Murray. Il y eut des signes de tête et des mains serrées.

« Regardez ça » dit-elle.

Mais Remus et Sélène étaient bien trop absorbés par leur propre activité pour l'entendre. L'inquiétude et la peur la tiraillèrent. Elle quitta le couple et courut en avant, vers l'endroit où l'équipe se préparait. James était dans un coin de la pièce, en train de fixer ses bottes.

« James » appela-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux, étonné, et sourit. « Lily, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Elle s'approcha tout près de lui et baissa la voix.

« Je m'inquiète, James. S'il te plaît, sois prudent » le pria-t-elle. « J'ai vu Cameron… il parlait avec Rogue et Murray. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de James. Il essaya de deviner ce qu'ils avaient en tête, mais en vain. Il se préparait au pire.

« Merci pour l'info » dit-il avec un sourire. « Et ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »

Elle rougit légèrement, les yeux baissés : « Je ne m'inquiétais pas, » mentit-elle. « Je pensais seulement que tu devrais le savoir. »

Il lui releva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais » murmura-t-il. Il se baissa un peu et lui vola un baiser, doux et sucré sur ses lèvres. « Pour avoir de la chance. »

Sur ce, James emmena l'équipe de Gryffondor sur le terrain, la poitrine gonflée de fierté et de détermination.

Lily le regarda partir, les doigts pressés sur les lèvres qui venaient de le toucher. C'était chaste et doux. Une partie d'elle-même songeait à répliquer, à le repousser comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ces dernières années, mais une plus grande partie d'elle choisit de chérir ce moment. Un baiser volé pour un peu de chance et d'amour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! L'horrible et répugnant coupe Sirius/ Pétunia ne dure pas longtemps. Je vous le promets !

Et aussi : Arsenal a vraiment battu Liverpool 2 à 1 en temps supplémentaire à la Coupe d'Angleterre en 1971.


	9. Gryffondor contre Serpentard 2e partie

**« Tu es FIANCÉE ? »**

_**Auteur**_: jegan

_**Titre d'origine**_** : **"You're ENGAGED ?" ( www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2752820/ 1/)

_**Traductrice**_** : **votre serviteur, Muira !

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage, thème, lieu, nom, etc. ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à** jegan **qui a bien voulu que je vous la fasse partager.

**Merci encore à tous mes sponsors : **Lavande B.P., Nolyssa, Catherine Broke, sirius07, Lils, tchingtchong, Time Tell Will.** Pour une fois que j'ai répondu à chacun, je suis fière de moi ! Et sans basse flatterie, vous m'avez réellement donné envie de vous traduire la suite, alors merci ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à traduire ce match de Quidditch, moi qui suis incapable d'en écrire un avec un tel souffle, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard – 2****e**** partie**

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue au match de Quidditch ! » La voix du commentateur Serdaigle résonna dans tout le stade. « Ce soir, les lions de Gryffondor rencontrent les reptiles de Serpentards dans les airs. On a dit que ce serait le match de la saison ! Du côté Gryffondor, nous avons James Potter, le Capitaine, … »

Le commentateur continua la liste des joueurs des deux équipes, avec un favoritisme affiché pour Gryffondor. Serpentard avait en effet battu Serdaigle dans un match tendu, plein de penaltys et les Serdaigles en étaient encore aigris.

Les deux capitaines, James et Murray, s'avancèrent pour se serrer la main sous l'œil vigilant du professeur qui arbitrait le match. Un coup de sifflet, et les balles furent lâchées.

Le match avait commencé.

Tous les joueurs étaient en l'air. Le souaffle passait de main en main. Les deux cognards tournaient dangereusement autour des joueurs en essayant de les faire tomber de leur balai. Et le vif d'or avait déjà disparu.

« Et le match débute sur les chapeaux de roues ! Gryffondor a le souaffle, McCready passe à Fletcher. Feinte de Fletcher qui revient au niveau de McCready mais accélère. Elle le passe à Potter. POTTER MARQUE ! Le premier point du match va à Gryffondor grâce à Potter. »

Les gradins éclatèrent en cris de joie et en applaudissements. Lily se pressa de revenir s'asseoir à côté de sa famille, de Sélène et des Maraudeurs. Le but marqué avait momentanément fait taire ses craintes. Elle se joignit aux applaudissements et fut heureuse de voir que son père saluait lui aussi le but. Ses joues étaient rougies par le vent et le sourire qu'il arborait les déridaient. Il applaudissait avec enthousiasme.

Lily mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Le bruit strident résonna sur le terrain, plus fort que tout autre son. Son père se retourna pour la regarder avec fierté et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. Il se mit lui aussi à siffler à ses côtés.

De l'autre côté de son père, Cameron était assis avec sa mère. Il les observait d'un œil désapprobateur. Voir Lily et son père se réconcilier grâce au sport était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il méprisait le sport et cette haine avait toujours été un défaut aux yeux de Mr Evans, et Cameron en était bien conscient. Les capacités de James Potter dans ce sport étaient une menace pour lui. Cela donnait à son rival une possibilité de ruiner ses chances d'épouser Lily. Mais Cameron avait tout arrangé. Il ne tolérerait aucun rival. Et c'était avec une anticipation malveillante qu'il observait le match.

« Oui ! Bel arrêt du gardien Gryffondor, Reilly ! Gryffondor a la balle, Fletcher, McCready, Potter, Fletcher… écarte-toi ! Ecarte-toi bon sang ! Fletcher est frappé par un cognard ! Il laisse tomber le souaffle, qui est repris par le capitaine Serpentard, Murray. Il revient en direction des poteaux de but. Aïe ! Frappé de plein fouet par un cognard… J'espère qu'il lui a cassé le bras… Je plaisante, professeur. Et Potter a récupéré le souaffle. Il file à toute vitesse de l'autre côté. Passe à Fletcher, qui passe à McCready, et repasse à Potter. Oh, c'est évité ! Le souaffle est rattrapé par le gardien Serpentard. Oh, c'est quoi ça ? Mauvais joueur ! Le batteur Serpentard envoie un cognard à Potter ! Il vacille. Va-t-il rester sur son balai ? Le peut-il ? »

James ignora le sang qui lui battait les tempes. Il ignora le vertige et la nausée qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il raffermit sa prise sur son balai et se redressa. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage. Encore 10 à 0 pour les Gryffondor. Il avait donc manqué ce dernier tir. Il jura intérieurement.

Le gardien Serpentard lui fit un petit sourire satisfait. James le prit calmement et continua à jouer. C'était Anna Barker, poursuiveuse Serpentard, qui détenait le souaffle. Il la prit en chasse en évitant les cognards dont il était continuellement bombardé. Sirius volait à côté de lui en les renvoyant de sa batte.

« Dommage pour ce dernier tir, vieux » cria-t-il. « J'l'ai pas vu venir, mais t'as presque marqué ! »

« Presque » fit James mécontent.

Les deux cognards arrivaient en flèche dans sa direction. Sirius en frappa un mais manqua le deuxième qui atteignit violemment James à l'épaule. Il fut secoué dans les airs et presque mis à bas de son balai. Mais il n'était pas Capitaine pour rien. Il se cramponna à la vie.

Pendant ce temps, les Serpentard marquèrent. Le score était donc à 10 points chacun.

Le vent sifflait autour d'eux et il commença à pleuvoir. Les gouttes d'eau tombèrent dru sur les joueurs, trempant leurs vêtements, les alourdissant, les aveuglant. Les Gryffondor marquèrent deux autres buts. Un de Fletcher, et l'autre de Potter mais de justesse. Il était continuellement assailli par les cognards.

James demanda un temps mort. Le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit et les joueurs descendirent des airs pour courir se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. James se précipita sur ses joueurs et leur lança à tous des sorts de séchage. Il lança également des sortilèges avancés pour les imperméabiliser et améliorer leur visibilité. Puis il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Cornedrue, je peux pas faire grand chose de plus » se plaignit Sirius. « Les batteurs Serpentard en ont après toi, mais Chester et moi, on ne peut pas tous les deux te protéger. Il doit veiller sur le reste de l'équipe. Je fais de mon mieux, alors accroche-toi ! »

James hocha la tête avec résignation. Bien sûr, les Serpentards ne semblaient rien faire d'autre que d'envoyer les cognards sur James, et les batteurs Gryffondors étaient impuissants à stopper leurs attaques. Et soudain, il comprit. C'était ce que Cameron avait arrangé avec Murray : tabasser James à fond. Et ça marchait. Il se frictionna l'épaule et ses autres blessures avec appréhension, et ce contact lui arracha une grimace.

« D'accord, » commença-t-il, résolu « les batteurs Serpentard veulent me mettre hors du jeu. Fletcher, McCready, c'est à vous de marquer. Jusque là, vous avez super bien joué, mais je sais que vous pouvez faire encore mieux. Il y a du vent, de la pluie, alors faites des passes petites et nettes. Soyez précis et méfiez-vous des poursuiveurs Serpentard qui voudront vous prendre la balle des mains.

Chester, je veux que tu les couvres, au cas où les cognards s'en prendraient à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et aussi, essaye de garder les cognards loin des batteurs Serpentards. Renvoie-les à l'opposé. Fais en sorte que les batteurs s'échinent à me les lancer. Et Sirius, tu me couvres. J'ai envie de survivre à ce match !

Compton, ça serait vraiment super si tu pouvais attraper le Vif assez vite. Je sais qu'il pleut, je sais que la visibilité est mauvaise, mais on doit gagner ! Le plus tôt ce match sera fini, le mieux ce sera. Ok, les Gryffondor, on y va et faites de votre mieux ! »

James termina son discours avec un petit sourire et un regard appuyé.

« On peut le faire ! »

Les joueurs joignirent leurs mains et se redonnèrent courage. Puis ils retournèrent sur le terrain en courant, enfourchèrent leurs balais et donnèrent un coup de pied au sol pour s'élever au-dessus de la pelouse. James savoura la sensation de la pluie sur son visage et sourit lorsque l'humidité se dissipa, laissant sa peau sèche et sa visibilité intacte. Sirius restait collé à lui. Les deux Maraudeurs étaient ensemble, côte à côte, comme toujours dans les combats de la vie.

Le sifflet retentit, et le jeu reprit.

L'équipe Gryffondor suivit les instructions de James à la lettre. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, c'était difficile de marquer avec seulement deux poursuiveurs contre trois. Vingt minutes après la reprise, les Serpentard avaient déjà 20 points d'avance. Les bleus de James se multipliaient, tout comme ceux de Sirius. Pour protéger son ami, il payait le prix fort.

« Pourquoi Mme Higgle ne les rappelle-t-elle pas à l'ordre ? » demanda Lily, furieuse. « Ils le blessent délibérément ! »

« Elle ne le sait pas. C'est la star des Gryffondor, alors ils l'empêchent simplement de marquer. » Sélène essaya de la réconforter.

Pendant ce temps, dans les airs, James profita d'un bref répit au milieu des attaques pour attraper le souaffle. Il avait une chance de réduire l'écart des scores. Il traversa le terrain aussi vite qu'il put. Sirius volait au-dessus de lui en renvoyant les cognards. L'un d'eux frôla son oreille, le manquant de peu. James visa et lança la balle.

« GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Et Potter est de retour dans le jeu. Beau tir ! Encore un comme ça et ils égalisent. Allez Gryffondor ! » hurla le commentateur. Les gradins applaudirent, sauf les Serpentards dont les huées étaient étouffées par les encouragements écrasants pour les Gryffondors.

Soudain, l'un des batteurs adverses balança sa batte trop près. Le bois dur rencontra la chair. Des os craquèrent. James chuta en spirale à une vitesse mortelle. Il s'écrasa sur la pelouse avec un grand bruit qui fit haleter et crier les spectateurs. Sirius atterrit à côté de lui. Lily et les autres dévalèrent les escaliers avec inquiétude.

« POTTER EST A TERRE ! JEU IRREGULIER ! » s'écria le commentateur, outré. « Ce sale Serpentard ! C'était délibéré. Ça ne leur suffisait pas de le bombarder de cognards, ils veulent le tuer ! Rhaa ! Misérables Serpentards ! »

« Jeu irrégulier ! » cria Mr Evans. « Carton rouge ! Carton rouge ! »

Mais il n'y a pas de cartons rouges en Quidditch, alors le match reprit. Les Gryffondors furent gratifiés d'un penalty que Fletcher tira et gagna, menant les Gryffondor à égalité avec les Serpentard. Compton s'élevait haut dans les airs en scrutant désespérément à travers la pluie pour apercevoir un éclat doré.

Il plongea.

« Compton a vu le VIF ! Il plonges. Il l'attrape ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! HOURRA ! Mais Potter est peut-être mort ! Nous attendons l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh sur le terrain et son diagnostic. Une telle brutalité dans un match nous ramène aux premiers jours du Quidditch ! Dommage que ça ne soit pas Murray qui soit étendu, à moitié mort, sur la pelouse. Saleté de Serp… »

A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall en eut vraiment assez. Elle lui intima le silence d'un mouvement de baguette.

James gisait face contre terre, inconscient. Le vert se changea en rouge à mesure qu'un sang épais suintait de sa blessure à la tête. Sirius le retourna avec précaution.

« James, Cornedrue, » l'appela-t-il. « Réveille-toi, mon vieux. C'est moi, Patmol. »

Aucune réponse. Le sort qu'il avait jeté un peu plus tôt commençait à faiblir. L'humidité s'infiltra dans ses vêtements, ses bottes, ses cheveux et couvrit son visage de froides gouttelettes. Il était inanimé.

Les larmes de Lily tombaient avec la pluie. Elle se jeta à côté de lui, secouée de sanglots. Elle écarta ses cheveux bruns de ses yeux et, doucement, embrassa son front. Les doigts sur son cou, elle détecta un pouls fragile qui allait et venait de façon irrégulière.

De l'autre côté de la pelouse, elle vit une paire de chaussures noires et brillantes. Elle était calme, fermement résolue.

« Toi » cria-t-elle à Cameron. « Tu es responsable de ça ! Je t'ai vu avec Murray. C'est à cause de toi que c'est arrivé. Comment oses-tu lui faire du mal ? »

Lily était debout et marchait à grandes enjambées vers lui, l'air accusateur. Derrière elle, Sirius avait sorti sa baguette. Il était furieux.

« J'en ai marre de tout ça. Je ne suis pas un enfant qu'on regarde mais qu'on n'entend pas. Ecoute-moi, maintenant. Plus de charades. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'épouserai pas. Reste loin de James, et reste loin de moi ! »

Lily furieuse jeta Cameron à terre d'une violente poussée.

L'air craqua et brûla, comme si la foudre était tombée, mais il n'y avait pas de tonnerre.

A la place de Lily se tenait une petite fille en robe rouge, et ses cheveux auburn étaient coiffés en deux longues couettes tenues par des rubans rouges. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air confus, et se recroquevilla contre les gouttes. A travers le rideau de pluie, elle aperçut la haute silhouette de Mr Evans et courut jusqu'à lui pour enlacer sa taille.

« Papa ! »


	10. Jeunesse et Tendresse

**Voilà la suite ! Je pense que je ne pourrais pas tout traduire d'ici la rentrée… Certains chapitre sont courts mais d'autres plus difficiles (notamment un autre match de Quidditch), et je ne parle même pas du dernier chapitre qui est é-n-o-r-m-e ! ;-) **

**Mais bon, je me suis lancé le défi de ne pas faire traîner cette histoire encore un an alors ayez confiance !!**

**Sur ce, le merci habituel aux revieweurs/sponsors de ce chapitre : Puky, sandrine, tchingtchong, Elayna Black, Nolyssa, Lavande B.P., Catherine Broke, Time Tell Will  
**

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Jeunesse et tendresse  
**

Eberlué, Sirius restait immobile, baguette en main. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait essayé de lancer un sort à Cameron, mais l'avait manqué. Où était Lily ? Et d'où venait cette petite fille ?

Mr Evans fixait l'enfant accroché à sa taille. Sa femme arriva et la prit dans ses bras.

« Maman ! » s'écria l'enfant en se collant à elle.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Mr Evans d'un air menaçant.

« Je…Je… »

Cameron, inconscient de se qui se passait, grogna depuis la pelouse. « Ne me pousse pas, Lily ! … Lily ? »

La petite fille se retourna dans les bras de sa mère.

« Je n'ai poussé personne » dit-elle en plissant les yeux pour l'apercevoir, à travers la pluie, étendu dans l'herbe. « Cameron ? » avança-t-elle d'un ton incertain. « Comment est-tu devenu si grand tout d'un coup ? »

« Lily ? » demanda Mme Evans avec une vive agitation.

« Oui maman ? » répondit la petite fille.

Mme Evans était visiblement troublée, même choquée. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Peter, » cria-t-elle à son mari, qui lui prit alors la main pour la rassurer.

Sélène courut jusqu'à Lily : « Lily, c'est toi ? »

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » demanda Lily.

Sélène observa les yeux émeraudes avec sérieux.

« Lily, c'est moi, Sélène, ta meilleure amie. Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Les deux couettes auburn se balançaient d'un côté et de l'autre.

Sélène, qui était restée forte durant tout le match pourtant violent, s'effondra en larmes. Sa meilleure amie ne la reconnaissait même pas. Remus la tint fermement dans ses bras en essayant de la réconforter.

« Lily Evans ? »

La petite Lily se retourna pour voir le propriétaire de cette voix si impérieuse. Lorsqu'il la fixa, elle remarqua l'étincelle dans ses yeux clairs et le reflet argenté de sa longue barbe ; et elle sourit. Sa longue cape écarlate était brodée de petites étoiles argentées.

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? » Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, remplis de questionnements enfantins.

« Sais-tu qui je suis, Lily ? »

Elle secoua la tête en dénégation.

« Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore. »

Il prit sa petite main dans la sienne et lui serra doucement.

« Très heureuse de vous rencontrer, Professeur Dum-bumbly-dor » dit-elle en écorchant légèrement son nom.

« Lily, peux-tu me dire quel âge tu as ? »

« J'ai neuf ans » dit-elle fièrement en se redressant, la tête haute. Et vous, quel âge vous avez ? »

« Lily » la réprimanda Mr Evans.

Mais Dumbledore se pencha pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille. Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent d'étonnement, et elle resta bouche bée.

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête, l'air sérieux.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire ce soir » commença Dumbledore sur un ton plus formel. « Nous devrions rentrer au château, nous sécher et prendre un bon chocolat chaud. Je pense que ce serait mieux, Mme et Mr Evans, si Lily passait la nuit avec vous plutôt que dans le dortoir des filles. Demain matin, nous essayerons d'inverser le sortilège. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lily remarqua James, qui gisait inconscient dans l'herbe.

« Maman, Maman ! Regarde ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » s'écria-t-elle en courant jusqu'à lui. De ses petits doigts, elle repoussa doucement les cheveux bruns trempés qui collaient à son front. Elle toucha ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, ses oreilles, ses lèvres ; c'était froid, mouillé et moite. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur la paume de sa main. Elle voyait son sang tacher la pelouse.

« Il saigne ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Le long de sa propre joue, elle sentait couler quelque chose d'humide qui n'était pas de la pluie. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce garçon, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui pinçait son petit cœur. Les traits de son visage, sincères et calmes, l'attiraient, son air vulnérable éveillait sa compassion.

Dumbledore fit léviter le corps de James et Lily fit un bon en arrière.

« Comment vous faites ça ? » demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite, sa main toujours posée sur le visage de James. Elle se mit à marcher à côté de lui sur le chemin du château.

« Magie, » répondit-il. « Je suis un sorcier. »

« Vraiment ? » Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'admiration et de crainte.

« Vraiment » dit-il. « Et toi, mon enfant, tu es une sorcière. Bienvenue à Poudlard, Lily, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. »

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, derrière le portrait de la sorcière à la verrue, une dispute avait éclaté, plus enflammée que le feu de cheminée qui rougeoyait en diffusant une douce chaleur.

« Le mariage est annulé ! » s'écria Mr Evans.

Mais Mme Grunnings n'était pas de cet avis. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à une belle-fille sorcière, quitte à surenchérir. Avec fierté et vanité, elle voyait déjà ses amies du club de loisirs s'extasier devant son physique jeune et sans défaut. Elle avait besoin de Lily pour retrouver sa jeunesse et sa beauté, et elle savait que son mari pourrait aussi l'utiliser pour réussir dans ses affaires. Quelques petits coups de baguette magique dans leur arbre généalogique et le trône d'Angleterre serait à portée de main.

« Peter chéri, s'il vous plaît » répliqua-t-elle. « Reconsidérez cela ! Cameron sera comte un jour. Vous ferez partie de la famille, et partagerez notre fortune, notre prestige et notre influence. Il est jeune, et encore un peu mal dégrossi mais ce mariage avec Lily les adouciera tous les deux ! »

« Il a presque tué un garçon, » répliqua Mr Evans d'une voix mortellement calme. « A cause de Cameron, James Potter est insconscient à l'infirmerie, gravement blessé à la tête ! Je n'ai jamais vu si peu de fair-play, et surtout venant de quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance et que je considérais comme un membre de ma famille… Cameron Grunnings, vous ne vous approchez plus de ma fille ! »

Sur ce, il entra dans sa propre chambre et claqua la porte. La petite Lily était installée sur le lit, à côté de sa mère qui lui brossait les cheveux. Avec des gestes brusques, Mr Evans enleva ses chaussures avant de les jeter au sol, puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« C'est terminé, » dit-il.

Sa femme soupira de soulagement en faisant passer la brosse à travers l'épaisse chevelure auburn de sa fille. Lily avait revêtu pour dormir un haut de pyjama de son père dont les manches avaient été roulées pour que ses petites mains puissent être à l'air libre.

« Lily, tu peux dormir avec Petunia cette nuit, » dit gentiment Mme Evans. Elle la souleva pour l'emmener dans la chambre d'à côté et la glissa dans le lit libre. « Bonne nuit, ma chérie. »

« Bonne nuit, maman » bâilla Lily.

Mme Evans éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

« '_Demain_ _matin'_ a dit Dumbledore, » cita Mr Evans. « Et c'est tout. Rose, comment ceci a-t-il pu arriver ? Nous devions partir dans la matinée, et maintenant Lily… » Il soupira. « Elle a perdu les huit dernières années de sa vie. »

« Dumbledore va arranger ça, » dit sa femme pour le rassurer. « Il a dit qu'il le ferait. »

« Il a dit qu'il essayerait : rien n'est sûr ! »

« Et s'il ne peut pas ? Que ferons-nous alors ? On trouvera quelqu'un d'autre qui le pourra, tout simplement. Garde confiance Peter. Tout redeviendra comme avant. »

« Tu as raison, Rose, » concéda-t-il. « Mais je devrais reconsidérer les dons que je fais à cette école. »

« Reconsidère tout ce que tu veux, » le taquina Rose, « mais tu n'arrêteras rien du tout. Lily aime cette école et tu aimes Lily. »

« Tu sais, » commença-t-il, « avec le mariage et tout le reste, j'avais oublié ça. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça, mais c'est arrivé. Et de revoir Lily après tout ce temps où elle a été en pension et nous en voyage ou en vacances, de voir à quel point elle est magnifique, et à quel point elle est heureuse à Poudlard, ça m'a fait comprendre combien elle était malheureuse avec Cameron et avec nous. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de la forcer à se marier. J'aime ma fille… Je l'aime vraiment. »

« Je sais, Peter, » Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il mit son pyjama, grimpa sur le lit, et se pencha aussi pour embrasser sa femme.

« ça m'a rappelé tant de choses de revoir Lily enfant » dit-il, rempli de souvenirs nostalgiques.

« Tu te souviens à nouveau de ce que c'est que d'être un père. »

« Ça m'avait manqué. »

« Elle t'avait manqué ». Mme Evans l'embrassa en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

* * *

La petite Lily se blottit dans les couvertures à la recherche de chaleur. Elle avait promis à sa maman qu'elle dormirait, mais elle était effrayée et troublée. Un instant, elle était tranquillement en train de jouer dans sa chambre avec ses jouets, son cochon Gérard et son éléphant Ely, et l'instant d'après elle était debout sous la pluie à l'extérieur d'un château, entourée de gens en drôles de robes, aussi bien les garçons que les filles. Cameron et Petunia avaient tous les deux grandi. Elle était la seule petite fille dans un monde d'adolescents et d'adultes, et ça l'effrayait.

Et puis il y avait eu le garçon brun qui saignait dans l'herbe, avec ses lunettes de travers. La compassion qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui, la peur et l'inquiétude pour sa santé, étaient des émotions d'une profondeur inconnue de son jeune âge. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant ; bien sûr, beaucoup ici semblaient la connaître, mais elle ne les connaissait pas. Ou peut-être que si…

Il y avait un homme avec une longue barbe blanche. Le Professeur Dumbledore. Il avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle pouvait faire de la magie alors ? Il avait dit qu'ils devraient l'_arranger_. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle ferma ses yeux contre les questions sans fin et essaya de dormir.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Petunia se réveilla. Elle s'habilla et s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

« Pas un mot, petite idiote, » chuchota-t-elle d'un air menaçant, en souriant intérieurement. « C'est pas parce que tu es redevenue jeune que tu dois avoir droit à un traitement spécial. Tu es encore la même morveuse agaçante que tu as toujours été ! »

Elle quitta la pièce en silence. Lily se peletonna et cligna des yeux pour bloquer ses larmes. C'était trop pour elle.

Une heure plus tard ou presque, Petunia revint en sanglotant rageusement. Lily était toujours éveillée, et soudain elle fut attrappée brutalement à travers la couette.

« Je te hais ! Je hais les gens de ton espèce. Les sorciers et les sorcières… Tous des monstres ! Des gens cruels ! Des monstres ! Je te hais, Lily Evans ! »

Petunia la repoussa violemment sur le matelas, dessera sa poigne et se recoucha dans son propre lit. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, sa petite sœur entendit – elle en jurerait – un murmure : « Je te hais, Sirius. »

Lily dormit très peu cette nuit-là. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment très bien entendu avec sa sœur, elles étaient trop différentes, mais là c'était pire que tout. Elle resta allongée, éveillée, bien longtemps après avoir entendu les premiers ronflements de sa sœur. Elle ne savait pas qui était Sirius, et ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur, mais elle en savait assez pour comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa sœur était en colère. Et elle en conçut l'espoir que le lien qui existait entre elles pourraient un jour être resserré.

* * *

Le soleil matinal perçait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes du bureau directorial. Dans leurs portraits accrochés aux murs, les directeurs et directrices précédents s'éveillaient en ronchonnant. La lumière faisait briller les instruments de cuivre et d'or qui bourdonnaient, sifflaient, et s'agitaient, comme mus par leur volonté propre.

« Mr Cameron Grunnings, » commença Dumbledore d'un ton formel, « votre comportement d'hier soir était inacceptable. Je ne tolèrerai aucune violence ni aucune corruption à Poudlard. Aussi deux employés du Ministère de la Magie vous attendent derrière cette porte : ils vous escorteront, vous et votre mère, hors de nos murs. »

Cameron souffla avec arrogance et quitta la pièce, sa mère sur les talons. L'un des employés du Ministère sortit sa baguette et l'agita pour modifier leur mémoire et leurs souvenirs. Le même sort était réservé aux photographes qui attendaient à l'extérieur, près des calèches. Les Evans ne cherchèrent pas à leur dire au revoir : tout avait déjà été dit.

Le suivant à entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore fut Sirius. Il avait été si inquiet qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Son inquiétude pour James et pour Lily l'avait tourmenté toute la nuit, et son bref rendez-vous avec Pétunia l'avait seulement privé d'un peu plus de sommeil. De grosses cernes sombres lui entouraient les yeux. Son visage pâle et creusé contrastait terriblement avec ses cheveux noirs. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se raser. Il entra dans le bureau, le cœur lourd.

« Mr Black, votre démonstration de courage et d'amitié à l'égard de Mr Potter était remarquable… Cependant, même si vous visiez Cameron, c'est Lily qui a été touchée, et cela ne peut rester impuni. »

« Je comprends, monsieur. Je suis désolé. »

« Mais d'abord, nous devons arranger cela. Quel sortilège avez-vous utilisé ? »

A cet instant, le visage de Sirius exprima clairement sa confusion.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, monsieur. J'allais lancer un Jambencoton ou un Expelliarmus, ou quelque chose comme ça.. mais ensuite, j'ai entendu Lily dire qu'elle n'était pas « un enfant, qu'on voyait mais qu'on entendait pas », et je me suis embrouillé, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas quel sortilège j'ai lancé. »

« Donnez-moi votre baguette. »

Sirius fit ce que Dumbledore demandait, mais avec hésitation. Il craignait qu'il ne la brisât en deux. A la place, Dumbledore toucha du bout de sa baguette l'extrémité de celle de Sirius.

« _Prior Incantato_. »

Une fumée gris clair sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Sirius. Elle grandit jusqu'à former la silhouette d'une petite fille, Lily. Dumbledore fixa la fumée et réfléchit en tapotant sa barbe.

« D'après la couleur claire, la forme indéterminée et les bords flous, on peut dire que le sortilège n'est que temporaire. Cela ne causera pas de dommages. Nous devons seulement attendre qu'il se termine. Pendant ce temps, vous devriez aller voir Mr Potter. Madame Pomfresh prend bien soin de lui, il devrait sortir rapidement. »

Sirius se détendit, complètement rassuré.

« Merci, Professeur » dit-il en sortant en toute hâte du bureau pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Enfin, ce furent Mr et Mme Evans qui entrèrent avec leur plus jeune fille. Lily était habillée avec des vêtements de Pétunia qui étaient bien trop grands pour elle. Un mélange de perplexité, de confusion et d'admiration se peignait sur son visage. Le bourdonnement et le sifflement des instruments, ajoutés aux ronflements et aux clignements d'yeux des portraits, la laissaient dans un état d'étonnement constant. Une sorcière, même, lui tira la langue en la fixant de ses yeux violets.

« Je crois que la Salle sur Demande pourrait être très utile pour résoudre ce problème, » dit Dumbledore en remarquant sa robe. Lily lui sourit en haussant maladroitement les épaules dans ses vêtements trop grands.

« Mr et Mme Evans, j'ai étudié le sort qui a été lancé sur votre fille. Cela ne lui fera aucun mal, elle l'a seulement reçu par accident. Dans une semaine, ou à peu près, cela disparaîtra et tout sera comme avant. »

Le couple soupira de soulagement.

« Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour les craintes et les inconvénients que cela a pu causer. Vous êtes invités à rester à Poudlard le temps que vous souhaiterez. Le cas échéant, nous sommes parfaitement capables de nous occuper de Lily. La vie doit continuer aussi normalement que possible. »

« Merci Professeur, merci pour tout, » dit Mr Evans. « Notre autre fille, Pétunia, a choisi de repartir ce matin avec les Grunnings. Quant à ma femme et moi-même, nous devons retourner au travail. Mais si c'est possible, nous aimerions rester jusqu'à la fin du dîner pour être sûrs que Lily sera à l'aise. »

« Ce sera très bien, » acquiesça Dumbledore.

« Vous partez ? » demanda Lily avec de grands yeux.

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras.

« Oui, ma chérie, » dit-elle en essayant de la rassurer. « Nous aurions aimé rester plus longtemps, mais nous avons du travail. Dans quelques jours, tout sera revenu comme avant. En attendant, Poudlard veillera sur toi. »

Les yeux émeraudes de Lily s'embuèrent de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Je sais qu'en ce moment tu dois avoir très peur, » commença Dumbledore. « Tu n'as aucun souvenir de cet endroit ou des gens qui sont là. Mais chacun d'entre eux t'aime, Lily. Tu es à ta place ici, et j'espère que tu vas être heureuse. C'est un endroit magique. »

En entendant sa voix profonde, elle sentait l'effet apaisant de ses paroles et elle sut qu'elle apprécierait ce temps qu'elle allait passer à Poudlard.

* * *

Grâce à un passage fructueux dans la Salle sur Demande, Lily portait à présent des vêtements beaucoup plus adaptés à son âge et à sa taille. Une robe blanche toute simple aux manches brodées de petits lys, dont la taille était marquée par une ceinture verte qui allait avec ses yeux. Elle portait des collants blancs et des petites chaussures noires à boucles. Ses cheveux auburn étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

Lily tira sur la robe de sa mère.

« Comment va le garçon ? Celui qui a été blessé, » demanda-t-elle.

« Il va bien, mais il dort. Tu veux aller le voir ? » suggéra gentiment Rose.

Lily hocha la tête.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls visiteurs de la journée à l'infirmerie. Les Maraudeurs et Sélène s'étaient rassemblés devant la porte avec anxiété. Madame Pomfresh n'autorisait qu'un seul visiteur à la fois et lorsque les Evans arrivèrent, c'était Sirius qui était assis en silence à côté de James.

Les commotions cérébrales étaient rares à Poudlard. Pendant la nuit, James s'était réveillé, pris de convulsions et s'était mis à vomir. A présent, le pire était passé, et James dormait, sous la stricte surveillance de Madame Pomfresh.

En entrant, Mr et Mme Evans allèrent parler à l'infirmière, laissant Lily aller voir James toute seule. Elle passa derrière les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et tomba sur Sirius. La rêverie du garçon s'arrêta lorsqu'il leva les yeux et la reconnut.

« Lily, je suis désolé, » s'excusa-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas que ce sort te touche. »

« C'est bon, » dit-elle en se juchant sur le bord du lit. « Je ne sais pas bien comment toute cette histoire de sort est arrivée. Mais je… » elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « J'aime bien ça. »

C'était vrai. Plus elle restait à Poudlard, et plus elle se sentait chez elle.

James était allongé sous les draps blancs et amidonnés. Son visage serein et paisible était pâle et lisse, comme sculpté dans l'albâtre. Ses cheveux noirs entouraient son visage de manière désordonnée. Ses bras reposaient sur les draps. Lily tendit la main pour la poser sur la sienne. Elle était froide et moite au toucher ; elle la serra pour la réchauffer.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

Perplexe, il la fixa un instant. Puis il comprit que c'était un effet secondaire du sort. La culpabilité lui serra le cœur.

« Sirius. »

Lily fit le rapprochement avec le nom que sa sœur avait prononcé avec haine. Elle se demanda en elle-même ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Pétunia pour lui faire autant de mal.

« Et lui, comment il s'appelle ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à James.

« James. James Potter. » lui apprit-il. « Le Gryffondor qui t'aime » ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

La jeune Lily était surprise, même si une partie d'elle-même lui affirma qu'elle le savait déjà.

« Et moi ? Est-ce que… est-ce que la moi plus grande… ? »

« Toi seule connais la réponse, Lily. »

Elle resta immobile, perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou penser. Elle fut soulagée lorsque James s'agita sous les draps, lui évitant ainsi de répondre. Les paupières du garçon papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent.

Au début, tout ce qui l'entourait était flou. Il cligna des yeux et cligna encore. Les contrastes se creusèrent, la luminosité baissa. Il vit d'abord Sirius et lui sourit. Son meilleur ami était à ses côtés, comme toujours. Sa main était chaude. Il regarda et trouva par dessus une autre main, plus petite et plus claire.

Lily fut frappée par l'intensité de son regard lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ses pupilles d'un brun couleur chocolat retinrent toute son attention. Elle tendit la main pour poser sa paume ouverte sur sa joue froide.

James était immobile, hypnotisé par ces petites mains et ce visage. Un enfant à Poudlard ? Un enfant aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert émeraude saisissants. La vérité hantait l'extrême frange de ses pensée ; il avait peur de l'accepter.

D'un geste impulsif, Lily se pencha pour l'enlacer, cachant ainsi ses larmes de soulagement dans la courbe rassurante de son cou.

« J'avais si peur. Je t'ai vu allongé dans l'herbe, et il y avait du sang… »

Il l'attira à lui et ne put se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant ses ecchymoses en cours de guérison.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Tout est de ma faute » répondit Sirius. « Lily a de nouveau neuf ans. Elle ne se souvient de rien, pour les huit dernières années : ni de toi, ni de moi, ni de rien d'autre. Elle est redevenue un enfant. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Le prochain chapitre s'appelle... Tadam ! "**_Chocolat et Sortilèges_**" A bientôt !


	11. Chocolat et Enchantements

**Merci**** (et désolée de ne pas répondre personnellement) : tchingtchong** (toujours pas de Godzilla dans ce chapitre !), **Catherine Broke**, **Puky**, **Lavande B.P.**, **Nolyssa**, **ginevra1 **et **violaine**.

Un conseil, j'espère que vous avez mangé ou que vous êtes en train de prendre votre goûter… parce que sinon, vous allez avoir faim ! ;-)

**Chapitre 11 : Chocolat et Enchantements**

La jeune Lily passa ses dernières heures en compagnie de ses parents à se familiariser de nouveau avec Poudlard. C'était comme si elle voyait le château pour la première fois. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle avec étonnement et émerveillement.

Sélène faisait office de guide, les menant à travers les froids couloirs de pierre et dans le parc vallonné. Chaque partie de Poudlard avait sa propre histoire à dévoiler. Sélène le leur raconta avec beaucoup d'amour, d'enthousiasme et de détails. Poudlard était pour tous un foyer.

Ce soir, lorsque Mr et Mme Evans s'en iraient, ce serait à Sélène que reviendrait le soin de veiller sur Lily jusqu'à ce que le sort disparaisse. C'est pourquoi Sélène était dispensée de cours ce jour6là, pour permettre une transition plus facile pour Lily. Elle devenaient très amies, une fois de plus, et cependant c'était plus que cela. Un lien plus profond se formait, les unissait comme deux sœurs, plus profond que n'importe quelle relation de sang qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Elles étaient sœurs par une magie ancienne.

Elles se tenaient devant le lac, tandis que l'obscurité avançait à grands pas.

« Je me souviens de la première fois que l'on s'est vues », commença Sélène. « Tu étais assise dans un coin du compartiment, toute seule, à lire un livre contre la vitre. Et un livre d'école, en plus ! Je me suis assise à côté de toi et j'ai lu par-dessus ton épaule. Tu étais si calme.

Lorsque j'ai su que tu étais une fille de moldus, je me suis mise à te raconter tout ce que je savais sur le monde magique. J'étais une experte, tu sais, comme je venais d'une famille de sorciers. Et toi, tu étais si bon public ! Tu riais toujours au bons moments, et t'étonnais aussi… plus que je ne l'aurais pensé… mais bon, tu venais d'une famille de moldus, tout était nouveau, tout était merveilleux…

Tu as de la chance de pouvoir vivre ça une deuxième fois. Découvrir à nouveau Poudlard pour la première fois. C'est un endroit étonnant. »

Lily sourit, signifiant par là qu'elle était d'accord.

« Et puis, il s'est avéré que nous étions toutes les deux à Gryffondor, » continua Sélène. « On était tellement contentes qu'on est resté éveillées toute la nuit à parler. On a juré d'être amies pour la vie. »

« Vraiment ? »demanda Lily. De toute sa jeune vie, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu une si bonne amie. Il n'y avait que Cameron pour jouer avec elle. Mais il était plus vieux et elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il lui tirait toujours les cheveux et la regardait avec un air moqueur. Et une fois, il lui a cassé sa Barbie. Il a fait éclater sa tête et il a dit que ce n'était pas lui.

Sélène leva son petit doigt. « Vraiment. »

Lily joignit son petit doigt à celui de Sélène.

« Je jure par le petit doigt… » entonnèrent-elles à deux, « d'être amies… »

« Non, sœurs » dit Lily.

« Pour la vie. »

* * *

Le festin du soir fut un repas mémorable. Les viandes tendres, les succulents légumes, les jus de fruits sucrés furent suivis du meilleur dessert possible. Un énorme gâteau au chocolat : des couches et des couches de chocolat meringué, collées ensemble par une riche sauce chocolat fondante et des biscuits au chocolat émiettés, le tout servi avec une grosse portion de crème et de glace.

Les étudiants de Poudlard se gavèrent, en particulier les Maraudeurs. Sirius, dans un acte sans précédent de suprême générosité, donna sa part de gâteau à James, en punition de son geste. Comme le font les meilleurs amis, il fut immédiatement pardonné, mais il se sentait toujours coupable.

James était encore un peu sensible et contusionné par le match. Mais il était surtout contrarié que la meilleure fille au monde et sa fleur préférée soit désormais une enfant de neuf ans. Cette constatation mettait un sacré bémol à ses plans de romantisme. Cependant elle était une enfant attachante, de la même façon qu'elle était une jeune femme charmante. Il l'aimerait toujours.

Remus s'assit en face de Lily. Il avait le visage terreux et les yeux cernés. Pendant tout le repas, il divertit Lily avec des tours de magie. Sa robe trouée était propice à toutes sortes de tours merveilleux. Il plia une serviette ; elle se transforma en une colombe blanche et s'envola. Une feuille de salade devint un bouquet de fleurs. Des morceaux de chocolats se retrouvaient cachés derrière les oreilles de Lily.

Celles de Sirius furent un moment transformées en des oreilles de chien poilues. Des moignons de ramures commencèrent à jaillir du crâne de James. Le visage grassouillet et joufflu de Peter s'allongea pour prendre les traits d'un rat, des oreilles et un nez pointues, ainsi que des moustaches.

Pour son final, Remus prit la fourchette, la cuillère et le couteau de Lily. Il les enveloppa d'une serviette et versa son jus de citrouille dans l'ouverture du dessus. La serviette resta sèche. Il referma le dessus et commença à la secouer. Il ouvrit la serviette et la posa sur la table. A l'intérieur, il y avait un fin bracelet d'or rouge. Il était décoré d'une seule chose : un lys.

Lily était si impressionnée qu'elle en resta bouche bée. C'était le bracelet le plus magnifique qui lui ait été donné de voir.

« Un lys pour une fleur de lys » dit Rémus en lui tendant.

Elle se battit un moment avec le fermoir, jusqu'à ce que James propose :

« Là, laisse-moi faire ». Il se pencha par-dessus la table et tendit les mains pour fixer le fermoir à sa place. Ses fortes mains étaient grandes à côté de son fragile et petit poignet.

« Merci, merci beaucoup » fit Lily.

Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade, écartant d'un geste les bougies flottantes qui menaçaient de mettre le feu à sa barbe argentée. La Grande Salle était silencieuse.

« Ce soir, il nous faut dire au revoir aux premiers Moldus en un siècle à avoir honoré de leur présence les couloirs de Poudlard. Nous espérons que votre séjour a été à la fois plaisant et épanouissant. Par bonheur, le futur verra davantage de liens se former entre la communauté sorcière et le reste du monde. Merci, Mr et Mme Evans, de votre visite à Poudlard ! »

La Grande Salle explosa en applaudissement, exception faite de la table Serpentard qui masquait à peine son contentement et qui s'attira de ce fait le regard désapprobateur du Professeur McGonagall.

Dire au revoir à ses parents sur les marches du Château qui précédaient les pentes herbeuses, au-dessous d'un ciel étoilé, n'était pas facile pour la petite Lily. Elle les enlaca, les embrassa, et les supplia de rester juste un peu plus longtemps, pour la border dans son lit. Mais les calèches sans chevaux attendaient et Mr et Mme Evans avaient une très importante réunion d'affaires le lendemain matin, réunion qu'ils ne pouvaient rater.

« Je t'aime, maman » dit Lily. « Je t'aime papa. »

« Au revoir mon cœur » dit Rose dans un câlin.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie » fit son père, plus détaché. « On se voit à Noël. »

Ils se retournèrent et la quittèrent.

Lily entoura Sélène de ses bras et cacha son visage dans son ventre. Sélène sentait ses larmes humide à travers son vêtement. Elle se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de Lily.

« Ça va aller, Lily » dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. « Tu les as entendus ? Vous vous reverrez à Noël ! »

« Non, c'est pas vrai » gémit-elle. « Ils vont toujours en croisière et je reste coincée avec Pétunia, et elle, elle est méchante. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera cette fois-ci, Lily. Rassure-toi. »

Sélène prit sa main et la reconduisit dans le château. Lily sécha ses pleurs, mais ses yeux étaient rouges et elle reniflait encore. Elle essuya son nez sur sa manche et remarqua quelque chose qui pendait de son poignet. C'était le bracelet enchanté. Elle l'avait oublié. Les souvenirs des Maraudeurs et du festin refirent alors surface. Elle sourit. Poudlard était son endroit préféré au monde.

* * *

La salle commune des Gryffondors était chaleureuse et crépitait. Le feu brûlait dans sa cheminée de pierre. Les Maraudeurs paressaient sur les fauteuils les plus proches. Ils se redressèrent lorsqu'ils virent entrer les deux filles.

« Dame de la Lune et Dame de la Fleur, je vous en prie, prenez mon siège » offrit Sirius. Il poussa Peter de son siège et s'assit à sa place. Peter resta par terre en grommelant et en se grattant la plante des pieds.

Lily se blottit dans le fauteuil, tout contre Sélène. Ses yeux fatigués était hypnotisés par les flammes bleues, rouges et oranges qui dansaient. De temps en temps, un première année lançait un Fizwizbiz dans la flamme qui devenait verte en un craquement.

« Lily, comment as-tu trouvé ton premier jour à Poudlard ? » demanda James.

« Merveilleux ! Sélène m'a tout montré ! »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent entre eux avec un air machiavélique.

« Pas tout, j'en suis sûr » dit Sirius avec des yeux brillants. « Demain, c'est samedi. Donc pas de cours. On t'emmènera dans tous les endroits que Sélène ne connaît pas. »

Lily gloussa de joie.

« Oh oui ! » sourit-elle.

« Où est Rémus ? » demanda Sélène.

« Sa grand-mère est encore malade » répondit Sirius en le couvrant. « Il sera de retour demain matin. »

« Madame Pomfresh est venu le chercher après le dîner » dit James sérieusement.

Sirisu était surpris. Elle savait à propos de Rémus. Savait-elle à propose de lui aussi, et de James, et de Peter ? Il lui apparut alors que Remus et Sélène étaient plus proches qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il était content pour eux, mais pourtant, la pointe de jalousie ne pouvait pas être ignorée. Il aurait pu être, lui, avec elle.

Il pouvait encore entendre la voix rauque de Pétunia lui murmurer vulgairement des doux mots à l'oreille. Des mots pour faire plaisir, pour exciter et pour aguicher. Des mots qui lui écorchaient les oreilles et le rendaient plus malade à chaque fois qu'ils étaient prononcés. Sa curiosité pour la moldue aux couleurs vives et aux mini-jupes ne l'avait rendu que malheureux, et il s'en faisait d'amers reproches.

Sélène se leva discrètement de son siège pour aller s'asseoir seule devant la fenêtre. La vitre était glacée. Elle y appuya sa paume et reposa son front contre le mur de pierre. La pleine lune brillait, ronde et luisante, orbe parfaitement sphérique entouré de milliers de lucioles éparpillées sur le velours d'un violet sombre.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux sur le parc. Elle savait que le Saul Cogneur était là. Tordu dans son agonie. Lançant méchamment ses branches noueuses. Et au-delà, il y avait Rémus. Elle pouvait sentir sa douleur se tordre dans son estomac, torturer son imagination. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Elle essuya une larme.

Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Après un moment de silence, il parla.

« Quand l'as-tu appris ? »

« Il me l'a dit hier » renifla-t-elle. « J'arrive à peine à le croire. »

« On n'y arrivait pas non plus au début. Pire chose ne pouvait pas arriver à un gars aussi gentil. Il est un frère pour James et moi, et pour Peter aussi. »

Il ajouta doucement : « ça va aller. »

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Non ça ne l'est pas. La vie n'est jamais juste. »

Il lui tendit une main.

« Reviens près du feu. Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste. »

Elle prit la main offerte.

Devant la cheminée, James avait sorti un paquet de cartes.

« Bon, Lily, quel jeu tu connais ? »

« On peut jouer à la bataille ? C'est mon jeu de cartes préféré ! »

« Pas de problème, mais je t'apprendrai le poker la prochaine fois. C'est mon jeu préféré. »

« Seulement parce que tu gagnes tout le temps » fit Sirius.

« ça me rappelle… que tu me dois une douzaine de bièraubeurre ! Et Peter m'en doit le triple ! »

« Ouais, ouais, tu les auras » dit Sirius en riant.

James distribua les cartes aux cinq joueurs.

« James, est-ce que ce sont… ? » commença Sélène.

« Allez, on commence » l'interrompit James. « Lily, à toi l'honneur ! »

Les cartes commencèrent à s'empiler. 3 de cœur, 4 de pique, Roi de trèfle, As de carreau, etc. jusqu'à ce que le 7 de cœur soit placé par-dessus le 7 de trèfle. Lily tendit la main d'un geste vif.

« Bataille ! »

BANG !

La pile de cartes explosa sous sa main. Elle cria et la ramena vivement vers elle, la pressant contre sa poitrine en tremblant. Elle commença à pleurer et pleurer en gémissant.

James se précipita à côté d'elle. Il la berça lentement en tentant de la calmer.

« Chut, chut… C'est bon, Lily. Tout va bien. »

Il déplia son poing serré et souffla doucement dessus. Il était un peu rouge mais pas blessé.

« Tu vois, y'a rien. Tout va bien. »

Elle renifla et secoua la tête. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues mais elle se calmait à présent. Elle eut un hoquet et se mit à rire.

« James, tu n'es qu'un idiot » le réprimanda Sélène. « Comment était-elle censée savoir ? »

Il lui lança, penaud, un regard d'excuses par-dessous sa frange noire en bataille.

Lily se moqua de lui.

« Tu es stupide »

« Non, c'est lui » dit-il en montrant Sirius du doigt. « Moi, c'est Cornedrue. »

« Quoi ? » le rire de Lily redoubla, elle n'y comprenait rien.

« Pas grave » dit-il en lui tapotant le nez. « On recommence ? Tu es prête ? »

« Oui » fit-elle avec un large sourire. « Mais cette fois, c'est toi qui dis bataille. »

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, après que James eut porté une petite Lily épuisée dans son lit, le cri d'un loup perça la nuit, rejoint par le grondement d'un chien.

Le quatuor des Maraudeurs parcourut sous sa forme animale les étendues de Poudlard et le village voisin de Pré-Au-Lard. Un grand loup gris aux dents aiguisées les précédaient. Un chien hirsute à l'allure de Sinistros courait derrière. Un cerf aux bois élégants qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune donnait de petits coups au loup pour le pousser dans une direction où il ne ferait de mal à personne. Un rat crasseux courait entre les sabots et les pattes, très près de se faire marcher dessus.

Dans la Tour Gryffondor, deux sœurs pour la vie partageaient un dortoir. L'une était allongée sans dormir, inquiète et anxieuse. L'autre reposait calmement, serrant contre son cœur un bracelet d'or rouge enchanté et rêvant de ses amis et de la magie de Poudlard.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Désolée pour le retard, je devrais ne rien promettre parce que je n'arrive jamais à tenir mes promesses ! La fin de cette histoire se fera donc à son rythme, qui sera malheureusement pour vous plutôt lent je pense !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, personnellement je craque devant l'attitude de James envers Lily ! _

_A bientôt !_


	12. Prélude au Quidditch

**_Merci pour vos reviews, mes chers sponsors ! Et comme toujours, désolée pour l'attente (je sais ce que c'est mais croyez-moi, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement) _**

**_Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience que Lily redevienne une jeune fille mais il faut bien un peu de suspens dans tout ça, sinon c'est trop facile ;-) Alors voilà un petit chapitre sympathique et mignon ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Prélude au Quidditch**

« Samedi ! »

Sirius dévala d'escalier en spirale, sautant de partout en haletant, la langue pendante. James et Peter le suivaient à un rythme plus tranquille.

"Après être resté debout toute la nuit, on aurait pu penser qu'il serait fatigué…"

"C'est prendre Sirius pour toi," répondit James en connaissance de cause.

Peter bâilla alors qu'un coussin lui arriva dans la figure. Il était trop épuisé pour le renvoyer.

Sélène descendit du dortoir des filles, évita Sirius et son trop plein d'énergie, et alla voir James. Elle n'avait pas dormi, et ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Il dort pour reprendre des forces. Mais à midi il sera rétabli."

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

"Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Toujours endormie. Elle a eu une dure journée hier. Ce n'est pas facile, évidemment."

"Je ne me fais pas de souci. Tu te souviens quand on était enfants ? On n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de venir ici ! Elle est en train de vivre le rêve de tout gamin !"

Sélène sourit.

"Moins les bobards de mon frère ! Dans sa version de Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de Choixpeau, mais à la place un énorme chien noir qui te mangeait et te recrachait dans une Maison. Quant à la Forêt Interdite : tu étais mort si tu t'avisais ne serait-ce que d'y jeter un coup d'œil."

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour avoir une petite sœur à embêter…" dit James.

Sélène lui lança un coup d'œil amusé, avant de glisser un regard plus sérieux sur le dortoir des garçons.

"Tu peux monter si tu veux. Sans faire de bruit. Juste voir comment il va... Je m'occuperai de Lily à son réveil. "

Sélène grimpa doucement les escaliers. La lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un léger craquement. Les lits étaient tendus de velours cramoisi, et l'un d'eux avait ses rideaux fermés. Elle les écarta doucement. Sous les couvertures, Remus dormait en respirant profondément. Il avait le visage blanc et les traits tirés. De profondes griffures étaient visibles sur son cou et derrière ses oreilles, et sa longue crinière dorée striée de gris était toute emmêlée. Sélène tendit une main tremblante pour caresser ses joues creuses. Son visage était chaud. Elle trouva sa main et la serra fort. Elle ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait mal, et qu'elle ne pouvais rien faire à part rester à ses côtés et lui tenir la main. Elle s'allongea et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Dors bien", murmura-t-elle.

* * *

"Mangez" dit James pour encourager son équipe. "Vous allez avoir besoin de tout ce que vous pourrez ingurgiter, pour le match de ce soir."

L'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors se mit à engloutir des montagnes de pancakes dégoulinant de sirop, des bols de céréales et de larges assiettes d'œufs et de bacon. Ils accompagnèrent le tout d'une pile de toasts et d'un pichet de jus d'orange chacun. Lily était assise, prise en sandwich entre James et Sirius. Sélène avait décidé de rester au chevet de Rémus jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

"Lily, ce soir tu vas t'éclater…" commença James.

"Gryffondor joue contre Serpentard" continua Sirius.

"Ah, le Quidditch," soupira James. "Le meilleur des jeux sur balai."

Lily se mit à sautiller sur sa chaise :

"Je pourrais voir ? Je pourrais voir ?"

"Evidemment !" répondirent-ils en chœur. "Tu es _obligée _de venir !"

"Ca se joue vraiment sur un balai... dans les airs ?"

"Lily, Dame des Fleurs, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre."

"Et nous ne sommes que deux pour t'enseigner," ajouta James.

* * *

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'air était doux et printanier. La rosée du matin s'accrochait encore aux brins d'herbe. L'entraînement prenait un bon départ. Lily s'assit, fascinée, sur les gradins. Les Gryffondors passaient en trombe dans le stade, en se lançant la balle de joueur à joueur avec aisance et habileté. Nombre d'entre eux allaient jouer en professionnel après Poudlard. James y avait souvent pensé : être une star du Quidditch comme son idole, Harry Kewell... [_NdA : en réalité, c'est un footballeur australien_]

James cria la pause. L'équipe descendit des airs pour reprendre son souffle, boire un peu et se sécher un peu. Un essaim de fans entourait Sirius en lui offrant une bouteille ou une serviette pour essuyer son front. James vola directement à l'endroit où Lily était, sur les gradins. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

"Tu veux faire un tour ?"

"Vraiment ? Je peux ?"

Il l'attrapa en dessous des bras et la souleva pour l'asseoir devant lui sur le balai. C'était un Astiqueur 7, le balai le plus rapide de tous les temps. James enlaça fermement Lily d'un bras, gardant l'autre pour diriger le balai. Lentement, ils firent des cercles autour du terrain, gagnant en vitesse, jamais à plus d'un mètre de hauteur des sièges. Puis ils se dégagèrent et volèrent jusqu'aux anneaux d'or et se faufilèrent entre eux. Lily tendit la main pour toucher le métal froid.

"Tu veux jouer avec la balle ?"

Une lueur d'enthousiasme s'alluma dans les yeux de la fillette.

"Sirius, viens nous rejoindre, et apporte le Souaffle avec toi."

Le jeune homme, se séparant de ses fans passionnées, les rejoignit dans les airs. Il lança gentiment la balle pour que Lily l'attrape. Ils jouèrent ainsi un moment, rejoints par le reste de l'équipe, avec balle et balais dans l'air frais du matin. Puis l'entraînement dut s'arrêter.

James emmena Lily pour une autre promenade autour du terrain avant de la ramener à son siège sur les gradins. Leur temps imparti allait finir sous peu. L'équipe adverse attendait près de l'entrée, en ricanant et en faisant de grossiers commentaires. Un garçon graisseux au nez crochu était avec eux. Il les quitta pour rejoindre Lily sur les gradins.

"Salut" dit-il.

"Salut" répondit-elle, un peu nerveuse devant l'apparence peu ragoûtante de l'étranger et sa voix glissante.

"Je m'appelle Severus."

"Lily, enchantée de te rencontrer" dit-elle, avec cependant un air méfiant.

Elle lança un regard anxieux vers James et Sirius qui étaient allés à la rencontre les Serpentards à l'entrée et qui se disputaient maintenant violemment avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué son importun compagnon.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?"

"Je ne te connais pas," répliqua-t-elle avec franchise, car elle n'avait en effet aucun souvenir de lui.

Il était renfrogné et gêné. Ses fines lèvres se tordirent en un pli amer.

"Je suis ton ami, Lily", affirma-t-il. "Fais attention. Ils se prétendent tes amis mais ils ne te disent pas toute la vérité. Ils ne te disent pas que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes. Souviens-toi de nous, Lily."

L'odeur de son parfum était écrasante. Elle se recroquevilla devant sa sombre silhouette crochue.

"Je ne me souviens pas" dit-elle, mais sa voix était teintée d'incertitude. Etait-ce possible ? se demanda-t-elle. L'idée l'effraya et la troubla. Sirius avait parlé d'elle et de James. Elle savait qu'elle avait été fiancée à Cameron. Et maintenant ce Severus affirmait qu'il y avait de l'amour entre eux. C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer tout ça au clair.

Au même moment, James et Sirius furent à ses côtés.

"Casse-toi, Snivellus" ordonna Sirius.

"C'est le tour des Serpentards. Je dois rester. Vous, vous partez."

"Tu ne joues pas au Quidditch. Tu n'es pas capable de t'éloigner du sol ne serait-ce que de dix centimètres !"

"Ne m'insulte pas ! Je suis remplaçant. Par contre, toi tu es bien trop occupé avec tes putains grossières pour protéger tes coéquipiers des Cognards !"

"J'ai l'attention de plus de femmes en une heure que tu ne pourrais en avoir dans ta vie entière, boule de graisse ! Et ce ne sont pas des putains ; ce sont de respectables femmes agissant de leur propre volonté."

"Oooh ! de grands mots pour un batteur..."

"Assez !" s'interposa James. "Assez ! Sirius, laisse tomber. Laissons-les s'entraîner à présent. On ne veut pas les humilier totalement ce soir."

"Parle pour toi," répliqua-t-il, en frappant cependant du talon pour s'envoler jusqu'aux vestiaires.

"Allez Lily, t'occupe pas de lui. Et Snape, tiens-toi loin d'elle," ajouta James, l'air menaçant. Il prit Lily pour la mettre devant lui sur son balai. Et ensemble, ils s'envolèrent.

Snape les suivit du regard, furieux.

* * *

James et Sirius marchaient à côté de Lily, lui tenant chacun la main en retournant au château.

"A la une... à la deux...à la trois," comptaient-ils et à trois ils la balançaient en l'air. Elle riait aux éclats.

"Encore, encore !" et elle comptait avec eux. "A la une... à la deux... à la trois !"

En l'air, et puis de nouveau sur le sol.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je meurs de faim," dit Sirius.

"Alors, va pour chatouiller la poire" suggéra James mystérieusement.

"Faire quoi ?" demanda Lily en riant.

"Une poire," dit James. "C'est très chatouilleux tu sais."

Ses yeux brillaient d'une idée malicieuse. Il fit un clin d'œil à Sirius. Ensemble, ils la chatouillèrent, et la chatouillèrent encore. Ses bras, son ventre, son menton ; rien n'échappa aux chatouilles des Maraudeurs. Lily tomba par terre en riant, criant et se battant avec eux. Leur étrange trio récolta des regards curieux des élèves qui s'amusaient dehors.

"Tu es presque aussi chatouilleuse qu'une poire !" dit James lorsqu'ils la relâchèrent enfin.

Elle couina et essaya de le chatouiller en retour tandis que Sirius, à côté, riait. Mais James bloqua ses poignets pour tenir ses mains loin de lui.

"Tu peux pas me toucher," chantonna-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue.

Lily lui tira à son tour la langue et loucha. Il la relâcha mais resta couché sur le dos. Elle se mit devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"Debout" dit-elle.

"Aide-moi !"

Lily lui attrapa une main et commença à tirer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne bougea pas et se mit à rire.

"Sirius," implora-t-elle gentiment. "S'il te plaît, aide-moi !"

"Bon, puisque tu as dit 's'il te plaît'," acquiesça-t-il. Il prit l'autre main de James et le mit sur ses pieds.

"Je veux manger," grogna Sirius. "On y va ?"

James roula des yeux. "Evidemment."

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, descendirent les escaliers de Poudlard, et Lily remarqua enfin un changement sur les murs. Tous les tableaux représentaient de la nourriture. Gâteaux et rôtis, quiches et tartes, carottes et citrouilles, coupes de fruits. Ce fut devant l'une de ces coupes qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

Lily sautait sur place, toute excitée.

"Regarde, regarde, il y a une poire !" dit-elle en riant. "Chatouille-là !"

"A toi l'honneur !" lui répondit Sirius.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit son petit bras blanc vers le tableau. De son index elle chatouilla la poire jaune-verte. Celle-ci se tortilla et se mit à rire. Le tableau s'écarta brusquement de sa main. Elle fut accueillie par des voix haut-perchées et des petites mains vertes tendues.

"Avance," dit James en la poussant doucement.

Le trio entra dans ce qui ne pouvait être que les cuisines de Poudlard. Une pièce remplie de fours et de cuisinières, de casseroles, de petites tables et de petites chaises, et d'une odeur délicieuse. Mais Lily ne vit rien sinon les petites créatures vertes qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et qui portaient des taies d'oreiller ornées de l'écusson de Poudlard. Elle était submergée par le nombre de ces êtres qui venaient à elle, lui touchaient l'épaule pour lui offrir des assiettes de gâteaux et d'en-cas ainsi que des boissons.

A côté d'elle, Sirius attrapait tout ce qu'il pouvait et l'avalait rapidement. Il s'assit à l'une des petites tables. L'image était assez étrange à cause de sa taille et de sa carrure. La chaise minuscule sur laquelle il était assis était de la hauteur de son mollet. Il étira ses longues jambes devant lui pour plus de confort. Les créatures vertes grimpaient dessus pour le servir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ?" demanda Lily.

"Ce sont les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Ils cuisinent, remplissent les cheminées, et font plein d'autres tâches dans le château, et la plupart des gens ne le remarquent pas. La majorité des élèves ne savent même pas qu'ils existent."

Une petite elfe aux grands yeux ronds et aux longs cils vint tirer sur la jupe de Lily. Elle lui offrit un verre de jus de citrouille glacé. Lily le but avec gratitude.

"Lily," dit James. "Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais vraiment manger ? ça peut être n'importe quoi."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle. "J'adore les sundaes au chocolat."

James hocha la tête en direction des elfes.

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'un grand bol rempli d'une montagne de crème glacée recouverte d'une sauce chocolat et saupoudrée de sucre, vermicelles et smarties, ne fut placé devant elle, muni de trois cuillères en argent. Lily avait les yeux écarquillés de gourmandise.

"C'est pour de vrai ?"

"Plus que tu ne l'imagines !"

Elle saisit une cuillère et commença à manger. James et Sirius n'attendirent pas pour l'aider. La glace était énorme. Mais si James n'avait pas dit à Sirius de se retenir et de manger doucement, elle aurait sans aucun doute disparu en quelques secondes.

Lily avait de la glace et du chocolat partout sur le visage. Elle sourit malicieusement lorsque James le lui essuya avec son mouchoir. Après avoir remercié abondamment les elfes de maison, ils quittèrent les cuisines, parfaitement satisfaits et l'estomac plein.

"On pourra revenir un autre jour ?" demanda Lily sur le chemin du retour.

"Bien sûr," répondit James. "Mais la prochaine fois, on aura du gâteau au chocolat."

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête et bondit en avant.

"Allons jouer encore !" leur cria-t-elle, déjà rendue à la moitié du couloir.

James éclata de rire. "Déjà ? Mais j'ai trop mangé", dit-il en traînant les pieds.

"N'importe quoi" cria Sirius, qui avait mangé plus qu'eux deux réunis. Il sauta en avant pour la rejoindre et la prit sur son dos pour courir jusqu'à la pelouse de Poudlard où ils tombèrent au sol, essoufflés. James courut après eux et se laissa tomber à côté d'eux.

"Regarde les nuages," dit-il à Lily. "Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"

Elle plissa les yeux très fort mais elle ne vit rien que des formes blanches et floues. Elle lui lança un regard sceptique.

"Tu es fou" le taquina-t-elle. "Y'a rien que des taches blanches."

"Rien ? Tu es sûre ?" Il agita sa baguette, cachée dans l'herbe à côté de lui. "Regarde encore."

"Oh, un manège ! Et il y a un ours en peluche ! On dirait le mien, tout vieux et tout doux ! Oh regardez !... Un lys !"

"Qui est fou maintenant ? "demanda James en riant.

"Toujours toi" répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue avant de le chatouiller.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se prélasser sur l'herbe en regardant les nuages ; James, Lily et Sirius étaient allongés côte à côte. La tête de Lily reposait sur le bras tendu de James. Avec son autre main il transformait secrètement les nuages en différentes formes pour que Lily les devine et les contemple.

* * *

Le soleil au couchant brillait d'une lumière orangée sur le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Poudlard dînait tôt pour assister au match de Quidditch du soir. La Salle n'était qu'un bourdonnement de bavardages animés.

On plaçait des paris clandestins sur le match ; pour la plupart, il s'agissait de Chocogrenouilles ou de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Peter était un bookmaker futé. Rusé et calculateur, il prenait leur argent et en faisait son profit. D'une humeur joueuse, Sirius mit l'énorme somme de dix gallions sur la victoire de Gryffondor avec plus de 400 points d'avance.

"Padfoot, t'es devenu fou !" dit James. "Même moi, le capitaine, je ne suis pas aussi confiant ! On devra être à plus de 250 points d'avance au moment d'attraper le Vif ! Au début de la saison, on a perdu contre Pouffsouffle et là, c'est Serpentard ! ça va être serré. Sirius, tu perds ton argent."

"On a perdu seulement parce qu'on n'avait pas la moitié de l'équipe pour ce match, il n'y avait ni toi ni moi," argumenta Sirius. "C'était un match de remplaçants. Cette semaine, il n'y a rien pour nous arrêter."

"Rien que le fait que ça ne peut pas arriver," dit sagement Remus. Il avait refait surface pour la journée, main dans la main avec Sélène, qui était restée à son chevet toute la matinée jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Sirius s'inclina devant son ami fatigué.

Soudain un élève de cinquième année arriva en courant à la table des Gryffondors. Une poussée d'adolescence récente se voyait dans sa grande silhouette maigre et ses longs bras minces qui se balançaient bizarrement à ses côtés. Ce fut au niveau de James qu'il s'arrêta en soufflant.

"James, capitaine" commença-t-il, nerveux. "Compton... il est à l'infirmerie !"

James se leva avec colère.

"Quoi ?" hurla-t-il.

"Il... il... était en retenue... Rusard lui a fait nettoyer la serre cinq... là où... là où on a Botanique. Il... il... s'est fait mordre... par la Serpentine Agora géante aux épines violettes. Il... il va rester à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines au moins."

James soupira de frustration.

"Maintenant, j'ai vraiment perdu mon argent," grogna Sirius.

"Merci pour le message" dit James au garçon, en ajoutant d'un air contrit : "dis-lui de se rétablir vite." Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit quelques pièces. "Achète-lui un peu de chocolat et garde la monnaie."

Le garçon s'en alla en souriant, serrant les pièces dans son poing.

James s'assit dans un bruit sourd. Ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans attrapeur ? Il demanda à l'équipe de le rejoindre pour une réunion d'urgence. Les Gryffondors se rassemblèrent autour de lui à la table.

"Bon, on n'a pas notre attrapeur pour ce match. Ne perdez pas espoir pour autant, on peut toujours y arriver. Dans les aspirants poursuiveurs, certains étaient fantastiques aux derniers essais. Vous n'avez pas une personne en tête ?"

"Pourquoi pas Carly Ambert ? Elle a un lancer puissant."

"Parfait. C'est réglé. Sirius, fais-la venir ici."

Sirius plaça ses doigts sans sa bouche et siffla bruyamment. Toutes les têtes dans la salle se tournèrent vers lui avec curiosité.

"Hé, Ambert " appela-t-il. "Viens là !"

Une énergique brunette de cinquième année se précipita vers eux.

"Tu t'es entraînée au vol et au Souaffle récemment ?" demanda James.

"Oui, m'sieur"

"ça te dirait de faire le match de ce soir ?"

"Et comment !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"C'est réglé alors. Fletcher, emmène-la sur le terrain. Trouve lui une robe, des gants, des protections et un balai en état. Je veux que vous vous échauffiez une petite demie-heure avec des exercices de vol et de lancer de Souaffle. Soyez prêts pour ce soir."

"Mais ça nous fait quatre poursuiveurs. Ce qui ne résout pas notre problème d'attrapeur."

"Je serai l'attrapeur," annonça James.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Un match mémorable**

**J'essayerai de faire plus vite, mais je ne peux rien promettre ! A la prochaine ! **

**Et merci pour vos reviews ! Si vous voulez sponsoriser cette histoire, n'hésitez pas ! ;-)  
**


	13. Un match mémorable

**Merci pour les sponsors : **Time Tell Will, Puky, Catherine Broke, MaraudeursFan, Lavande B.P., Noriane, LaLouisaBlack, pauline-helo, tchingtchhong, Lily-Lily-Lily** ! (j'aime bien retrouver des pseudos connus et en découvrir de nouveaux !)**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 – Un match mémorable**

James haussa Lily sur ses épaules et dans la lumière qui déclinait, traversa les pelouses vertes jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. A quelques centimètres d'eux, un éclat de lumière dorée voletait. Lily, amusée, essaya de le saisir alors qu'il passait encore une fois entre ses mains, hors d'atteinte. L'objet dansa avec insolence devant elle. Elle bondit. Elle tomba. James la rattrapa.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que doit faire l'attrapeur ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Exactement ce que tu essayes de faire, attraper le Vif."

"Mais comment ? Je n'y arrive pas."

"Eh bien, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais devoir le faire. Je me débrouillerai quand je serai là-haut. Dans les airs, tout devient plus simple."

"Bonne chance alors". Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il la reposa à terre et elle se mit à courir à côté de Sélène et Remus, qui étaient déjà fort occupés à se tenir la main et s'embrasser. Elle donna des petits coups, tira sur les robes, secoua, et les taquina d'un air joueur. Puis elle abandonna et courut jusqu'à Sirius qui la souleva pour la poser sur l'une de ses larges épaules.

"Qui va gagner ?" cria-t-il.

"Gryffondor!" clama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

"G-R-Y-F-F-O-N-D-O-R ! Gryffondor !" hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se séparèrent au bas des escaliers qui menaient aux gradins, Lily, Sélène et Remus rejoignant leurs sièges, et James et Sirius leurs vestiaires. Peter les suivit, en tant que fournisseur de serviette et d'eau pour l'équipe Gryffondor. Lentement, les gradins se remplirent d'étudiants qui supportaient soit les rouge et or, soit les vert et argent. Le bourdonnement des conversations, l'excitation palpable fit ressurgir chez Lily des souvenirs de matchs de football auxquels elle avait assisté avec son père ; souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse et épanouie.

Soudain le stade explosa en clameurs et en encouragements, sifflements et 'hourras', martèlements de pieds et cris divers. Les deux équipes étaient sorties des vestiaires, resplendissantes dans leurs tenues de Quidditch. Lily était fascinée par les longues capes flottantes, les protections de poignets et de tibias, les gants et les bottes, et surtout les balais, polis jusqu'à atteindre une couleur brune striée et brillants de leur propre magie. Ils étaient ce qui faisait que le Quidditch était du Quidditch, et non du football.

Elle repéra James et Sirius en tête de file et leur fit de grands signes énergiques. Les deux équipes se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain, James et Murray, le capitaine des Serpentards, se serrèrent la main, tous deux à contrecoeur. Le sifflet retentit. Les balles furent relâchées. Les joueurs s'envolèrent dans les airs. Et le match commença.

"Le match a déjà pris une tournure intéressante : ce soir nous avons Carly Ambert jouant au poste de Poursuiveuse pour les Gryffondors," retentit la voix du Serdaigle qui commentait. "James Potter, pour le plus grand plaisir de la foule, teste son balai au poste d'Attrapeur. Une décision audacieuse et noble de la part du populaire capitaine. Mais le critique sportif, toujours objectif, se doit de s'arrêter sur cette question : était-il sage de la part de Potter de jouer à un poste inconnu dans un match qui est donné pour être l'un des plus importants de l'année pour les Gryffondors. A-t-il ce qu'il faut pour ?"

Le professeur McGonagall lui tapa sur l'épaule, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

"Hum, oui, on retourne au jeu. Ambert a le Souaffle, à Fletcher, ah non, feinte ! elle ne passe à McCready. Loopings d'Ambert autour du Poursuiveur Serpentard Barker, elle reçoit le Souaffle de MacCready - tire - et MARQUE ! DIX points à GRYFFONDOR ! Premier but du match par la nouvelle, Carly Ambert. C'est du talent prometteur, ça ! Avez-vous vu ses loopings autour de Barker ? Impressionnant."

James avait vu. Et James était impressionné. Cette fille avait du talent, c'était sûr ; rapide et déchaînée. Elle jouait avec passion et puissance. Il regardait le jeu avec attention. Les Serpentards avait la balle à présent et se frayaient rapidement un chemin à travers le terrain.

"Belle défense de Reilly. Gryffondor a la balle. Fletcher, MacCready, Fletcher, Ambert – Ouch ! Frappée par un cognard. Le Souaffle est repris par Murray, qui prend de la vitesse. Que quelqu'un démarque Barker ! Démarquez-la... elle est près des poteaux ! Merde... Serpentard marque... Je vous avais dit de la démarquer..." fit le commentateur amèrement.

Le tableau d'affichage du score continua à grimper : Serpentard 70 ; Gryffondor 30. Les Serpentards faisaient preuve d'une vraie férocité, et leurs batteurs étaient des adversaires brutaux pour les Gryffondors. James était complètement absorbé par le jeu qui se déroulait en dessous de lui. Il eut une idée. Dans un moment d'accalmie, il vola jusqu'à Carly Ambert.

"Hé Ambert," appela-t-il. "Ta vitesse est ton vrai point fort. Alors, tu vas faire comme je te dis..."

Son explication faite, James remonta dans les hauteurs pour contempler le jeu.

Lorsque le Souaffle revint aux Gryffondors, il fut envoyé droit sur Ambert. Il lui fallait traverser toute la longueur du terrain pour parvenir aux buts adverses. A sa vitesse la plus rapide, elle zigzagua de l'un à l'autre des bords du terrain. Chaque tour horizontal l'amenait plus près des poteaux. Les Serpentards essayaient de la poursuivre mais elle était trop rapide. Chaque cognard qui lui était envoyé tombait des mètres avant. Elle variait ses virages pour perdre encore plus ses poursuivants.

"Ceci, les amis, est une Tactique de Woollongong parfaitement exécutée ! Regardez-la voler ! Non, n'essayez pas ! Elle bouge trop vite ! Ambert n'est plus qu'une trace floue rouge et or s'écoulant sur le terrain. Regardez-la s'écarter et zigzaguer devant les poteaux, le Gardien Donald ne sait même pas lequel elle vise... GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Et quel jeu, quel jeu ! Magnifique !"

James lança triomphalement son poing en l'air. Il savait qu'elle en était capable.

"Pas le temps de célébrer... regardez Appleby ! Il a vu le Vif !"

L'Attrapeur Serpentard, Appleby, plongeait ; et rapidement. James jura. Il s'était concentré sur les Poursuiveurs et imaginé une tactique avec tant d'intensité qu'il en avait oublié le Vif. Il suivit le sillage d'Appleby, en gagnant de plus en plus de terrain. L'Attrapeur filait en descendant en piqué à 90 degrés. S'il ne relevait pas son balai bientôt, il s'écraserait. James était à une longueur de balai derrière lui et le rattrapait. Il fixa son regard au-delà de son adversaire, vers le sol au-dessous.

Où était le Vif ? Où était cet éclat doré ? James ne le voyait nulle part. Prise de conscience soudaine. Il tira sur son manche juste à temps, voyant Appleby essayer de faire de même, échouer et frapper le sol avant de rouler douloureusement sur l'herbe.

Le commentateur éclata de rire. "Ah, c'était une Feinte de Wronski... qui n'a pas du tout fonctionné !"

James secoua la tête en riant. Mais il redevint rapidement sérieux. Il était l'Attrapeur. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant.

Il y eut un temps mort pendant lequel Mme Bibine alla examiner le blessé. James en profita pour appeler son équipe à se réunir.

"Excellent jeu, Ambert. C'est super de t'avoir dans l'équipe. Je veux vraiment qu'on exploite ta vitesse. Utilise la Tactique de Woollongong autant de fois que tu le pourras, mais modifie ta trajectoire en gardant ta vitesse. MacCready, la précision de tes passes est excellente ; tu t'es exercé à ces passes de revers, par dessus l'épaule, alors essaye d'en faire quelques unes - Fletcher et Ambert, soyez attentifs ! - Choisis n'importe quelle autre passe que tu voudras, si tu penses que ça mettra les Serpentards hors jeu, par dessous la jambe, par dessus la tête, ce que tu veux ! Fletcher et MacCready, vous deux, vous vous êtes aussi exercés à la Manoeuvre de Porskoff, alors allez-y aussi ! Fletcher en haut et MacCready en bas. Reilly... bon travail ! Continue comme ça ! Sirius et Reizer, vous savez que vous êtes aussi fantastiques. J'ai adoré le coup en arrière, Patmol, t'as eu Barker à la jambe, elle est hors course maintenant ! Excellent, j'en veux plus ! Mettez-vous à deux, mais je veux Murray hors course également. Ne le tuez pas, l'assommer sera suffisant, ou cassez-lui le bras, quelque chose comme ça. Madame Pomfresh le réparera de toute façon. Et moi... je vais garder un oeil ouvert pour le Vif ! Allez, à la victoire ! Vos mains !"

Ils placèrent leurs mains au milieu du cercle et s'encouragèrent :

"Allez Gryffondor !"

Les gradins répondirent dans un écho beaucoup plus bruyant.

"Allez Gryffondor !"

Appleby n'avait que des coupures et des bleus sans gravité, qui furent vite soignés. Rien de sérieux... _malheureusement_, ajouta le commentateur. Le match reprit.

Ils jouaient avec férocité. Le discours de James avait gonflé à bloc le moral de l'équipe en plus de leur donner d'excellentes idées. Ils communiquaient bien et s'appropriaient le match avec talent. Le tableau d'affichage était formel : Gryffondor 410 - Serpentard 170.

C'était le jeu le plus tendu, le plus rempli d'action, le plus intelligemment mené de toute l'histoire du Quidditch de Poudlard. Le niveau de difficulté des déplacements et des gestes élevé par les Gryffondor était tout particulièrement phénoménal pour des adolescents, encore plus si l'on considérait que c'était le premier match de la Poursuiveuse Carly Ambert. L'enthousiasme de la foule s'exacerbait à chaque seconde.

Et il était là. L'éclat doré que James avait cherché. Il était juste à gauche du poteau gardé par le Gardien Serpentard Donald. Appleby ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il était encore un peu sonné par sa précédente chute. Le Vif se tenait juste là, voletant furtivement autour des poteaux. Un brillant éclat de lumière doré. James était sur le point de foncer lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Gryffondor menaient de 240 points, il ne manquait qu'un seul but et ils pourraient gagner de 400 points d'avance, deux buts et ils seraient au-delà des 400 points de marge. Sirius pouvait gagner son pari.

Mais le vif..., songea-t-il. Il n'attendrait pas là-bas éternellement. Appleby ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Doucement, avec le maximum de discrétion, James dériva en direction des poteaux où les Gryffondors venaient de marquer un nouveau but. Ils menaient de 250 points. Attraper le vif maintenant c'était gagner de 400 points. James devait être vraiment très prudent. Doucement et calmement il s'approcha du vif. Il avait besoin d'être furtif : s'il effrayait le Vif, celui-ci s'envolerait comme un oiseau conscient qu'il allait se faire attraper. Il plana au-dessus des poteaux, à moins d'un mètre du vif voletant, s'assurant de voler entre la balle et Appleby pour le cacher à sa vue.

Il était chanceux ; les Attrapeurs volaient souvent en larges cercles au-dessus des poteaux pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du terrain. Si la situation avait été autre, cela aurait été plutôt suspect. Ainsi, il n'y avait que le Gardien Serpentard pour s'irriter de le voir au-dessus de lui.

Il jura en silence lorsque les Serpentard marquèrent à nouveau. Gryffondor devait à présent marquer deux autres buts pour passer au-dessus de la marge des 400 points d'avance. Il serra les dents et garda un oeil attentif sur le Vif. Sirius aura intérêt d'être reconnaissant, pensa-t-il.

Les Poursuiveurs Gryffondors chargèrent à travers le terrain en Formation d'Attaque dite du Faucon. James n'enviait pas le gardien au-dessous de lui. C'était un jeu effrayant. James se serait senti vraiment intimidé s'il n'avait pas été si fiers d'eux. Le Serpentard céda sous la pression et fit un écart. Les Gryffondor marquèrent ! Ils n'avaient plus besoin que d'un seul but supplémentaire.

Excité par les clameurs, le Vif battit des ailes et fut sur le point d'échapper au regard attentif de James. Ne voulant pas que cela arrive, il attira discrètement la balle dans sa manche et la garda là. Si les gradins avaient été plus près du terrain, quelqu'un l'aurait sûrement vu faire ; en fait, on l'aurait surtout vu voleter autour de lui depuis tout ce temps. Mais le stade n'était pas si près, et les yeux de la foule n'étaient pas si perçants (peu de gens pouvaient voir le Vif voleter autour de leur tête, alors le voir voleter autour de la tête d'une personne à dix longueurs de balais de là !)

Un seul but de plus, pria-t-il.

Fletcher était en possession du Souaffle. Il s'envola, plus haut et plus haut encore, comme pour échapper aux Serpentards et aller marquer. Puis, avec un timing parfait, il laissa tomber le Souaffle. Loin au-dessous, MacCready le rattrapa. Il le passa à Ambert. Elle accéléra, visa, et marqua ! Gryffondor menait de 260 points !

Au milieu des applaudissements, James fit sortir le Vif de sa manche. Celui-ci s'envola au-dessous de lui, hors d'atteinte. Sans réfléchir, il se renversa sur son balai, tête en bas, s'accrochant fermement avec ses genoux et ses chevilles enroulées autour du manche. Il étendit le bras vers le sol et attrapa le Vif du bout des doigts. Il raffermit sa prise sur la balle dorée. Il se redressa sur son balai et, avec un geste de triomphe, leva le poing pour que tout le monde puisse y voir le Vif.

"POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF ! GRYFFONDOR A GAGNE ! 590 A 180 ! JE N'Y CROIS PAS ! GRYFFONDOR A GAGNE AVEC PLUS DE 400 POINTS D'ECART ! MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, VOUS VENEZ D'ASSISTER A UN EVENEMENT HISTORIQUE ! C'EST INCROYABLE !"

La foule explosa. Littéralement. Un idiot envoya des étincelles avec sa baguette, probablement par accident, et il fut suivi. Le ciel nocturne se stria d'étincelles rouge et or pour célébrer la victoire des Gryffondors. La foule se déversa sur le terrain. James avait à peine posé le pied sur le sol qu'il fut de nouveau soulevé dans les airs par une foule enthousiaste.

Lily, Remus et Sélène se joignirent à la foule hurlante pour descendre les escaliers. Ils s'accrochaient les uns aux autres en essayant désespérément de ne pas se perdre dans la précipitation. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bas, la foule était si dense qu'ils ne voyaient rien ; aucun membre de l'équipe n'était en vue. La foule commença doucement à décroître tandis que les élèves retournaient au château pour le chocolat chaud et les gâteaux qui les attendaient là-bas. Ils entendirent la voix de Sirius, plus forte que jamais, et la suivirent comme ils le purent.

"J'aurais juste voulu avoir la chance de lui briser le bras ou le nez, n'importe quoi ! J'aurais mieux fait de l'assommer. Saleté de Murray, ordure baveuse !"

"De quoi tu te plains ?" lui sourit James. "T'as gagné."

"Nan, t'as gagné, Cornedrue ! Tu as attrapé le Vif. Putain, c'était fantastique, d'ailleurs !"

James lui donna un tape sur la tête. "Merci, mec. Mais, idiot, je voulais dire : t'as gagné ton pari, t'as pas entendu ?"

La mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha. Il se tourna vers le tableau d'affichage, s'essaya aux mathématiques, et abandonna.

"Youhouuuuuuu !" hurla-t-il, en sautant en l'air. Et il ne s'arrêta pas là : il enfourcha son balai pour faire le tour de terrain de la victoire en hurlant de joie. Il était un homme très très riche.

Remus serra la main de James.

"Félicitations ! Excellent match, vraiment excellent !"

Sélène était si excitée :

"Je ne peux pas le croire ! C'était le meilleur match de tous les temps ! Enfin, ça ne vaut pas un match de Championnat du Monde... mais pas loin ! Sacrément brillant ! Et cette Ambert... t'en as pour ton argent à la regarder filer comme ça ! Vraiment bien joué !"

"Évidemment. Merci. Je dois dire qu'il y aura sûrement quelques changements futurs dans l'équipe. Je peux pas laisser s'échapper un talent comme ça !"

Il jeta un coup d'œil scrutateur autour du couple. Ses yeux ne cherchaient plus l'or mais l'auburn.

"Où est Lily ?" demanda-t-il.

La surprise qui se lisait sur leurs visages lui apprit tout ce qu'il désirait savoir. Sa joie d'avoir gagné le match s'envola immédiatement. L'inquiétude et la préoccupation la remplacèrent. Ses pommettes rougies se changèrent en un blanc craie.

"Rogue." Il était derrière ça, James en était sûr.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant s'appelle : **Potions en Enchantements**. Il va y avoir de l'angoisse et de l'action, je vous préviens !!**

**J'ai repris un peu d'avance dans la traduction (wéé !) donc je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme plus régulier de publication... Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans une semaine pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lily !**

**A bientôt et... n'oubliez pas la petite obole pour l'humble traductrice (une review !!)**


	14. Potions et Sortilèges

**Disclaimer : l'histoire est à jegan, les personnages & cie à Mme Rowling**

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, et toutes ces alertes favoris etc. Chaque fois que j'en reçois, ça me met de bonne humeur !

Comme d'habitude, les sponsors du chapitre : **Puky, pauline-helo, Lolie-Lili, Lily-Lily-Lily, LaLouisaBlack, ginevra1, Mar-rynn, sekmeth, tchingtchong** (j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, désolée !)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Potions et Sortilèges**

James était effrayé ; plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils avaient cherché sur tout le terrain et les gradins. Lily n'était nulle part. Ils avaient désespérément appelé son nom dans le noir. Ils n'eurent aucune réponse.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils avertirent le Professeur Dumbledore.

"Voilà de très graves nouvelles, en effet" dit-il.

"C'est Rogue qui l'a, monsieur, je le sais."

"James, tu n'as aucune preuve. Tu ne devrais pas prononcer une telle accusation."

James ravala les jurons qu'il avait furieusement envie de crier.

"Je vais organiser avec les enseignants des groupes de recherche dans le château et les alentours. Toi et les autres, retournez dans votre salle commune. Essayez de prendre un peu de repos. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ce soir." Il ajouta d'un ton plus doux : "Tout ira bien pour Lily."

"Merci, professeur," dit James à contrecœur.

Lentement, les Maraudeurs et Sélène se mirent en route pour la salle commune des Gryffondor ; un air malheureux se lisait sur leur visage. Ils étaient malades d'inquiétude. Sélène était blanche, et s'accrochait à un Remus tout aussi pâle. James et Sirius étaient épuisés de leur match et de leurs recherches infructueuses. Ils se traînèrent jusqu'aux escaliers. Les richesses de Sirius lui alourdissaient les poches.

Ils s'assirent autour du feu mourant en regardant d'un air absent les cendres rougeoyantes. Un par un, ils sentirent leurs paupières se fermer, malgré leur grande résistance. Tous tombèrent dans le sommeil, tous sauf James.

Comment pouvait-il s'endormir alors que Lily était absente ?

La culpabilité lui remuait l'estomac comme du beurre. Il aurait dû arrêter Rogue. Il aurait dû garder Lily sous ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû être si obsédé par le Quidditch. Ses réflexions tournaient en rond, en vain. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce sentiment. La peur et l'effroi qui teintaient toutes ses pensées.

Il s'écarta de la chaleur et de la lumière du feu pour aller s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. La pierre froide aspira la chaleur de ses vêtements et de son corps. Il posa sa main contre la vitre fraîche. Son regard se perdit au-delà de son ombre qui réfléchissait des yeux vides dans un visage aux traits tirés, entouré d'une touffe de cheveux bruns collés à son front par la sueur ; il regarda les alentours de Poudlard qui s'étendaient au loin, sous le ciel noir.

La Forêt Interdite ressemblait à un trou noir : sombre et profonde, elle avalait la lumière scintillante de la lune et des étoiles. Elle recelait nombre de dangers et de mystères cachés. Les Maraudeurs avaient passé quantité de pleines lunes à s'aventurer dans ses profondeurs. La Forêt était leur terrain de jeu. Ils en connaissaient les tours et détours, les créatures magiques qui habitaient ses ombres. Mais les secrets de la Forêt Interdite étaient innombrables et il y avait des endroits où même les Maraudeurs n'osaient pénétrer.

James se redressa vivement sous le coup de l'illumination. Il savait où Rogue avait emmené Lily. Le seul endroit où personne ne la chercherait. Il courut à sa chambre et tira sa cape d'invisibilité de sa table de nuit. Il se cacha sous ses plis soyeux et quitta furtivement la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il devait agir seul.

A l'extérieur du château, le froid vif de l'air lui fouetta le visage. Il courut, mais ne courait pas assez vite à son goût. Il y avait une manière plus rapide. Toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il commença à se transformer. Son visage s'allongea, et des amorces de bois émergèrent de derrière ses oreilles et grandissaient rapidement. Abandonnant sa cape dans l'herbe, James, transformé en cerf blanc, fila tout droit sur la pelouse et plongea dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ce fut là qu'il le vit, un faible éclat d'or pris dans les buissons. Il s'approcha : c'était le bracelet d'or enchanté orné d'un lys. Elle était là, il le savait.

Le cerf fila à travers les ronces, ignorant leurs branches qui le griffaient et le retenaient comme des serres, comme pour le piéger et l'empêcher d'aller chercher Lily. L'obscurité se referma autour de lui. Il entendait sa propre respiration qui n'était que halètements, son cœur qui battait très vite dans son poitrail, le sang qui pulsait dans tout son corps. Il entendait tout cela et l'air froid le giflait, embrasant ses sens dans une poussée d'adrénaline mêlant excitation et peur.

_Pourvu qu'il se soit pas trop tard..._

* * *

Lily ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu sonnée. A travers ses paupières à-demi fermées, elle ne voyait qu'un flou noir et vert. Elle sentit l'humidité et le froid et comprit qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe au pied d'un arbre. Devant elle, une figure encapuchonnée s'activait. Elle entendit un verre se briser.

"Où suis-je ?" murmura-t-elle.

La silhouette dissimulée se tourna brusquement, surprise par son réveil.

"La Forêt Interdite," lui répondit un sifflement. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Tu es en sécurité avec moi."

Elle en eut la chair de poule et frissonna de froid. Elle essaya de se pelotonner pou se réchauffer, mais elle s'aperçut que ses bras étaient attachés et maintenus dans son dos. Elle se débattit ; les liens étaient trop serrés.

"Laisse-moi partir !"

"Je suis désolé, Lily, mais je ne peux pas. Tu vois, ils te mentent tous. Ils veulent te laisser dans ce corps d'enfant alors qu'il y a une autre façon de faire. Une ancienne manière. Une manière sombre, comme ils diraient. Mon maître me l'a montrée..."

Un mélange de curiosité fascinée et d'absolue aversion la traversa. Pourquoi lui mentiraient-ils ? Une autre manière ? Sombre. Ancienne. Etait-ce dangereux ? _Mon Maître me l'a montrée..._ Lily trembla. Elle vit un liquide visqueux vert se déverser d'une flasque dans l'autre. L'inconnu ajouta une goutte d'un liquide jaunâtre d'une petite fiole. Le mélange tourna au violet vif, le fond restant d'un marron trouble.

"Je vais te retransformer en femme" dit la voix. La silhouette se retourna et Lily put découvrir son visage. Une peau pâle étirée en un nez crochu, entourée de cheveux noirs tombants en mèches grasses.

"Rogue !"

"Appelle-moi Severus, ma chérie," répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle se débattit avec les liens magiques. Sa chevelure rousse étincela comme si elle prenait feu. L'air bourdonna autour d'elle. Mais les liens étaient toujours trop forts. Elle hurla d'une voix perçante, encore et encore.

Rogue sentit le verre dans sa main commencer à chauffer. La mixture se mit à bouillir. Désespéré, il avança vers Lily avec sa potion bouillonnante à moitié faite.

Lily sentit la puissante odeur onctueuse et serra les lèvres avec force. L'odeur flotta vers elle, menaçante. La main osseuse de Rogue prit fermement son petit menton et essaya de lui ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne bougea pas. Les ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans ses joues, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il lui pinça le nez.

A bout de souffle, elle ouvrit la bouche et il en profita pour lui verser la totalité de son horrible breuvage dans la gorge. Il glissa, la brûlant et la piquant comme du feu. Elle toussa, cracha, tenta de le vomir mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait avalé. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage d'enfant.

Rogue fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son œuvre. Bientôt la transformation commencerait. Un sourire machiavélique étendit ses fines lèvres.

Le corps de Lily était en feu. Ses entrailles la brûlaient. Elle ne voyait plus que des flashs qui allaient et venaient. Au milieu des ténèbres, il y eut un éclat blanc qui brilla au clair de lune. Une créature leste et puissante avait surgi dans la clairière. Elle le vit bondir dans les airs et épingler Rogue au sol, les bois de la créature menaçant farouchement la gorge du sorcier. Il montrait les dents d'un air menaçant, puis, d'un coup puissant de ses bois sur la tête, il assomma Rogue.

Le cerf s'approcha doucement de Lily. Les yeux de la fillette se révulsèrent. Son corps commença à trembler violemment. Elle faisait une attaque. Les liens qui la retenaient se brisèrent mais l'attaque s'apaisa, juste le temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était balancée sur le dos du cerf. Dans sa transe, elle imagina même l'entendre dire : "Tiens-toi bien"

Se bras se refermèrent autour du cou du cerf. L'attaque revint et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Le cerf déposa la fillette sur les marches du château. Il se retransforma en un James Potter qui la serrait contre sa poitrine, impuissant. Il leva sa baguette et envoya des étincelles rouges et dorées, avant de s'enfuir. Rester près d'elle aurait déclenché trop de questions.

Retrouvant sa cape d'invisibilité dans l'herbe, il s'en couvrit pour regarder de loin Dumbledore, alerté par les étincelles, découvrir le corps de Lily. Il la souleva pour la déposer sur un brancard invisible. Son corps était mou, épuisé par les attaques. Soudain il se rigidifia et les convulsions recommencèrent. James détourna les yeux de ce spectacle qui lui brisait le coeur. Que lui avait fait Rogue ?

La sachant en sécurité, il retourna dans la Forêt Interdite. Lorsqu'il revint dans la clairière, Rogue n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus rien, excepté quelques bris de verre. L'herbe était écrasée là à l'endroit où Rogue était tombé. James émit un juron sonore en donnant un coup de pied dans l'herbe. Il n'y avait plus rien pour accuser Rogue de kidnapping, aucun indice de la potion utilisée, et aucun moyen de faire justice. Ce serait sa parole contre la sienne...

* * *

Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh restèrent au chevet de Lily toute la nuit à la contempler avec stupéfaction. Couchée sous les draps, elle changeait. Elle passa de l'enfant à l'adulte en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Sa magie avait formé un cocon protecteur autour d'elle, mais elle restait plongée dans le coma. De temps en temps, elle était secouée de spasmes. Son corps tremblait et elle grandissait ; plus grande, plus forte, plus âgée.

Avec une fascination morbide, ils regardèrent ses cheveux roux grandir d'une trentaine de centimètres, poussant jusqu'à sa taille. Ils veillèrent à côté d'elle, et Dumbledore travaillait contre le temps pour penser à tout ce qui aurait pu causer ce changement. Ce fut avec colère qu'il comprit que c'était là l'œuvre des forces du mal.

Lily était pâle et décharnée ; sa peau fragile était tuméfiée. Les attaques diminuèrent en fin de matinée, mais elle resta dans le coma. Les Maraudeurs vinrent lui faire une visite après un déjeuner que personne ne fut en état de savourer. Tous se sentaient mal.

Au repas, Dumbledore avait fait une annonce sur l'état de Lily, pressant toute personne en possession d'information à venir le voir. James tremblait de colère : il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire, puisqu'il n'avait aucune preuve. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés. Il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait parcouru la Forêt sous sa forme animale jusqu'au matin et lorsque la lumière de l'aube avait percé le ciel, les rayons frappant ses yeux furieux, ses larmes avaient coulé en sanglots frémissants. Tremblant, il s'était effondré sur la litière de feuilles.

Sirius était rempli d'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami. James s'était absenté toute la nuit, et toute la matinée. Il avait été surpris de le voir apparaître au déjeuner. Mais James ne put rien avaler. Ses mains trituraient quelque chose sur ses genoux ; Sirius entrevit un éclat d'or. Il posa sa main sur celles de James pour arrêter ses mouvements nerveux, et en sortit le bracelet doré. Il reconnut le lys qui l'ornait.

"Je l'ai trouvé cette nuit," chuchota James.

Sélène enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Remus pour cacher ses pleurs.

A l'infirmerie, ils s'assirent en silence autour du lit de Lily. Ils étaient stupéfaits de la transformation. James prit la main molle dans la sienne. Il l'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Madame Pomfresh s'agitait nerveusement dans la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas avoir autant d'étudiants dans les parages, surtout un jour comme celui-ci. On frappa à la porte. Deux hommes en blanc solidement charpentés entrèrent, accompagnés du Directeur.

"Madame Pomfresh, voici des infirmiers de Ste-Mangouste."

"Par ici, messieurs. Jeunes gens," dit-elle à l'attention des Gryffondor, "je suis désolée mais il est temps de partir."

"Ils vont emmener Lily ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas rester ici ?" demanda Sélène.

"Ste-Mangouste offre les meilleurs soins aux patients comme Lily. C'est son meilleur espoir de recouvrer la santé. Allons, dites-lui au revoir."

A contrecœur, Sélène et les Maraudeurs embrassèrent Lily sur le front et quittèrent la pièce. James resta. Le calme apparent de son visage masquait son grand désarroi. Il se pencha pour presser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Lily.

"Au revoir, Lily"

* * *

**Dans une semaine, le chapitre 15 intitulé **Souvenirs**. Où Lily se réveille, mais pas comme on le voudrait... Qui va deviner ce qui se passe ??**

**Pour continuer à m'encourager, vous savez quoi faire ! ;-)**


	15. Souvenirs

Merci pour vos reviews, et désolée à celles qui n'ont pas eu de réponses... En ce moment, c'est l'horreur, je passe des exams et je suis stressée à mort (j'ai même hésité à poster le chapitre parce qu'il fallait le relire et que je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, mais bon... je vous l'avais promis !)

Donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Souvenirs**

Le vent s'engouffra dans les cheveux de James lorsqu'il descendit en piqué sur le terrain de Quidditch. La lumière de l'après-midi fit briller ses lunettes. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Lily avait été envoyée à Ste-Mangouste. En jeune femme de 17 ans ; mais elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée du coma où la potion l'avait plongée.

La vie à Poudlard n'était la même sans elle. L'inimité entre les deux Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard avait atteint de nouveaux sommets. Les couloirs étaient une "zone de guerre". Tous les élèves croyaient que les Serpentards était à l'origine du kidnapping de Lily et de son coma, mais sans preuve on ne pouvait rien faire d'officiel à l'école. Si l'on avait pu demander avec honnêteté au Professeur McGonagall ou à Dumbledore leur opinion, eux-mêmes n'auraient pu renier un soupçon concernant les Serpentards.

Chaque semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Sirius serait en détention avec Rusard pour avoir une nuit empoisonné leur table entière. Il avait passé un marché avec les elfes des cuisines : ils regardaient ailleurs pendant qu'il versait le contenu d'une fiole, d'un orange visqueux, dans leur soupe au potiron. La peau des Serpentards était devenue orange en même temps qu'elle se couvrait de furoncles. Ils passèrent la nuit dans leurs salles de bain avec la diarrhée et une constante envie de vomir. Sur certains, la potion eut des effets secondaires et ils furent cloués une semaine à l'infirmerie avec des symptômes supplémentaires, comme un nez orange démesuré.

Ce seul fait aurait été suffisant pour le faire prendre, mais Sirius n'avait certainement pas fini ses tours. Rogue fit un grand retour dans son infâme tutu rose, orné de pois jaune fluo. Seulement, cette fois ce ne fut pas au dîner mais pendant le match Serpentard-Pouffsouffle, donc à des mètres dans les airs. Les claquettes et les pirouettes de ballet… ce n'était pas génial, vu de dessous ! Il perdit très vite le contrôle de son balai à sautiller de façon précaire sur la pointe des pieds, et piqua la tête la première vers le sol. Malgré plusieurs os cassés, il fut rétabli dans la matinée. Sirius protesta.

Le plus grand mystère, cependant, n'était pas ce qui était arrivé à Lily mais comment elle s'était retrouvée sur les marches de Poudlard, inconsciente et à moitié transformée. Les suggestions allaient des Licornes amies, aux sages Centaures en passant par le Calmar Géant du Lac. Poudlard n'était plus que rumeurs et intrigues.

James vola de plus en plus haut, n'aspirant qu'à échapper à tout cela. Espérant que tout soit fini. Que Lily soit rétablie, heureuse et sienne. Le ciel devint orange, puis rose, violet, et noir. D'impalpables nuages dérivaient dans et hors de son champ de vision, le tentant comme un pavlova à la crème (1). La pensée du dîner et du dessert et le gargouillement de son estomac le ramena sur terre.

« Reviens, Lily. Tu me manques. » murmura-t-il dans la douce brise qui caressait ses joues, et il se mit en route pour Poudlard, à pas lourds.

* * *

Plafond blanc. Murs blancs. Lit blanc. Draps blancs. Du blanc partout. Une jeune fille se réveilla entourée de blanc. Puis du roux coula, dégringola, cascada de sa tête. Brillant, vibrant, en vie, et part d'elle-même. De ses mains blanches elle en toucha les mèches. Douces. Ondulées.

Une porte blanche s'ouvrit et une femme vêtue de blanc entra en portant un bloc-notes.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda la femme.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots lui manquèrent.

La femme jeta un coup d'œil sur son bloc. Elle répéta sa question.

« Je… je ne m'en souviens pas. »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour répondre, mais de nouveau les mots lui échappaient.

« J'ai… j'ai… »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, douces et lisses.

« Je suis jeune… »

La femme fronça plus profondément les sourcils. Elle tourna brusquement les talons et sortit par la porte d'où elle était entrée.

« Attendez ! » cria la jeune fille. « Je… je… »

Elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus… ne pas savoir qui elle était ni son âge, ou ne pas savoir où elle était et si elle était en danger ? Qui était cette femme avec son bloc-notes ? Elle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine, et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

Dans la lumière aveuglante de la chambre blanche, une seule image lui venait à l'esprit. Un seul souvenir. Une grande créature blanche, agile et souple, dotée de deux pattes avant, deux pattes arrières, deux bois magnifiques et une queue. Ses grands yeux marrons voyait en elle, jusque dans son âme. Elle frissonna.

Un mot importun lui vint à l'esprit.

Cerf.

La porte s'ouvrit encore. La femme revenait, accompagnée d'un homme. Ce fut lui qui parla.

« Je suis le docteur Oberon. Vous êtes à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Vous avez été dans le coma. Vous rappelez-vous de quelque chose ? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Trois semaines »

« Vous rappelez-vous de quelque chose ? »

La jeune fille hésita, ne sachant pas s'il fallait le dire ou pas.

« C'est très important que vous nous le disiez. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Vous aider à vous souvenir. Vous aider à reprendre votre vie. »

« Un cerf » dit-elle. « Un beau cerf blanc qui brillait à la lumière de la lune. »

La femme inscrivit quelque chose sur son bloc note.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

La fille ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'obscurité. Elle commença à se tordre les mains. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose manquait. Son poignet gauche semblait nu. Elle le regarda, confuse. En relevant les yeux, elle aperçut l'éclat doré des lunettes du docteur.

« Doré. Poignet. Bracelet, » énuméra-t-elle en commençant à se souvenir. « Il pendille un peu et il y a un enchantement… un… une fleur… un lys ! »

« Bien. Pourquoi un lys ? » lui souffla le docteur.

« Parce que… parce que… » Puis ce fut clair. « Je m'appelle Lily ! Lily Evans ! »

L'homme et la femme lui sourirent.

« Oui, Lily » dit le docteur Oberon. « Bien joué. Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Essaye de retrouver autant de souvenirs que tu peux. Je reviendrai demain. »

Ils la laissèrent seule dans le blanc et le silence.

« Je suis Lily Evans, » répéta-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

Dumbledore l'annonça au déjeuner, le lendemain matin.

« Cet après-midi, Lily Evans reviens à Poudlard. Elle est passée par une dure épreuve. Je me dois donc de vous demander de ne pas la questionner, la harceler ou même la déranger. Les cours continueront comme d'habitude. »

La Grande Salle frémit de chuchotements prudents. Après trois semaines d'absence, elle était toujours le sujet de conversation favori de Poudlard. Même avant cela, avec l'histoire des fiançailles et la visite des Moldus à Poudlard, Lily avait été la cible des potins du château.

« Sélène Amarin voudra bien venir dans mon bureau après le repas, » ajouta Dumbledore après réflexion.

Sélène leva les yeux de son assiette d'œufs avec une légère inquiétude. Remus serra gentiment sa main sous la table pour la réconforter.

« Tu es sa meilleure amie, » dit-il pour la rassurer. « Tu seras la première à la voir. »

* * *

Le Professeur McGonagall attendait Sélène à côté de la gargouille.

« Starburst (1) »

La gargouille se déplaça, révélant un escalier caché menant au bureau du directeur.

« Suivez-moi. »

* * *

Lily Evans attendait, assise en face du Professeur Dumbledore, trouvant que sa situation actuelle était plus qu'extraordinaire. Elle était une sorcière, étudiante dans un Ecole de Magie, assise en face d'un sorcier très puissant avec de doux yeux comme ceux de son grand-père et bien que tout cela soit si étranger pour elle, c'était aussi bizarrement familier, et cela semblait normal. Son esprit et sa mémoire ne reconnaissaient rien, mais son cœur se sentait chez lui.

On frappa à la porte.

Une femme à l'allure sévère entra, suivie d'une jeune fille de l'âge de Lily dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire au moment où elle la vit.

Lorsque Lily croisa son regard, une phrase lui vint à l'esprit et son cœur rata un battement.

« Sœurs pour la vie. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent au milieu des larmes.

« Lily, comment vas-tu ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Les mots s'écoulaient à une vitesse folle des lèvres de la fille.

Lily chancela sous le bombardement de questions inquiètes.

« Je suis désolée mais tu es… ? Je me souviens de toi… en quelque sorte… il y a un lien entre nous, je le sens… mais je ne me souviens pas… »

La jeune fille se figea.

« Lily ? »

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux émeraudes suppliants.

« Lily, voici Sélène Amarind, » présenta le Directeur. « Vous deux avez été les meilleures amies du monde pendant les six ou sept dernières années. »

Sélène s'agrippa au dossier d'une chaise et doucement se glissa dessus.

« Et-ce que… Est-ce que tu… » tenta-t-elle de dire. « Est-ce que tu ne te souviens de rien ? Rien du tout ? »

Lily détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur le sol. Elle secoua brièvement la tête.

« Quelques petites choses… Je me souviens de petites choses. Mais tout est si brumeux. La plupart sont des souvenirs de mon enfance. Mais cet endroit m'est si familier …seulement je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ou pourquoi… » Elle regarda Dumbledore. « Vous me dites tous que je venais ici, que j'y étudie, et je vous crois… c'est juste que je n'ai aucun souvenir. »

Sélène inspira et expira doucement pour calmer son esprit et son cœur qui s'emballaient. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

« Le plus curieux est ceci, » commença Dumbledore, « Lily, allume le bout de ta baguette. »

Elle la leva pensivement : « Lumos. » La baguette s'alluma.

« Je me souviens des sorts, mais pas de les avoir appris. Je sais marcher et parler ; lire et écrire. De la même façon que je me souviens de tout ça, je me souviens de comment… lancer des sorts. » Elle s'arrêta sur son dernier mot.

« Lily continuera l'année normalement, avec des cours de rattrapage privés avec les professeurs. Nous ne voyons aucune raison de l'en empêcher. Elle est capable de travailler. »

Sélène hocha la tête d'un air absent, essayant d'intégrer tout cela. C'était vraiment trop. Elle était perdue, abasourdie, troublée. Sa peau olivâtre était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et des larmes silencieuses roulaient doucement sur ses joues.

« Lily ? »

Lily s'agenouilla devant elle et l'enlaca dans un câlin.

« C'est toujours moi. Et je commence à me souvenir… je commence vraiment. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Jamais. Tu seras toujours ma sœur. »

* * *

Sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, deux sœurs épuisées se tenaient la main, toutes deux se sentaient un peu perdues et déprimées et cependant remplies du sentiment de s'appartenir l'une à l'autre, entre les murs de pierre de Poudlard. Les cheveux noirs et la peau olivâtre, Sélène guidait Lily par la main à travers les corridors sinueux, les escaliers mouvants, les passages secrets et les marches piégées. Sauf la dernière qu'elle oublia de mentionner, toute à sa conversation à propos des plumes en sucre et autres joyeusetés et excentricités du monde magique.

« Sélène, attends ! Je… Je suis coincée ! »

« Oh non ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de se dépêcher de revenir là où Lily était restée.

Sélène attrapa Lily par les bras et tira de toutes ses forces. Elles s'écroulèrent toutes les deux sur les marches au milieu d'éclats de rire. Le pied de Lily était invisible jusqu'à la cheville. Elle aurait été terrifiée si Sélène n'avait pas été en train de sourire et de pouffer à côté d'elle.

« ça arrive tout le temps… surtout à Peter… je te le présenterai tout à l'heure, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air perdu de Lily.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Attends, je réfléchis… Les Maraudeurs vont forcément nous trouver à un moment ou à un autre… ils le font toujours. »

« Les Maraudeurs ? »

« Les gars les plus cool de l'école, c'est-à-dire mon petit ami, Remus, et James, Sirius et Peter. »

« Oh. »

« Ce sont aussi tes amis, Lily. »

« Etaient… à présent, je ne sais même pas qui ils sont… »

« Tu t'en souviendras. »

* * *

En plein cours d'enchantements ennuyeux, non loin de là, James Potter était affalé sur son siège, un morceau de parchemin caché sous le bureau.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » murmura-t-il, tandis que des objets volaient autour de lui, dangereusement proches de sa tête. Il tapota le parchemin du bout de sa baguette.

La tache d'encre noire se déploya sur toute la page à la manière d'une toile d'araignée, pour construire une carte interactive de Poudlard. Il vit un petit point avec l'étiquette « James Potter » dans la salle d'enchantements où il était.

Sélène était partie voir Dumbledore donc, en toute logique, c'est là que Lily devait se trouver. Il vérifia sur la carte et vit effectivement, hors du bureau de Dumbledore, deux petits ronds étiquetés « Sélène Amarind » et « Lily Evans ». Ils commencèrent bouger en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors lorsque, soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent.

James fixa le parchemin, troublé. Son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, à Poudlard. Elle était de retour. Mais pourquoi s'étaient-elles arrêtées en plein milieu de l'escalier ? Au moment où il se fit cette réflexion, il reconnut l'endroit… la marche piégée… Il sourit.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier la marche piégée ? Elle n'avait été absente que trois semaines. Ce sourire, à nouveau. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra rien qu'à cette pensée.

« Potter… Potter… Mr Potter… » La voix lui parvint, comme de très loin. Le Professeur Flitwick se tenait près de son bureau, le regardant du haut de sa petite taille.

Sous la table, James tapota le parchemin en murmurant : « Méfait accompli » et la feuille redevint vierge.

« M'écoutez-vous, Mr Potter ? »

« Euh… oui, professeur. »

« Nous nous exerçons à être précis aujourd'hui. Envoyez donc cette punaise dans cette marque sur le mur, là-bas, à dix mètres. »

James leva sa baguette, prononça le sort et envoya voler sa punaise. A un millimètre de la marque, elle s'arrêta, vit volte-face et revint tout droit dans la direction opposée pour se planter fermement dans les fesses de Sirius. Il y eut alors un mugissement incroyable lorsque Sirius hurla de douleur.

« Mr Potter, c'était fort peu convenable ! » fit le professeur Flitwick en se redressant sur la pointe des pieds, soufflant de colère d'une manière plutôt comique. « Quittez la pièce sur-le-champ, je vous prie. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ! »

James eut un petit sourire en coin, pas du tout intimidé par le petit homme.

« Haha, James, trop drôle ! » marmonna Sirius entre ses dents serrées. « Je te le ferai payer, tu sais. »

« Cause toujours », lui dit James par dessus son épaule en quitta la pièce en souriant toujours.

Maintenant, trouver Lily.

En suivant la Carte du Maraudeur, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps. Lily et Sélène étaient assises sur les marches, riant et discutant, rattrapant leur retard apparemment. Mais il ne vit que Lily.

Il resta d'abord à distance, savourant simplement cette vue. Elle semblait si reposée. Ses cheveux étaient si longs, les mèches d'un roux brillant se répandaient sur ses épaules, jusqu'à son dos, et bien en-dessous de sa taille. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de vie. Sa peau était douce et fraîche, c'était nouveau.

Une seule chose n'allait pas avec ce chef-d'œuvre de perfection qui se tenait devant lui. Son fin mollet blanc s'arrêtait à la cheville. Son pied avait disparu dans la marche de pierre.

Il fit un pas en avant et lui offrit sa main.

« Là, Lily, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Les brillantes émeraudes rencontrèrent de familières prunelles chocolat.

Elle posa sa fine main dans la grande paume ouverte. Du bout des doigts, James caressa la peau tendre de l'intérieur poignet.

Il la remit doucement sur ses pieds. Puis il se pencha sur sa cheville et frotta délicatement sa peau ainsi que la pierre qui l'entourait, la réchauffant. Le pied de Lily glissa, libéré.

« Merci » dit-elle, en haletant légèrement.

« Pas de quoi » sourit-il en retour en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Soudain nerveuse, elle les retira. Le sourire de James faiblit un moment.

« ça va ? »

« Ou…oui, je vais bien. »

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, d'une chaleur si tentante. Elle monta une marche – un pas pour s'éloigner de lui – où l'air était moins étouffant… et où elle pourrait réfléchir plus clairement. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Sélène.

« James, » commença Sélène. « Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir : Lily… elle… elle… »

« Je suis désolée ! » s'écria Lily. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. C'était trop pour elle. Il avait été si près, et son contact embrasait tout son corps depuis chaque petit point de contact ; ses mains, son poignet, sa cheville. Il était si proche d'elle et ses yeux étaient si familiers…

Et pourtant, rien.

Il ne lui rappelait rien.

* * *

(1) outre le sport, l'auteur semble être un grand fan de desserts… Pour ceux qui – comme moi – ne savent pas ce que c'est, tapez « pavlova » dans un moteur de recherche et … miam ! ;-)

Quant au Starburst, ça semble être des barres aux fruits (si quelqu'un connaît et veut éclairer ma lanterne…)

* * *

_**Voilà, vous avez aimé ?**_

_**Pour la suite, j'espère vous la donner en fin de semaine prochaine... j'aurais fini mes exams mais je ne sais pas si le chapitre, lui, sera fini ! On verra, mais je vous promets de faire le plus vite possible !**_

_**Bonne semaine !**_


	16. Le Journal Intime

D'abord, merci pour vos nombreux commentaires, **Eldwen, Zachitoya, Morgane, Lily - Lily - Lily, Hedwige31, Bella Black 2b, Mar-rynn, pauline-helo, khalya, Catherine Broke, Lolie-Lili, Puky, LaLouisaBlack, **et **Eleonath **! Comme d'habitude, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Ensuite, pitié, ne me détestez pas !

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard énoooorme de ce chapitre. J'ai passé mon concours, réussi mon concours et dans l'euphorie des mois suivants, j'ai fait d'autres projets et un peu oublié – je l'avoue – mes fics. Mais voilà, j'a à cœur de tenir mes promesses… Donc les trois derniers chapitres arriveront assez vite !

J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le Journal intime**

Cette nuit, Lily resta allongée tremblante dans son lit. Elle ne faisait que passer et repasser dans son esprit les quelques précieux souvenirs qu'elle avait. Cherchant des yeux chocolat, mais sans en trouver. Sélène l'avait retrouvée alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs du troisième étage, gelée et seule. Elle l'avait ramenée directement dans son lit. Lily n'avait été qu'à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait ; la Salle Commune, le dortoir des filles, et son propre lit à baldaquin écarlate lui étaient étrangers. Elle les remarqua dans un étourdissement.

Malgré tous ses efforts, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il était plus de minuit lorsque les autres filles du dortoir se couchèrent finalement et que leurs chuchotements se calmèrent. Elle avait clos hermétiquement les rideaux autour de son lit pour les empêcher de venir, ou pour se cacher d'elles. Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette.

« Lumos, » murmura-t-elle. Encore un grand mystère pour elle : le fait qu'elle puisse se souvenir d'un tel sort. Sans un bruit, elle commença à chercher dans les tiroirs de sa commode, près de son bureau, en faisant attention à ne réveiller personne. Elle espérait que, peut-être, dans tout ce qui lui avait appartenu, elle trouverait un indice sur la sorcière qu'elle avait été.

Le contenu du premiers tiroir était prévisible : livres et crayons, déodorant, nécessaire de maquillage, vêtements et sous-vêtemements. Dans le second tiroir en partant du bas, sous les chaussettes, Lily sentit une encoche dans le bois du fond. C'était une minuscule serrure. En un instant, elle réalisa que ce tiroir était légèrement moins profond que les autres. Elle avait trouvé un compartiment secret.

« Alohomora, » murmura-t-elle avec un geste de sa baguette. La serrure s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis et le couvercle du compartiment se releva. Au dessous du faux-fond du tiroir, elle trouva un livre relié de cuir rouge, avec une inscription en lettres cursives dorées, brodées sur la couverture : « _Le Journal de Lily _».

Elle le sortit doucement de sa cachette et revint s'installer sous ses couvertures pour le lire.

_Première année__._

_Cher Journal, _

_Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis une sorcière. Je vais à Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorciers et de Sorcellerie. J'appartiens à la Maison Gryffondor (ce sont les sorciers et sorcières les meilleurs et les plus courageux du monde !). A l'instant où je l'ai écrit à maman et papa, ils m'ont envoyé un cadeau – toi, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or. _

_J'adore être ici ! Je me suis faite les plus merveilleuses amies. D'abord Sélène, dans le train, elle est à Gryffondor aussi ! Elle est trooop belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs. C'est une sorcière de sang pur. Moi je suis une née de Moldus. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcière avant de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard. Bien sûr, maman et papa avait toujours soupçonné que j'étais spéciale. Quand je me mettais vraiment en colère, mes cheveux, qui sont roux, scintillaient et s'élevaient autour de ma tête comme un halo. Papa m'appelait son 'ange ardent'. Maman essayait d'expliquer ça en disant que c'était un excès d'énergie électrostatique (ou quelque chose comme ça)._

_Est-ce que tu peux croire ça ? ? L'autre jour, j'ai appris à voler ! Sur un balai. Comme Samantha dans _Ma sorcière bien-aimée_. C'est pas trop cool, ça ? ! C'était la plus fabuleuse expérience. Et j'ai rencontré un garçon… Il s'appelle James Potter. Il a les yeux les plus chocolat du monde, comme du chocolat chaud un soir d'hiver. Ses cheveux sont bruns aussi, et toujours en désordre. Il n'arrête pas de les repousser vers l'arrière, mais ils reviennent toujours retomber sur ses yeux. Il a le plus doux sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Il m'a appris à voler. _

_Je peux dire que nous allons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! _

_Pas comme avec Cameron. Il a été trop méchant. Il a cassé ma Barbie. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ça. Et il a volé mon ruban rouge préféré la dernière fois, il m'a tiré les cheveux et mes nattes se sont toute défaites. Mais j'ai laissé Cameron loin derrière moi. Il ne peut pas me trouver ici. _

_Je suis dans un château. Un château magique caché du monde moldu où les bouts de bois sont des baguettes capables de vous jeter un sort et où les chapeaux parlent. Il y a même un géant ! Un gentil mais énorme géant qui s'appelle Hagrid. C'est le garde-chasse. Il est trooop immense, mais trop gentil. Pas du tout effrayant ! Quand on a sauté du train à la gare, comme je suis assez petite pour mon âge, j'ai failli me faire écraser mais il m'a sorti de la foule et il m'a mise dans son bateau pour traverser le lac jusqu'à Poudlard. Il m'a sauvé la vie. _

_J'ai déjà un cours préféré. C'est Enchantements. J'ai appris un super sort grâce auquel je peux allumer le bout de ma baguette, en faisant un petit mouvement et en disant : « Lumos ». Mais il y a aussi un cours où je ne suis pas très bonne : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais je pense que je vais m'améliorer très vite. James est trop doué pour ça et il a promis de m'aider. Je vais me rattraper en vitesse. _

_Ooooh la transformation ! Sélène est toute maquillée et ses ongles vernis ! Elle va m'apprendre le sort pour le faire en utilisant la baguette. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment maquillée avant, sauf si on compte le fois où j'ai volé la trousse de maman et que je me suis fait un nez de clown avec son plus beau rouge à lèvres. Sélène a promis de me montrer le style sorcière. Pas les verrues et les hideuses ombres vert-moisi, mais un maquillage très joli. _

_Je ferai mieux d'y aller. _

_Je te retrouve plus tard._

_Bisous, Lily Evans_

Lily arrêta sa lecture. Donc le garçon aux beaux yeux chocolat était James Potter, son meilleur ami. C'est vraiment horrible qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en souvenir ! Même la lecture de ces mots n'avait fait jaillir aucune étincelle de souvenir. Ils lui étaient aussi étrangers que s'ils avaient été écrits par quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, qui avaient à présent poussé jusqu'à caresser doucement ses mollets. Elle essaya de se souvenir comment elle marchait dessus quand elle était enfant. Mais leur poids… ils étaient si épais à présent qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se l'imaginer.

En lisant le passage sur le maquillage, une phrase lui vint naturellement à l'esprit. Une phrase magique. Elle prit sa baguette et l'essaya avec un geste. Tenant un miroir de l'autre main, elle contempla les couleurs qui fleurirent doucement ; le rose des lèvres et les joues, les légères ombres d'or sur ses paupières, le mascara noir et le gloss brillant. De douces couleurs, féminines, pour rehausser sa beauté naturelle. Une phrase et un geste de plus et tout était parti.

En feuilletant le journal, lisant un passage ici et là, elle vit que des thèmes revenaient souvent.

Page après page, les noms de Sélène et de James Potter étaient écrit dans une nette écriture cursive. Il leur arrivait d'être accompagnés des noms de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. La plupart du temps, ces entrées étaient pleines d'enthousiasme et de joie, comme celle sur le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

_Cher Journal, _

_Si tu avais vu ça ! _

_Gryffondor contre Serpentard au Quidditch : le match le plus excitant au monde. Je crois que j'aime ça plus que le foot, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître. _

_Ils volaient partout, dedans, dehors, à gauche, à droite, en haut, et en rase-motte, et sur des balais en plus ! _

_Quatre balles ! __Le Quidditch se joue avec quatre balles ! Un souaffle, deux cognards et le vif d'or. C'est le sport préféré de James, il m'a tout dit dessus. Avec James, Sélène, et les autres Maraudeurs, on était avec toute la Maison Gryffondor, à hurler et à encourager notre équipe. On s'était habillé exprès en rouge et or. _

_James s'est moqué de moi à cause de mes cheveux rouges, de mon pull rouge et – c'est Sélène qui avait insisté – de mes ongles rouges. Elle m'avait aussi lancé ce sort qui rend les iris dorés. James n'a pas aimé : il a lui-même annulé le sort. Sirius a dit que James adooooorait mes yeux émeraude et James l'a renversé sur le dos. James n'a pas arrêté de me harceler de tout le jeu !! Je lui ai fait payer plus tard :P_

_Le jeu s'est terminé à 350 contre 210. Et c'est…. GRYFFONDOR QUI A GAGNE !!_

_C'était fantastique !_

_La star, c'était un poursuiveur Gryffondor, un beau sixième année, qui a mis le meilleur but qu'on ait jamais vu. Les gradins ont éclaté en applaudissements. Le lion brave de Gryffondor était vraiment avec nous. Dans le silence qui a suivi, j'ai entendu James dire :_

_« Un jour, ça sera moi là-haut. »_

_Je sais que ça sera le cas. Il peut le faire un millier de fois à la suite, et un millier de fois mieux. C'est James Potter après tout… _

D'autres entrées étaient, par contraste, plutôt sombre dans leur ton.

_Cher Journal, _

_Cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune. Remus n'était encore pas là au dîner. Ces deux derniers jours, il était vraiment fatigué. Il est comme ça à chaque pleine lune… c'est ce que j'ai remarqué. _

_L'autre jour, j'ai lu un livre à la Bibliothèque : "_Bêtes Fantastiques et Où les trouver_" de Newt Scamander… _

_Je crois… je crois que Remus est un loup-garou. _

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est si gentil, doux, et vraiment doué aussi. Surtout pour ce qui est de la Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais tous les garçons de Gryffondor le sont. Courageux et droits, DFCM est leur spécialité. Parfois je rêve qu'il est comme mon grand frère. _

_Mais si il était vraiment… un loup-garou ? _

_Il y a quelques mois, je regardais par la fenêtre de notre dortoir. Il faisait tout noir dehors, mais à la lumière de la pleine lune j'ai juste pu distinguer la silhouette de Madame Pomfresh qui emmenait Remus hors du château, vers le Saule Cogneur, et puis ils ont disparu._

_Dans le livre que j'ai lu, il y avait des illustrations, de terribles images, sur la transformation. Les descriptions étaient aussi affreuses, détaillant la douleur, la sensation de millions de poils surgissant sur tout le corps en l'espace de quelques secondes ; la bouche et le nez qui s'allonge en un museau hargneux pourvu de larges et profondes narines, des dents acérées ; un longue queue qui pousse ; et des griffes pointus sortant de la peau tendre des doigts. Ça semblait vraiment atroce. _

_Ce n'est qu'une victime impuissante : victime de sa condition même et de la société qui craint son espèce. Si seulement ils savaient… comme ils le craindraient ! comment ils le haïraient ! _

_Je me sens désolée pour lui. Loup-garou ou non, c'est un bon sorcier et l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je sais. Il doit être tellement effrayé qu'on le découvre. Je ne peux le dire à personne, même pas à James. Je me demande s'il sait déjà… est-ce que quelqu'un l'a découvert ? _

_Je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. J'aimerais que James soit là avec moi. J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler. Même dans les plus noirs moments, il arrive toujours à me faire sourire. _

Des entrées comme celle-là la remplissaient de crainte, d'étonnement et de pitié. Le monde de la sorcellerie était effrayant, empli de choses à la fois terribles et merveilleuses. Son caractère de ses seize ans, Remus Lupin, son histoire, sa situation, tout cela suscita en elle une compassion fraternelle. Elle se demanda si dans les années qui avaient suivi l'écriture de ce paragraphe dans son journal, Remus avait découvert qu'elle était au courant.

Lily tourna la page. Un petit carré de parchemin avait été inséré là. Un lys y était dessiné. L'écriture fluide au-dessous disait : « _Un lys pour une fleur de lys. Tout mon amour, James. _»

L'entrée du journal qui accompagnait cette note était brève et erratique :

_Cher Journal, _

_Fizwizbiz __!_

_Il a signé, « Tout mon amour, James ». _

_Sélène a dit qu'il m'aime. Elle a dit que Sirius le pense aussi. _

_Je ne les croyais pas, alors j'ai demandé à Remus. Il a seulement souri. Ce sourire mystérieux de celui qui sait, ce sourire qui est si drôle quand on sait ce qu'il sait, mais tellement pas drôle quand on ne le sait pas. _

_« Pourquoi tu souris ? » je lui ai demandé. « Il ne m'aime pas. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Pourquoi il le ferait ? Tu te moques juste de moi. »_

_« Il t'aime vraiment. » Remus souriait toujours. « Et tu veux connaître un autre secret ? » _

_« Il ne m'aime pas… » j'ai protesté. _

_« Tu l'aimes aussi. »_

_Silence. _

Il avait raison.

Lily avait du mal à respirer. Elle tourna vivement la page jusqu'à l'entrée suivante.

_Cher Journal, _

_Je t'écris du train de retour. Ma première année à Poudlard est terminée et il est temps de rentrer. Juste une note brève pendant que les autres sont dehors en train de préparer une farce, incluant James Potter bien sûr. Nous n'avons pas parlé du dessin. Nous sommes seulement des amis normaux… _

… _sauf pour les regards. __Parfois je le surprends en train de me regarder. Parfois il me surprend à faire la même chose. Et les silences sont lourds de questions non posées, de non-dits. Je suis trop effrayée de l'admettre, mais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. _

_Sélène vient juste de partir. C'est agréable d'être seule dans le compartiment, au calme. Par la fenêtre, je vois les collines, parsemées de petites fermes et quadrillées de clôtures. Les moutons blancs font comme des nuages, et les grandes vaches broutent tranquillement, mais ce que j'aime le plus ce sont les chevaux dans leurs enclos avec leurs robes noires, blanches ou noisette._

_Oh, je suis en train de rougir violemment !_

_James Potter vient juste de revenir._

_On était juste tous les deux – seuls. _

_« Salut Lily »_

_« Euh… salut James. »_

_Silence. _

_« Euh, James, à propos du dessin d'hier… »_

_Il leva les yeux, avec espoir. _

_« Merci »_

_Il sourit._

_Je souris._

_Il repoussa ses cheveux bruns de son visage et je vis ses yeux briller de malice. Oh, comme j'aime ces yeux-là ! Il se pencha un peu plus près. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'un ton enjôleur et profond, sans l'habituel badinerie. _

_« Je peux t'embrasser ? »_

_Je n'ai jamais pu répondre. A ce moment précis, Sélène et les Maraudeurs se sont engouffrés dans le compartiment. Nous nous sommes vivement éloignés. _

_Et maintenant je suis assise, rougissant violemment, et écrivant cette note en m'obligeant avec force à ne pas le regarder, car je sens qu'il est en train de me fixer. Et quant il ne me fixe pas, il regarde Sirius, lui reprochant clairement cette interruption. _

_Oh, oh. _

_Grillée._

_Je sais que tu lis par dessus mon épaule, Sélène. _

_Je suis bien contente que tu n'aies pas vu la page d'avant…_

_Je te promets de tout te raconter après !_

_ALORS ARRETE DE LIRE MAINTENANT !_

_J'en écrirai davantage plus tard. _

_Bisous, Lily. _

C'était un mois avant l'entrée suivante.

_Cher Journal, _

_Je suis fiancée ! __J'ai douze ans et je suis fiancée !_

_A Cameron, en plus ! Arg !! Comment mes parents peuvent-ils me faire ça ?_

_Pour l'argent. Pour la sécurité. __Pour être acceptés parmi l'élite sociale. Ils me marient… m'échangent comme un cheval de course, « Notre fille, la sorcière »,… aux Grunnings. Juste pour qu'ils puissent jouer au golf, au tennis, faire du yacht, et faire ami-ami avec les gens les plus riches et les plus snobs d'Angleterre. _

_Je me sens tellement utilisée. _

_Et Cameron, en plus ! De tous les garçons, lui ? Cet arrogant, égocentrique, démoniaque gamin qui déteste les sorciers et tue des barbies ! _

_Je n'ai même plus la force d'écrire. _

_Je suis trop déprimée._

_Lily. _

Mais l'actuelle Lily qui se cachait à Poudlard derrière ses lourds rideaux rouges, emportée dans sa lecture à la lumière de sa baguette, tourna la page du journal de la petite Lily pour trouver une dernière entrée.

_Cher Journal, _

_Je sens que je dois finir l'histoire de ma première année à Poudlard dans ce journal. J'ai essayé de briser les fiançailles. J'ai tout bousillé, j'ai fait toutes les conneries possibles, j'ai même supplié. A la fin, on m'a avertie qu'à la prochaine bêtise, on m'enlèverait de Poudlard pour m'envoyer au Pensionnat pour filles Sainte-Catherine. _

_Une partie de mon cœur est morte ce jour-là. _

_Je ne quitterai jamais Poudlard. J'aime trop cet endroit. Poudlard est mon foyer. Sélène et les Maraudeurs sont ma famille. _

_Je ne leur ai pas dit._

_Je suis trop gênée, j'ai trop honte. _

_C'est mieux de simplement tout ignorer. J'ai essayé de me persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar… mais ça contamine mon quotidien, ça empoisonne ma vie. Un mariage arrangé ? Avec mon ennemi d'enfance ? _

_C'est effrayant. Il n'a même pas protesté comme je l'ai fait, pas une fois. Il déteste mon espèce – les sorcières et les sorciers – et pourtant il a l'air de vouloir ce mariage. Tout l'été, il venait et restait dans mon dos à caresser mes cheveux. Il me dégoûte. _

_Je suppose que tu te demandes ce qu'il advient de James Potter…_

_Pendant les vacances, on s'est écrit tous les jours… jusqu'à mes fiançailles. Après ça, je n'ai pas pu continuer. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce baiser qu'il m'a demandé. Réaliser cela m'a fait comme un poids mort dans l'estomac. Je n'embrasserai jamais James Potter. _

_Je sens mes larmes couler encore maintenant._

_De retour à l'école, il a persévéré. _

_« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté d'écrire ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec moi ? »_

_« Je t'aime, Lily. Je pensais que c'était réciproque. »_

_« Je te hais, James Potter », et j'ai couru. _

_J'ai couru et couru, aussi vite que mes jambes le supportaient. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir pleurer. Il ne m'a pas couru après. _

_Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? J'ai vu son visage se froisser. J'avais piétiné son cœur sous les chaussures, et l'avais laissé se flétrir et mourir là. Je le sais parce que je ressens la même chose. Ce jour-là, j'ai abandonné mon propre cœur là, dans la poussière, à côté du sien. _

_Je commence tout juste à me remettre dans la routine de la vie à Poudlard. Une routine faite de repas sains, de cours, de devoirs… Je trouve que c'est la meilleure distraction au monde – travailler – alors j'en demande davantage à chaque fois que je le peux. Surtout en Enchantements, ma matière préférée, et en DCFM, là où je suis la plus mauvaise. Je ne peux plus avoir James comme tuteur. _

… _Il me manque…_

_Demain, je vais aller le voir. Je vais lui dire :_

_« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas te parler. Peut-on juste être amis ? »_

_Demain, je vais me rattraper. _

_Lily. _

Le journal s'arrêtait là. Lily ne pouvait pas bouger. Sa cheville, son poignet, le bout de ses doigts brûlaient du souvenir de son contact. Pouvait-elle être la même Lily qui avait écrit ce journal pendant sa première et sa deuxième année ? Cela semblait tellement peu probable. Les mots écrits, les évènements décrits, tout semblait si étranger, et pourtant une petite voix têtue le lui affirmait doucement dans sa tête :

« _C'est toi, Lily. C'était ton journal. _»

Et elle savait que c'était vrai.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas vous mais le début du journal m'a fait mourir de rire. On a encore des Barbies à onze ans ? J'avoue que je ne m'en souviens pas bien…**

**Bon, la suite dans une semaine ? On parie ? ;-)**


	17. Souvenirs et Petits Mots

Bonne nouvelle (histoire que personne ne me jette un sort) : les derniers chapitres sont traduits. Comme je ne suis pas très douée pour tenir mes promesses en temps et en heure, j'ai fait en sorte de ne plus être obligée de vous mentir ^^

Donc vous pouvez apprécier pleinement ce chapitre, en sachant que la suite va arriver très vite (tous les deux-trois jours quand même , pour laisser ma traduction se décanter avant que je corrige les dernières maladresses)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs et Petits Mots**

James s'assit abasourdi dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sélène l'avait fait asseoir et lui avait tout expliqué. C'était écœurant. Sa perte de mémoire, sa situation. Après tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé, à elle, à eux. C'était presque trop à supporter.

Aux premières heures du matin, il était resté seul près du feu, fasciné par le sifflement des braises noircies et leur crépitement lorsqu'elles venaient mourir ; mourir dans les ténèbres.

Elle ne savait absolument pas qui il était.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé plus grande douleur. Évidemment, dans leur enfance elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle s'était liée d'amitié avec lui. A présent, elle était plus âgée, plus réservée, plus effrayée par ceux qui l'entouraient, sans aucun souvenir pour venir emplir le vide de dix-sept ans de sa vie.

Il se demanda vaguement si ses souvenirs existaient encore quelque part au fond de son esprit, seulement bloqués par une barrière impalpable, ou bien s'ils avaient été balayés entièrement ? Étaient-ils complètement perdus et irrécupérables, ou partiellement retenus ?

Elle était si belle, si brillante et pleine de vie. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu en la voyant, c'était la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Elle s'était enfuie en courant. Effrayée. Distante. Sans le reconnaître.

Ce souvenir était une souffrance sans nom. Il était inconsolable. Les Maraudeurs l'avaient laissé réfléchir, au profit de leur propre manque de sommeil. Seul le temps pourrait guérir le vide qu'il ressentait.

Dans la flamme du feu, il vit une boucle de ses cheveux. Le souvenir de son image, de son contact, de sa douce respiration, de ses yeux émeraude si vivants, le hantait jusqu'à l'intoxication. Il sut, dans un éclat de compréhension, qu'elle n'avait plus de tels souvenirs de lui ni de personne d'autre. Les images du passé, peintes avec amour par l'esprit, elle n'en avait plus.

Elle devait se souvenir. Elle le devait, simplement. Il l'aiderait. Et s'il ne le pouvait pas, alors tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était créer de nouveaux souvenirs. De doux souvenirs qui dureraient pour l'éternité.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La douce lumière de l'aube filtra à travers les grandes fenêtres pour tomber sur sa chevelure noire et désordonnée. Il s'éveilla groggy en se frottant les yeux. Il se demanda vaguement si la fatigue qu'il ressentait, une profonde douleur dans tous ses os, avait eu le moindre répit dans son sommeil sans repos. Il grimpa les escaliers. Dans son dortoir, les garçons dormaient toujours. Il prit une rapide douche froide et s'habilla. C'était samedi.

De retour dans la salle commune, il s'aperçut que personne n'était encore réveillé. Tous appréciaient leur sommeil. Le feu avait été garni et brûlait d'un vif éclat ; il resta près de sa chaleur. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, ensorcelé par la flambée. C'est donc avec un sursaut qu'il perçut le bruit de pas descendant l'escalier des filles. De longues boucles auburn bruissèrent. Son souffle se coupa.

Des boucles noires les suivaient.

« Viens, Lily, » la pressa Sélène en allant jusqu'au portrait . « Petit-déjeuner… »

Les boucles auburn avaient arrêté leur bruissement lorsque les yeux émeraude avaient rencontré les yeux chocolat qui reflétaient les flammes orangées.

« Juste une minute… » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Sélène quitta la pièce par respect. Le portrait se referma derrière elle. Ils étaient seuls.

« A propos d'hier… » commença Lily.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, » l'interrompit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à chaque extrémité de la salle commune. Aucune des deux voix ne s'élevait au-delà d'un murmure, un léger souffle d'air.

« Je voudrais me présenter dans les formes. Je m'appelle James Potter, de la Maison des Gryffondors. Sélène m'a tout expliqué. J'aimerais, si possible, être ton ami. »

« Cela me plairait beaucoup. »

« Je peux t'accompagner pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Une pause pensive.

« Oui. »

« Avant de descendre, j'ai retrouvé quelque chose à toi, après ton départ. » Il sortit de sa poche un petit bracelet d'or orné d'un lys enchanté. Elle le reconnut en un clin d'œil. Elle accepta gracieusement le présent d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

Sélène les attendait de l'autre côté du portrait. Elle jeta à Lily un regard interrogateur, mais les yeux de Lily restaient rivés sur le sol. Sélène dirigea alors son regard inquisiteur vers James avec un froncement de sourcils. Il secoua la tête avec l'air de dire « Plus tard, je te dirai plus tard. » Le silence régna pendant tout le temps où ils traversèrent les couloirs de Poudlard. Le regard de Lily était fixé sur les marches devant elle, James évitait constamment ses coups d'œil : Sélène était plus perplexe que jamais.

Ils furent les premiers à arriver pour le petit-déjeuner. Dans la Grande Salle, les quatre tables débordaient de nourriture : céréales, œufs, bacon, saucisses, pommes de terre, tomates, coupes de fruits et de fromage blanc, montagnes de toasts, gâteaux et tranches, carafes de lait, de jus de fruits et d'eau. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Sélène expliqua que chacune des maisons s'asseyait à sa propre table : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, et Pouffsouffle. James continua.

« La maison Gryffondor, c'est nous : braves et courageux ! Tu as vu le Lion ? » il pointa du doigt les bannières qui pendaient du plafond. C'est à ce moment que, le souffle coupé, elle vit le plafond de la Grande Salle, ou son absence – c'est ce qui semblait. Le ciel matinal était d'un brillant azur, pas un nuage à l'horizon.

« Enchanté » murmura James à son oreille pendant qu'il se délectait de son profil. Son air de pur ravissement, émerveillement et étonnement était inestimable. Elle continuait de contempler le plafond, insouciante de son regard pénétrant.

« Le plafond est bien là, il est simplement enchanté pour ressembler au ciel. »

« ça me semble familier. Un sort pour enchanter une chose afin qu'elle ressemble à une autre, » murmura Lily. Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la chose la plus proche d'elle, la table Gryffondor dressée devant eux. Un mouvement de baguette et un mot, et la table était partie. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir était le sol de pierre qui était dessous et les deux bancs de chaque côté. Toute la table et toute la nourriture qui la couvrait étaient parties.

« Noooooooooooon ! »

Il y eut un immense cri bestial depuis les portes d'entrée. Un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs leur sauta dessus à la manière d'un chien. Il s'arrêta devant la table disparue et gémit d'un ton désespéré.

« Où est-elle partie ? Où est-ce que tout est parti ? »

Battant des bras, il frappa soudain quelque chose dans l'air avec fracas. Il jura bruyamment. « Sirius Black ! » La voix sévère du Professeur McGonagall le réprimanda : « Modérez votre langage, je vous prie. » Elle esquissa un mouvement de baguette et la table garnie de nourriture réapparut. « Lily Evans, je suis très impressionnée. Cet enchantement est au-delà de votre niveau. Bien joué. Au fait, Mr Black, la table n'était partie nulle part. Elle était là tout le temps. Un sort de camouflage. Très utile lorsqu'on parvient à le maîtriser aussi bien que Miss Evans. » Après ce discours, elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs qui commençait à se remplir.

La soudaine expression d'ébahissement qui s'esquissa sur le visage de Sirius à ce moment-là fut inoubliable, tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Lily avec James et Sélène. Il était perdu, en pensée, en mots, en action. Silencieux, il prit une assiette et commença à la remplir de nourriture. Il s'assit en face d'eux.

James se pencha vers Lily pour lui murmurer : « c'est un miracle. Tu l'as fait taire. Je vais devoir te demander de m'apprendre ce tour. »

Il dissipa son étrange malaise avec seulement quelques mots et un charmant sourire en coin. Remus et Peter qui était jusque là restés en arrière les rejoignirent.

James fit les présentations en les pointant du doigt :

« Lily, voici Sirius, Peter, et… »

« Remus » finit-elle. « Les Maraudeurs. »

Sélène s'étrangla avec les œufs qu'elle était sur le point d'avaler.

« Tu te rappelles de lui… d'eux ? »

Un sourire triste flotta sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient baissés.

« Pas vraiment. Tu m'as dit hier que ton petit-ami s'appelait Remus ». Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à leurs mains enlaces. « Et j'ai… » elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas si elle devait continuer ou non. « J'ai trouvé mon journal intime de ma première année à Poudlard. »

Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose. « Oh mince ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de murmurer avec un mouvement de baguette : « Segreto ».

Sa voix s'abaissa en un murmure que Sélène seule pouvait entendre.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose : suis-je toujours fiancée à Cameron ? »

Sélène secoua la tête vigoureusement, en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Certainement pas. »

Le sort s'évanouit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ? » Peter était sidéré. « Vos lèvres bougeaient mais il n'y avait pas un son. »

« Secrets de sœurs » dit Sélène avec un geste vague.

La curiosité de Lily était piquée. Pouvait-elle vraiment être libérée d'un tel lien ?

« Je te donnerai les détails plus tard, » sourit Sélène. « Pour l'instant, détends-toi et mange ton petit-déjeuner. On a Enchantements en première heure. Ça a toujours été ton cours préféré. »

« Suivi de Potions, » fit Sirius en crachant ce nom avec dérision. « On sera chanceux d'en sortir vivants. Crois-moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily. Tu as le reste de l'après-midi de libre, » lui affirma Sélène. « Plein de temps pour t'en remettre. »

« Ça a l'air horrible, dit comme ça. »

« Ça l'est, » grogna Peter avec un air malheureux. « Potions, c'est un cours avec les Serpentards. » Il frissonna.

« Tu seras mon binôme, » dit Sélène. « On ira assez tôt pour s'asseoir dans un coin du cachot. Aussi loin que possible des Serpentards. »

« Cachot ? » fit Lily avant de se reprendre : Poudlard était un château, bien sûr qu'il y a des cachots.

« Attendez un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si mauvais, les Serpentards ? »

Un silence se fit dans le groupe. A ses côtés, elle sentit le corps de James se tendre. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'une colère intérieure qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

« Ils sont dangereux, Lily, » murmura-t-il dans le silence de mort. « En tant qu'ami, je t'en supplie, ne leur fait jamais confiance. Ne _lui _fait jamais confiance, quelque soit ce qu'il dit ou fait. »

« Lui qui ? Qui ? En quoi sont-ils dangereux ? »

« Laisse tomber, reste seulement loin d'eux. S'il te plaît Lily, c'est pour ton propre bien. »

« N'essaye pas de me dicter qui je peux ou ne peux pas fréquenter. Tu peux bien être mon ami, je me ferai ma propre idée sur ce sujet. Surtout si tu ne me donnes aucune bonne raison de ta haine évidente. »

A ce point de la discussion, ils avaient terminé leur petit-déjeuner et la Grande Salle était à présent pleine d'étudiants. Les plus proches commençaient à les regarder. Lily Evans était de retour, plus belle et plus fière que jamais. Aucun ne savait réellement la vérité.

« Tu as peut-être oublié ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais moi non, et je n'oublierai jamais. S'il te plaît, promet-moi que tu ne… »

« Qui, James ? Qui est-ce ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il est censé m'avoir fait ? » Elle plongea dans les yeux chocolat aussi déterminés que ses propres orbes émeraude. Un spasme de douleur aiguë lui parcourut le crâne. Elle porta la main à sa tête ; sa gorge la brûlait. « J'ai besoin d'air, » dit-elle en inspirant une profonde bouffée. Elle se leva et sortit de la salle aussitôt.

Sélène et Remus lui coururent après et la trouvèrent accroupie près d'un placard à balais dans le Hall d'entrée. Ils s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés pour l'entourer.

« ça va aller, Lily. On a pas mal de temps avant le début des cours. Détends-toi, respire à fond, » murmura Sélène d'un ton apaisant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily s'était calmée.

« Je vais bien. C'est juste que… »

« Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose, » affirma Remus.

« Oui et non. J'ai… j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Pas un souvenir, mais… Oh, c'est tellement flou ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ? »

« Ma gorge » Elle porta les main à son cou. « Elle me brûlait. Des ténèbres tout autour de moi, et la douleur. Et puis un blanc éclatant. Le cerf. Le cerf était la première chose dont je me suis souvenue quand je me suis réveillée. Puis ce bracelet en or, avec un lys enchanté. Puis mon nom, grâce au lys… »

Remus restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est Remus qui t'a donné ce bracelet quand tu étais enfant… pour la deuxième fois… » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse encore t'aller. Remus, tu pourrais l'agrandir ? »

Il acquiesça et lança un sort facilement. Lily glissa le bracelet sur son poignet. Il lui allait à la perfection.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle dans un sourire. Son regard calme était mystérieux. Elle nota l'aspect fatigué de sa peau, les sombres cernes autour de ses yeux, son teint cireux. Elle se rappela son journal. Il était un loup-garou. Le genre amical, décida-t-elle. Un mouvement de pitié lui serra le cœur lorsqu'elle réalisa que la pleine lune arrivait ce week-end.

« Je vais aller essayer de raisonner James. Il a besoin de se calmer. Il tient à toi, Lily. Vraiment. Et il a raison à propos des Serpentards. Ils sont mauvais. »

Remus les quitta, laissant les deux sœurs de cœur discuter. Un court silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel elles fixèrent toutes les deux le bracelet.

« Donc, » commença Lily, « comme ça, je ne suis plus fiancée à Cameron ? »

« Non, » lui sourit Sélène. « Merlin merci, non ! »

« Bon. Je crois que je me souviens de lui, tu sais. Juste par bribes. J'ai quelques souvenirs de quand j'étais petite. Maman, papa, Pétunia… ils sont venus me voir à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais ce ne sont que quelques souvenirs… des morceaux incohérents. »

« Ils te reviendront quand ce sera le moment. Ils doivent te revenir. »

« Sélène… » Lily s'arrêta. « De qui parlait James ? Qu'est-ce que ce Serpentard a fait de si mal ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas me le dire… mais si tu peux me dire quoi que ce soit… s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

« Lily, si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est peut-être mieux. Garde notre conseil et reste loin d'eux. Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir, les Serpentards sont la raison de ton… Oh, laisse tomber, je ne devrais pas le dire. Evite-les. S'il te plaît, Lily, » supplia Sélène. « Allons en cours maintenant. »

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la salle d'Enchantements, des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Les nouvelles allaient vite et l'école fourmillait déjà de trois ou quatre hypothèses entourant le retour de Lily. La plus évidente était qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. D'autres prétendaient que Lily n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une sorcière sans âme et sans conscience. Plusieurs affirmaient que les Serpentards l'avaient droguée avec une dose trop forte qui aurait pu être fatale sans l'intervention des Centaures qui l'avaient ramenée à l'école.

Mais la plus intrigante, d'après les standards de Sirius, était la théorie qu'un esprit de la Forêt Interdite, une dryade, s'était emparé de son corps faible et blessé, et lui avait rendu toute sa sève et sa vie, renouvelant sa vigueur et sa vitalité et l'imprégnant d'une grâce d'un autre monde. Évidemment, elle semblait plus vivante et plus belle que jamais, sa peau pâle brillait, ses yeux émeraudes étincelaient, et sa longue chevelure auburn rayonnait dans le soleil matinal.

Alors que la classe suivait son cours, et que Lily parvenait à exécuter chaque sort sans difficulté, la perplexité des étudiants grimpait. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, n'importe laquelle, comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air si normal, si peu perturbée ?

Il se passa un moment avant que l'un d'entre eux, un Pouffsouffle nommé Frédérick Humpledickens, à qui Lily avait donné quelques temps auparavant des leçons d'Enchantements, se laissa aller à la curiosité et lui envoya une note enchantée.

«_ Est-ce bien Lily ? Ou quelque dryade éthérée d'une beauté exquise ? _»

Elle rougit furieusement, à la fois flattée et énervée par un telle remarque. Elle griffonna une réponse.

« _Je suis bien Lily Evans. Qui es-tu ? Et comment peux-tu être si présomptueux ? _»

« _Qui suis-je ? C'est Fred ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas une dryade ? _»

« _Non, je ne me souviens pas de toi, et je ne suis pas une dryade. Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plaît. Je dois travailler. _»

Il était blessé et perplexe. Une petite moue sur ses lèvres de Pouffsouffle, l'innocence de ses yeux. En réalité, il était un peu bête. Lily avait toujours été gentille avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il bouda donc jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Dans le coin du fond de la classe, un autre message enchanté vola de Mr Lunard à Mr Cornedrue.

« _Elle se souvient de toi. _»

James se redressa vivement sur sa chaise, les sourcils si haut qu'ils se perdaient dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il glissa un regard interrogateur à Remus avant d'écrire sa réponse.

« _T'es sûr ? Comment ? Quand ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _»

« _Ce n'est pas toi, mais Cornedrue. Elle se souvient d'un cerf d'un 'blanc éclatant'. Même si je ne me souviens pas quand elle a pu te voir en cerf. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? La nuit où elle a disparu ? Tu étais parti toute la nuit…_

_… Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a trouvé ? Cornedrue ? …_

_… Tu as été son premier souvenir à Sainte-Mangouste, avant même son propre nom. _»

* * *

Est-ce que ça mérite des reviews ? ^^

La suite s'appelle "**Le défi**" et c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Rendez-vous dans deux jours !


	18. Le défi

Merci aux quelques lecteurs qu'il me reste pour vos reviews : **DameLicorne** et **Lavande B.P.**, ainsi que **Water-Lilas **qui avait gentiment commenté les précédents chapitres, me donnant l'envie de reprendre et finir cette traduction, et que je n'ai pas inscrite en sponsor ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le Défi**

Les cachots étaient noirs, humides et sales. Ils gardaient l'odeur des concoctions fétides et d'une puanteur âcre qui envahissait les narines et écorchaient la gorge. Des rangées et des rangées de bancs s'alignaient devant des récipients de verre contenant des formes torturées aux étranges couleurs, et de nombreuses variétés d'ingrédients gluants, craquants, séchés, grillés, qui se tortillaient ou ne bougeaient plus.

Lily était révoltée. La pièce violait ses sens. On était très loin de l'enceinte blanche de Sainte-Mangouste où elle s'était éveillée au monde seulement quelques semaines auparavant. Elle serra sur sa poitrine son cartable rempli de livres et prit un siège au premier rang près de la porte, à côté de Sélène. Les Maraudeurs entrèrent à leur suite, s'asseyant dans le fond encore une fois.

Juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, les Serpentards s'engouffrèrent à toute vitesse dans la pièce, prenant le premier siège qu'ils trouvaient. Le dernier à passer la porte fut Severus Rogue. Il ne restait que deux sièges libres. Un au milieu de la classe. L'autre à côté de Lily.

Il resta à l'entrée du cachot, indéterminé. Ni Lily ni Sélène n'avait remarqué qu'il se tenait près d'elles. Mais James le vit. Il jura intérieurement en comprenant la situation en un clin d'œil.

« N'essaye même pas, » murmura-t-il. Remus leva les yeux et vit Rogue fixer Lily. De la main, il retint James qui était sur le point d'aller frapper le Serpentard sur-le-champ.

« Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, » le raisonna Remus, diplomate. Il rassembla ses livres et quitta la rangée.

A ce moment, le Professeur Slughorn entra dans la classe et demanda le silence. Remus était seulement à mi-chemin de Lily.

« Remus, prenez le siège à côté de vous. Oui, celui-ci au milieu. Rogue, asseyez-vous à côté de Lily. Dépêchez vous, garçons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à réaliser une puissante Potion Sédative, que l'on utilise pour les créatures les plus grandes… »

Il continua son cours, détaillant les instructions, mais il n'y avait pas un étudiant pour l'écouter. James et les Maraudeurs étaient furibonds. Remus se sentit impuissant, assis qu'il était à présent à côté de deux Serpentardes.

Au moment même où Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle, Lily sentit son cœur se comprimer. Un Serpentard. James, Sélène, et tous les Maraudeurs l'avaient mise en garde contre les Serpentards. Et voilà que l'un d'eux était assis à côté d'elle. Sa cape lui caressa le bras lorsqu'il ouvrit ses livres. Instinctivement, elle la repoussa.

« Bonjour, Lily, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « C'est bon de te revoir si tôt. Tu nous manquais. »

Son regard soutint celui de Lily. Rien. Aucun souvenir. Aucune étincelle de sentiment. Hormis une ennuyante violation de son espace personnel, elle ne ressentait aucune autre aversion pour le garçon assis près d'elle. Son apparence n'était pas très plaisante, avec ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu. Il ne lui plut pas, mais il ne la dégoûta pas non plus autant que semblaient le faire les Serpentard pour les Maraudeurs. Il semblait… normal.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait entendu, et retourna à son livre de potions. Avec une grande perplexité, elle essaya d'identifier les ingrédients placés devant elle sur la table. Cet espèce de barbouillage brun, était-ce un morceau d'écorce de bouleau ou de moussarbre (1) ? Elle se serait plutôt attendue à ce que le moussarbre soit vert et – évidemment – moussu, et non dur et tordu. Elle donna un coup de coude à Sélène.

« Bon, je me souviens bien des sorts, mais ça, » dit-elle en faisant un vague geste vers l'amas de plantes et de poudres, « ça, ça me dépasse. Je ne sais absolument pas qui est quoi… Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? »

« Chère Lily, permets-moi… » l'interrompit Rogue. Il s'était imposé si vite, si efficacement que Sélène ne put placer un mot. Il connaissait les potions à la perfection. De long en large, et en travers, il les connaissait parfaitement. Il différencia sans mal le bouleau du moussarbre, la marante de la langue de chat, le paprika de la poudre d'agate.

Lily dut bien admettre qu'il était extrêmement intelligent et serviable.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« Pas de problème, » répondit-il doucement. « Ecoute, j'ai entendu parler de ton petit problème. Et si tu veux de mon aide pour te souvenir de n'importe quoi, ou pour des leçons – de potions par exemple – je serai très heureux de te voir, pour parler ou pour t'aider, ou juste pour te tenir compagnie. Comme d'habitude. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un hibou. »

Sélène s'était tue durant toute la mini-leçon mais à l'instant où il osa prononcer ces mots, elle se crispa sur sa chaise.

« Non, elle ne va pas '_t'envoyer un hibou_' ! Et tu ne vas pas lui '_parler' _ou '_l'aider_', et tu ne vas certainement pas lui '_tenir compagnie'_ ! Lily, s'il te plaît, ne l'écoute pas. Il essaye de t'embobiner. Ce n'est pas ton ami et il ne l'a jamais été. »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » chuchota-t-il.

Un silence emplit l'esprit de Lily tandis que Sélène outragée tempêtait contre Rogue. A la vérité, Lily ne savait pas. Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Rien de Poudlard. Juste quelques souvenirs de son enfance. Un journal intime de sa première année qui ne disait rien de Rogue. Elle ressentait plus qu'elle ne connaissait ou se rappelait le lien qui l'unissait à Sélène. Mais d'où il venait, elle n'en savait rien.

A la fin de son journal, elle avait semblé au point de non retour avec les Maraudeurs, essayant de recoller les morceaux, mais avait-elle réussi ? Elle n'était toujours pas sûre. Presque six ans avaient passé depuis le journal jusqu'à ce jour. Des années qu'elles ne pouvait se rappeler, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer. Et si c'était vraiment son ami, comme il le prétendait ?

Elle se senti si perdue, si déconcertée. Elle ne savait plus qui ou que croire.

James avait passé le cours à surveiller le premier rang où Lily, Sélène et Rogue étaient assis. A la vue des deux derniers se disputant férocement et de Lily assise entre les deux, si désespérée, il bouillait intérieurement. A la vue de la main de Rogue sur l'épaule de Lily, il explosa intérieurement. Il attrapa une coupe, bondit au milieu de la salle, plongea la coupe dans le chaudron de Remus où ce dernier brassait la concoction du jour et fonça sur le premier rang.

Le Professeur Slughorn était à l'autre bout de la classe, en train d'expliquer quelque chose à un étudiant dont le chaudron contenait une masse violette grouillante dont émanait une épaisse fumée verte. Rien à voir avec la teinte framboise de la Potion Sédative.

Rogue fut pris par surprise par une main qui se saisit de son nez. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prendre une respiration et James déversa la potion dans sa gorge. Il jeta la coupe vide sur le banc. Alors que les yeux de Rogue commençaient déjà à papillonner, James le prit par le menton, le forçant à affronter son regard.

« Reste loin d'elle, Snivellus, » ordonna-t-il.

Le Professeur Slughorn leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la tête de Rogue tomber sur le bureau, inconsciente.

« Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Un simple test, professeur » dit-il en poussant du doigt la tête de Rogue. Aucune réaction. « Bien joué, Rémus. La potion est parfaite. Le crapaud graisseux a été anesthésié. »

« Mr Potter, vous savez que je déteste réprimander les élèves, mais nous ne testons pas de si puissantes potions sur d'autres élèves. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. J'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas avoir à le faire. Excellent travail néanmoins, Remus. Ça ne vous dérange pas de vous occuper de la classe pendant que j'emmène Severus à l'Infirmerie ? Je vous remercie. »

Il fit léviter Rogue et sortit avec lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, James, » murmura Lily. « Il ne le méritait pas. »

« Si tu savais ce… »

« C'est bien le problème, James. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne sais rien, je ne me rappelle rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que personne ne mérite d'être traité de cette façon. Quelque soit ce que lui ou n'importe qui a fait dans le passé, je n'en sais rien, j'ai tout oublié. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est le présent. Et juste à cet instant, tu n'es idiot arrogant. Il était en train de m'aider. C'est tout. Comment le fait d'aider quelqu'un en potions peut être considéré comme dangereux ? »

Elle porta sa main à sa gorge à l'instant où elle sentit une intense brûlure. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna.

« Lily, est-ce que ça va ? » Sélène se rapprocha immédiatement de son amie.

« Je… ça va. » bégaya-t-elle. « Laisse moi juste une minute, s'il te plaît. » D'épaisses ténèbres l'entouraient. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège.

James partit. Il ne supportait pas de la voir fâchée et de savoir qu'il était celui qui la contrariait. Avait-il réagi de manière excessive, comme elle semblait le penser ? Mais non, elle ne savait pas qui était Rogue, ni ce qu'il avait fait. Elle semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Elle allait passer l'éponge sur tout. Tout. Sa vie entière. Et recommencer à zéro. Il réfléchit à ce qu'elle savait de lui maintenant et soupira. Bien sûr, la matinée s'était bien passée, il lui avait donné le bracelet, ils étaient amis. Et puis tout s'était gâté. Il avait été tellement obsédé par l'idée de la protéger de Rogue et des Serpentards, la protéger d'un passé qu'elle ne se rappelait pas, qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'il la blessait et la contrariait.

Il n'avait plus qu'un espoir. Cornedrue. Elle se souvenait de lui. Et il savait, il venait de comprendre qu'une part d'elle l'avait aimé autrefois. Si seulement elle se souvenait de cela. Si seulement il pouvait être cet homme. Le cerf d'un blanc éclatant dans une forme humaine. Il savait qu'il l'avait à l'intérieur de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était le trouver. Montrer à Lily qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il se souciait d'elle plus que n'importe qui au monde.

Dans le cachot, Remus essayait de faire régner le calme, mais tout espoir était perdu. Les Serpentard bouillaient, et Sirius ? Il s'était mis dans la tête que ce serait terriblement amusant de droguer autant de Serpentards qu'il le pouvait avec la Potion Sédative oh-si-parfaitement-exécutée de Remus. C'était le chaos. Remus – autant pour l'approche diplomatique – ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pointa sa baguette sur Sirius, celui qui posait le plus de problème maintenant que la plupart des Serpentards était immobilisés.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ », marmonna-t-il, secouant la tête et roulant des yeux.

Il jeta un regard au fond de la classe. Peter gisait, la tête sur son bureau. Apparemment, la couleur framboise de sa potion avait été bien trop tentante. Typique.

Sélène et Lily étaient assise, dans un silence inconfortable. Lily était incapable de soutenir le regard de qui que ce soit. La brûlure de sa gorge, l'âcreté profonde de ses poumons, la rendaient malade. Elle se sentait malheureuse et seule.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Le soir arriva et Lily ne se sentait pas mieux. Pendant son temps libre, elle avait découvert que la Bibliothèque était un endroit sûr, un havre empli de volumes intrigants, dont beaucoup étaient si anciens qu'ils se désagrégeaient. Cependant, même la paix et la lecture ne pouvaient atténuer son désarroi intérieur, cette sensation de perte et de solitude qui la brûlait plus férocement que jamais.

Dans l'espoir de trouver un sursis, elle se rendit à l'Infirmerie, pendant que les autres étaient au dîner. Elle n'avait aucun appétit pour se remplir l'estomac. Elle trouva un petit réconfort dans les murs blancs, les rideaux et les draps qui étaient son souvenir le plus familier. L'infirmière put lui donner une petite fiole de potion qui l'apaiserait, la calmerait, et l'aiderait à dormir en paix.

Alors qu'elle prenait congé, elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Elle attendit dans l'ombre, juste à côté de la porte. C'était deux voix, deux voix masculines. L'une était profonde et dure… en colère, agitée, et enflait. L'autre était une douce voix glissante qui accentuait les sifflantes et le roulement de la langue.

« Tu t'es toujours demandé, hein ? » fit la première voix.

« Demandé quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Sirius ? »

« Notre secret. Le secret des Maraudeurs. »

« Des secrets ? Vous n'avez aucun secret. Aucun que j'ai envie de connaître. »

« Oh, mais si. Tu sais bien que si… Snivellus. »

« Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps avec tes inepties. C'est pas suffisant pour une journée que James m'ait drogué ? »

« Non. Tu respires encore. »

« Hors de mon chemin, Black. »

« Non, j'en ai assez de toi. Assez de la peine que tu causes à mes amis… James, Lily… tous. Le Saule Cogneur. La nuit prochaine. Tu verras. »

« Je verrai quoi ? »

« Mais ce que tu as déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu Madame Pomfresh emmener Remus au Saule Cogneur. Tu les as vus disparaître. Tu veux connaître notre secret, Snivellus. »

« Laisse-moi passer, Black. » La deuxième voix était tendue. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher des accents de curiosité.

« Ou tu feras quoi ? M'anesthésier ? »

Un rire comme un aboiement.

La première voix continua. « Appuie sur le nœud à la base de l'arbre avec un bâton. Suis le passage entre les racines jusqu'à la fin. Puis tu verras ce que tu verras. Mais ça doit être la nuit prochaine. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je ne te crois pas. »

« Oh si, tu me crois. Tu crois chacun de mes mots. Et la curiosité est en train de te tuer. Je ne te dis rien, je te défie. Découvre le secret des Maraudeurs. Vas-y, fais le. Demain soir. »

Un profond grondement, comme sorti du ventre d'un grand chien, qui se termina en un aboiement.

Lily entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner dans les escaliers en direction des cachots. Elle attendit. Un moment plus tard, d'autres pas grimpèrent les escaliers vers la Tour Gryffondor. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien, avant de suivre leur trace dans un silence effrayant. Elle se demanda si sa potion serait assez puissante pour la faire dormir après la conversation qu'elle venait juste d'entendre et les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit à présent.

_Demain soir. Nuit. Remus. Le Saule Cogneur. Remus. Nuit. Sirius défiant Rogue. La pleine lune…_

* * *

(1) Ma pauvre traduction de « mossbark ». J'ai cherché longtemps ce que ça pouvait bien être et il semble que ça vienne de GemStone 4, un jeu de rôle en ligne. Si quelqu'un connaît et saurait la traduction française de mossbark (si le jeu existe en français), je lui en serait reconnaissante (simple curiosité).

* * *

**Voilà, on se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. Il s'intitule** La nuit de la pleine lune **(whouhou !) et c'est le plus long chapitre de la fic !**


	19. La Nuit de la Pleine Lune

_Et voilà l'ultime chapitre !_

_Le plus long de tous, et de loin. J'espère que vous allez vraiment l'apprécier et désolée pour l'attente que les plus fidèles lecteurs(trices) ont dû endurer !_

_Je voudrais donc tous vous remercier sincèrement : à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, à ceux qui ont aimé et qui l'ont dit dans les reviews, qui m'ont menacée ou poussée à continuer et surtout finir cette traduction, à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou simplement en alerte pour lire la suite… Merci ! Merci ! Merci !_

_Et bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19 : La Nuit de la Pleine Lune**

Lily attendit dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors jusqu'à ce que le feu fut presque éteint, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Mais de qui s'agissait-il ? Qui donc attendait-elle ?

Pas Sirius. En tant qu'instigateur du défi, il n'était pas en mesure d'écouter la voix de la raison. Pas Peter. Il n'était pas d'une grande efficacité dans la clique des Maraudeurs. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les autres, il ressemblait plus à un petite souris qui les suivrait partout, rarement remarqué et largement ignoré.

Remus était assez inaccessible. Elle supposait qu'il restait aussi enfermé les nuits qui précédaient et suivaient la pleine lune. La souffrance née des signes avant-coureurs et des effets secondaires de la métamorphose pouvait être, d'après ce qu'elle avait lu, presque aussi douloureuse que la métamorphose elle-même.

Quant à Sélène, elle avait sauté le dîner et était à présent profondément endormie – d'un sommeil magique – pour essayer d'échapper au lien emphatique qui liait les amoureux dans la plus grande douleur comme dans la plus grande félicité.

Il ne restait que James. Pourtant, comment pouvait-elle se confier à lui après tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ce qui avait été dit. Une voix malveillante en elle suggéra qu'il était le cerveau du défi, et pourtant elle n'osait pas la croire, pas sans preuve. D'ailleurs, pourquoi James aurait-il poussé Sirius à le faire ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire lui-même ? Il était du genre à commettre ses propres méfaits, à poser ses propres pièges, pas à faire agir les autres à sa place.

Elle devrait attendre jusqu'au matin. Ça laissait encore du temps. La pleine lune serait la nuit suivante.

Que Rogue soit noir ou blanc – ou d'une nuance de gris entre les deux –, s'il relevaitle défi, il mourrait. Remus le tuerait. Pas Remus son ami, gentil et doux, mais le loup-garou qu'il serait devenu. Et il ne pourrait supporter le poids d'un tel meurtre. Les conséquences d'un tel acte étaient incalculables : exclusion temporaire, renvoi, Azkaban… qui pouvait le dire ?

Pour le bien de Remus, Lily devait arrêter ça.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sélène ouvrit les yeux sur une paire de prunelles vertes en amande qui la fixait avec intensité. Elle grogna et roula sur le côté. La lumière se déversait dans la pièce, les rideaux ayant été ouverts en grand.

« Laisse-moi vivre, » grogna-t-elle de dessous des couvertures. « Besoin de sommeil. »

« Aucune chance. Ce sort t'a assommée assez de temps comme ça. Lève-toi et habille-toi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Tu as raté le petit-déjeuner. Il est midi passé. Les Maraudeurs ont été absents toute la nuit et ce matin aussi. Il n'étaient même pas là au petit-déjeuner ! Il faut que je te parle. »

« La nourriture d'abord, ensuite on parle. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est au sujet de Remus ! »

Sélène s'arrêta net, son jeans à moitié enfilé.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle était vide.

« Sélène, je sais que tu sors avec lui, alors j'espère que tu le sais déjà, mais Remus est un loup-garou. »

Sélène fronça les sourcils, mais il était clair qu'elle était soulagée. « Je sais, il me l'a dit. Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« C'était dans mon journal, je l'ai deviné lors de notre première année. Je l'avais vu se faufiler de l'infirmerie au Saule Cogneur une fois par mois lors de la pleine lune, quand il disait qu'il allait rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Je n'ai eu qu'à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle, je suppose. »

« En première année ? Tu le sais depuis notre première année ? ! » Sélène écarquilla les yeux, « Je n'y crois pas, et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! »

« C'était son secret, pas le mien. »

« D'accord, c'est juste, » sourit Sélène. « Je suis heureuse que tu le saches, je me sentais mal de devoir te le cacher. Allons déjeuner alors ! »

« Attends Sélène, ce n'est pas tout. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix, une certaine tristesse, poussa Sélène à se retourner.

« J'ai entendu Sirius défier Rogue de passer sous le Saule Cogneur ce soir. La nuit de la pleine lune. Si Rogue le fait, alors il tombera sur Remus. Remus en loup-garou. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur la bête, il pourrait tuer Rogue ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ! »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Je vais tuer Sirius. »

« D'abord on doit empêcher Rogue d'y aller. »

« On va avoir besoin d'aide. Où est James ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à en trouver un seul ! »

« On est samedi… donc… le terrain de Quidditch. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mais il n'y avait personne sur le terrain de Quidditch. Lily et Sélène firent le tour du château, dans ses moindres recoins, mais pas un seul Maraudeur en vue. Eussent-elles chercher dans la Forêt Interdite et les salles verrouillées du château, les pièces invisibles et les passages secrets, elles n'auraient rien trouvé de plus. C'était samedi et ils étaient partis. Lily et Sélène dînèrent tôt, alors que la Grande Salle était presque déserte. La colère déchaînée de Sélène l'avait quittée mais une inquiétude avait prit place alors que le ciel perdait la teinte orangée du coucher de soleil, et commençait à s'assombrir.

« Je vais le voir. Je vais l'avertir. »

« Tu ne peux pas, » dit Lily. Il ne saura pas que c'est toi. C'est trop dangereux. »

Sélène ne l'écoutait pas.

« Trouve les garçons, et dis-leur. Je vais prendre ma veste. »

« Tu es folle, » cria Lily. Mais Sélène était déjà partie.

Lily fixa d'un air abattu son dîner à moitié mangé, les morceaux de viande laissés de côté, les haricots verts et les carottes. La purée de pommes de terre ornée de coups de fourchettes dans un sens et dans l'autre mais qu'elle n'avait pas touchée. Elle vida son jus de citrouille en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop sucré, mais heureusement il lui manquait le goût de la potion médicinale qu'on lui donnait à Sainte-Mangouste, celle qui l'aidait à dormir, qui l'aidait à se souvenir. Elle se demanda si elle était vraiment utile, pour le bien que ça lui avait apporté…

La Grande Salle commença à se remplir et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air vraiment bizarre, assise là toute seule, des cernes noires autour des yeux dues au manque de sommeil. Elle frissonna, se sentant soudain très seule. Leurs yeux se posaient sur elle. Que se disaient-ils ? Qu'elle était folle ? Elle se sentait folle. Elle se sentait malade. Sélène et elle avaient cherché les Maraudeurs pendant si longtemps dans tout le château. Ça avait presque eu l'air d'une visite guidée d'une maison hantée. Elles avaient discuté avec des fantômes et des étudiants, répétant sans cesse leur question… _Où étaient les Maraudeurs ? _Encore et encore, comme un disque rayé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête dans un crissement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'en puissent plus. Elles s'étaient arrêtées pour manger, de la nourriture qu'elles ne pouvaient même pas avaler.

A présent, elle devait reprendre ses recherches, tandis que Sélène s'éclipsait sous couvert de la nuit pour retrouver Remus seulement Remus serait transformé. Il serait devenue une bête.

Lily se leva de la table, évitant les regards de ses pairs, et quitta la salle. Le Hall d'entrée était si grand, avec tant d'escaliers et de couloirs qu'elle ne savait lequel emprunter. Elle en choisit un au hasard et suivit ses tours et détours, regardant ici et là, dans chaque pièce non verrouillé qu'elle croisait, et même dans les salles verrouillées grâce au sort dont elle se souvenait… _Alohomora_. Malgré leurs déambulations de la journée, elle ne savait où elle allait. Et il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit complètement perdue.

A mi-chemin d'un couloir de ce qui semblait être le troisième étage – mais pouvait tout aussi bien être le cinquième – un escalier mouvant s'était mis en branle alors qu'elle était encore dessus. Il se redressa et se tordit à près de cent vingt degrés, jusqu'à ce que le portrait d'une dame en robe noire affublée d'une guimpe blanche, assise devant un bureau faiblement éclairé par une lampe, fut complètement de travers et non plus à côté d'un autre tableau représentant un dragon bleu et argent qui soufflait du feu sur une campagne. Lily arriva près d'une statue de sorcière bossue et borgne qu'elle remarqua à cause de son incroyable laideur. Personne à l'horizon. Elle s'arrêta près de la statue et demanda :

« Savez-vous où je suis ? Parce que moi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Oh, vieille bique, vous ne comprenez absolument rien de ce que je raconte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh si, » répondit une voix profonde et masculine, semblant venir de la statue elle-même.

Lily sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette magie ? » s'écria-t-elle. « J'ai vu trop de choses impossibles aujourd'hui. J'ai parlé à des goules qui m'ont glacée jusqu'à l'os, j'ai erré dans ce château des fondations au sommet. J'en ai mal aux pieds ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette magie ? »

Il y eut un rire profond comme un grondement.

« Il n'y a pas de magie du tout, » dit la voix.

La bosse de la vieille bique commença à glisser sur le côté et de la cavité de la statue, un visage émergea.

« Comment oses-tu ! » cria-t-elle.

Il y eut un bruit et le visage retourna derrière la statue.

« Sirius Black, reviens ici tout de suite ! » hurla Lily dans la bosse de la sorcière.

« Je ne reviens pas. Tu vas encore me gifler. »

Un mouchoir blanc qui sembla avoir été utilisé plus souvent qu'à son tour s'éleva de la bosse et fut agité devant le visage de Lily en signe de reddition. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

James sortit de la sorcière, en évitant le regard furieux de Lily. Peter se tortilla à l'extérieur aussi, mais fut bloqué à mi-chemin.

« Sirius, pousse-le un peu, » enjoignit James en attrapant Peter par les bras, avant de tirer très fort. Il finit par sortir, et ils attendirent.

« C'est sans danger ? » demanda Sirius.

« Tu promets de ne pas le gifler ? » demanda James à Lily.

« Pour l'instant, » maugréa Lily.

« C'est sans danger, » dit James.

Sirius sortit délicatement. La bosse se referma.

« C'était juste une blague Lils. »

« Oh, et je suppose que pour Rogue, c'est aussi une blague ? » dit-elle en le poussant vers l'arrière.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous ai cherchés toute la journée. Partout ! Sélène aussi. Est-ce que vous savez où elle est à présent ? A cause de vous ? A cause de vos blagues ? Avec Remus. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que Remus va faire quand il va se rendre compte de ta blague, Sirius ? C'est vraiment, vraiment pas drôle. C'est un meurtre. Et pas seulement pour Rogue ! Vu que vous aviez disparu, Sélène est parti essayer de prévenir Remus. Juste à l'instant. Dans son état. »

« Woah, Lily, » fit James, « Ralentis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Remus ? »

« Sirius sait de quoi je parle. Je pense que vous aussi… » Elle s'arrêta.

Il secoua la tête. « Lily, je comprends rien. »

« Je l'ai entendu. Sirius a défié Rogue de suivre le passage sous le Saule Cogneur. Pour trouver Remus. Pour découvrir le 'Secret des Maraudeurs' comme il dit. Et quel secret ! Je le sais depuis ma première année. Comment peux-tu oser faire ça à Remus ! »

« Tu as défié Rogue de faire quoi ? » hurla James hors de lui.

« Tu savais ? » murmura Peter, impressionné.

« James, Cornedrue, s'il te plaît, » fit Sirius.

James le frappa au visage et l'atteignit au nez.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » dit-il. « Lily, je te promets que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Viens, on doit l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne Remus. Où est-il ? Vite, Peter, passe-moi la carte – _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_. »

Lily vit le parchemin se couvrir d'encre noire en une toile d'araignée faite d'empreintes de pas et de lignes. Elle remarqua une grappe de petites points étiquetés 'James Potter', 'Lily Evans', 'Sirius Black', et Peter Pettigrew' à l'emplacement de la carte marqué 'Couloirs du Troisième Etage'. A l'extérieur du château, elle vit le Saule Cogneur et le passage qui en partait pour sortir de la carte. Près du Saule Cogneur, il y avait un point étiqueté 'Severus Rogue'.

« Oh, merde ! » jura James. « On doit y aller, maintenant ! »

Ils commencèrent à courir. Lily en profita pour glisser à James :

« Tu sais, si j'avais une carte comme celle-là, ça m'aurait éviter de passer autant de temps à vous chercher. Et on en serait pas là à présent ! »

« Oh si, ça n'aurait rien changé. Cette carte peut faire plein de choses, mais elle montre seulement le domaine de Poudlard. »

« Et… ? »

« On n'était pas à Poudlard. Ni Remus, ni Sélène… Sélène ! » A cette pensée, il se mit à courir encore plus vite. Ils accélérèrent tous à sa suite à travers les couloirs sombres. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, mais ils avaient la carte et Rusard était au niveau des cachots, asticoté par Peeves. Le Hall d'entrée était désert lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent et ils passèrent les portes en courant pour sortir du château.

Rogue n'était pas en vue. Le Saule Cogneur fouettait l'air violemment.

« Il est déjà dans le passage secret, » supposa James. « Dépêche-toi, Queudver, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

« Mais… ? » gémit-il, ses grands yeux jetant des œillades inquiètes sur Lily.

« Pas de mais, Peter. Transforme-toi maintenant ! » ordonna James.

Et Peter se transforma en un gros rat gris. Il trottina dans l'herbe, hors de portée des branches dangereuses du Saule Cogneur, et tendit la patte pour toucher le nœud à la base du tronc. Le Saule Cogneur se figea au beau milieu de son mouvement. Les trois humains restant s'engouffrèrent dans le trou qui s'était ouvert entre les racines pour plonger dans un passage sombre et terreux. Peter resterait au début du tunnel. Ils suivirent le passage en aveugle et sans un bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent une petite lueur plus loin. L'extrémité allumée d'une baguette. James leva la main en l'air, signifiant aux deux autres de rester où ils étaient. Il irait seul. Il se glissa aussi doucement que possible derrière Rogue pour le surprendre. Mais Rogue n'était pas fou et il se retourna avant que James ne l'atteigne.

« Qui est là ? » cria-t-il. Il fit tourner sa baguette autour de lui. Le visage de James fut éclairé.

« Potter, » cracha-t-il. « Désolé mais je suis déjà allé trop loin, je dois le voir maintenant. Tu ne m'arrêtera pas. Et ce sera parfait, Potter : je connaîtrai votre petit secret. »

Il se retourna et se mit à courir dans le tunnel. James lui emboîta le pas. Il y avait de la lumière plus loin. Une porte ouverte. James accéléra. Il sauta et plaqua Rogue au sol avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Il le cloua au sol, ses genoux sur le dos de Rogue et son bras autour de son cou, enfonçant sa joue dans le sol crasseux.

Mais Rogue pouvait toujours voir dans cette direction. Il vit la porte ouverte, et dans la lumière… Il vit la bête, et sut alors qui c'était.

Lily arriva juste après eux et fit un geste de sa baguette.

« _Petrificus Totalus_, » prononça-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue qui se débattait encore.

Au même instant, Sirius criait « _Stupefix _».

Rogue devint rigide et perdit conscience. James soulagé se laissa tomber au sol et s'éloigna en rampant. Au loin, ils entendirent un cri aigu.

« Sélène, » cria Lily.

Il y eut un grand remous d'air à ses côtés et une énorme ombre noire surgit de derrière elle, dépassa James et Rogue pétrifié, pour s'engouffrer par la porte qui fermait le tunnel. Il s'agissait d'un chien, d'une taille monstrueuse. Il lutta avec la bête qu'était devenu Remus et le repoussa dans la maison, jusqu'à une autre pièce. Ils grognèrent et hurlèrent, aboyèrent et mordirent. Il y eut un second cri, plus fort que le premier.

Lily courut presque jusqu'à sa provenance, vers la lumière, mais James la retint avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Les deux bêtes se battaient encore, c'était trop dangereux.

Un troisième cri, rapidement étouffé.

Lily se débattait dans les bras de James, mais il la tenait fermement.

« Non, Lily ! C'est trop dangereux ! »

« Mais c'est Sélène ! On doit la sauver ! »

« C'est ce que Sirius essaye de faire. On le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. »

« Sirius ? » Lily regarda autour d'elle et comprit malgré l'obscurité qu'il n'était effectivement plus à leurs côtés, depuis… un éclair de compréhension la frappa. « Le chien. »

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête qu'elle sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit dans l'obscurité. Elle sentit son menton lui caresser les cheveux. Elle sentit le garçon la rapprocher de lui. Et elle le laissa faire.

Soudain, tout fut silencieux. Seul leur revenait la lutte assourdie que menait une seule bête, se déchaînant toujours dans la maison, griffant une porte, hurlant de son cri solitaire. La lumière de la porte fut bouchée de nouveau. Sirius arriva, tenant Sélène dans ses bras.

« On doit partir, » dit-il très bas, comme s'il comprenait pour la première fois la gravité de la situation. « Il ne restera pas là-dedans longtemps. » Il indiqua de la main la porte derrière eux qui était à présent fermée. Dans ses bras, la jeune fille était inerte. « Elle est vivante. Mais blessée. On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'Infirmerie, ils poseraient des questions. Je vais l'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande. »

James acquiesça sobrement. « Je m'occupe de Rogue. Je l'emmène chez Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, s'il a vu quelque chose. Le fait qu'il soit arrivé si loin est déjà un problème. Il essayerait de revenir une autre fois. Lily, va avec Sirius et prends soin de Sélène. »

« Je ne préfèrerais pas, » dit-elle en lançant une œillade mortelle à Sirius, mais sans enthousiasme. Les évènements de la nuit l'avait laissée pantelante et faisaient enfin sens.

« Pour Sélène, » suggéra James.

Elle accepta à contrecœur.

« Et surtout, ne vous faites pas voir. Prenez la carte avec vous et Peter. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Ils laissèrent James seul avec Rogue. Il commença par enlever le sort d'entrave. Puis il murmura « _Mobilicorpus_. »

Le corps de Rogue s'éleva dans les airs et flotta à côté de lui. Il le guida sur le chemin jusqu'aux racines du Saule et le sortir du tunnel. Une fois à l'air libre, il invoqua « _Accio Cape d'invisibilité_. » Il attendit quelques minutes, frissonnant sous la caresse d'une brise glacée, avant de sentir le tissu soyeux lui frôler le bras. Il s'en saisit et la mit autour de lui. Puis il plaça le corps de Snape sous ses plis et chemina cahin-caha jusqu'au château. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Elle surgit devant lui, plus grande que nature. Il se mit à réfléchir à toutes les sucreries qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Dumbledore avait l'habitude d'utiliser des noms de bonbons en guise de mots de passe, ce qui rendait presque comique l'apparence de la gargouille devant lui, songea James. Il commença à réciter sa liste jusqu'à ce que la gargouille se déplaçât sur le côté à la mention de « _Diablotins au poivre_ ». James se frotta le coin du sourcil qui avait été une fois roussi par le souffle de Sirius lorsqu'il avait mangé un de ces trucs, et qui en était ressortit un peu de travers… Non pas que quelqu'un puisse le remarquer, ce n'était pas vraiment un défaut mais ça donnait à son visage un certain caractère et ne faisait que lui ajouter du charme.

Il poussa Rogue dans l'escalier mouvant et le suivit, tout en rangeant la Cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche. Les escaliers en spirales s'arrêtèrent et une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une pièce. Derrière le bureau, Dumbledore était assis, aussi solennel qu'un vieil homme pouvait l'être à cette heure de la nuit où il aurait plutôt dû être au lit.

« Mr Potter, posez Mr Rogue doucement, je vous prie. Je pense qu'une explication est de rigueur. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

James retrouva les autres dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était trois heures du matin et il arrivait tout droit du bureau de Dumbledore, malgré un ordre formel de retourner au lit. Il était épuisé. Sélène dormait. Les autres étaient assis dans de confortables fauteuils près du feu.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Lily répondit doucement : « Elle va bien. Elle a un bras cassé, de légères égratignures et des bleus. Mais elle est surtout secouée. Il ne l'a pas reconnue du tout. Il avait l'air malade quand elle est arrivée. Puis la transformation a commencé. Elle a tout vu. Et puis la bête s'est relevée et… »

« J'ai soigné ses blessures et mis son bras en écharpe. Elle a pris une potion pour l'os cassé et on lui a appliqué des pommades pour les coupures et les bleus. Mais je crois que le choc est plus grave qu'on ne peut le voir. Elle est blessée et effrayée. Elle va rester là pour le moment. Plus tard dans la journée, on pourra la ramener au dortoir. J'espère qu'elle pourra venir en cours lundi, mais on ne peut rien dire. Comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore et Rogue ? »

« Il a vu Remus. Mais Dumbledore lui a fait jurer de ne rien dire, donc Rémus peut rester à Poudlard. Ni Rogue ni Dumbledore ne savent qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à part moi et Remus. Il n'a vu aucun de vous et je n'ai rien dit. Rogue a rapporté que tu l'avais défié, Sirius. Il pensait que j'étais de connivence. J'ai trois mois de retenue. Tu dois aller le retrouver dans son bureau aujourd'hui… à une heure décente bien sûr. On a de la chance de ne pas avoir été exclus. »

« Mais tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, James ! Pourquoi t'a-t-il puni ? » protesta Sirius.

« Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un m'aurait cru ? Et puis, on a toujours fait nos retenues ensemble, à la manière des Maraudeurs. »

« James, je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. C'est Remus qui en mérite. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu lui faire ça. On est comme quatre frères. »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Rogue m'énervait. Je voulais lui faire peur. Après tout ce qu'il t'avait fait, à toi, à Lily et à nous tous. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive. Sélène… »

« C'est bon, je sais. » James tendit la main. Sirius la prit. La poignée de main se changea en accolade fraternelle.

Après quelques heures de silence près du feu, Peter posa la question que tout le monde avait eu à l'esprit durant la soirée.

« Comment et quand as-tu découvert que Remus était un loup-garou ? »

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? » demanda Lily.

« Ben oui, à toi, » dit-il en roulant des yeux. « C'est bien toi qui étais amnésique ! »

« Queudver ! » claquèrent Sirius et James en même temps.

« C'est rien. » Lily lança un regard de mépris à Peter qui se tassa sur lui-même. « J'ai trouvé un journal de ma première année l'autre jour. Une des entrées disait que je l'avais vu disparaître une fois par mois à la pleine lune, et qu'il avait toujours l'air malade et fatigué, et j'ai deviné… »

« En première année ? » Sirius siffla d'un air approbateur.

« Ça nous a prit jusqu'à la seconde année, » admis James, un peu honteusement.

« Vous dormiez dans le même dortoir ! »

« Oui, et alors ? » se défendit maladroitement Sirius.

« Mais je ne sais pas si Remus sait que je sais… vu que… En première année j'ai écris que je ne voulais pas lui dire parce que je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer. Mais le journal se termine au début de ma seconde année donc… Je ne sais pas si je lui ai dit un jour, ou s'il me l'a dit. »

« Pour autant qu'on le sache, il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'aimait pas en parler. Sélène l'a seulement compris après le début de leur histoire… Il lui a dit. Et ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui qu'elle continue à être avec lui après ça, » expliqua James. « Mais il sera heureux de savoir que tu es au courant. Tu es une de ses meilleurs amis. Il voudrait que tu le saches. »

« Merci, » murmura Lily. Elle continua à fixer les flammes. Elle n'avait pas rencontré les yeux de James de toute la matinée. Elle ne pouvait pas. A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, elle détournait les yeux rapidement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Seulement, ça semblait plus facile.

La veille autour du lit de Sélène se prolongea toute la matinée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, aux alentours de midi, elle ne dit pas un mot. Ils la reconduisirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et elle partit se remettre au lit. Remus passerait encore une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, recouvrant ses forces, malade. Il dormirait d'un sommeil agité tout le jour suivant, sans prendre conscience d'autre chose que ses besoins physiques immédiats.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils restaient apathiques dans la salle commune, lorsque Lily décida qu'elle avait besoin de marcher, et de prendre l'air. Elle connaissait le chemin jusqu'au Hall d'entrée à présent et pouvait le faire seule, et elle partit donc de ce côté. L'air était frais. Elle respira profondément.

Sirius ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

« Je crois que je te dois des excuses aussi. Je suis désolé, Lily. »

« Excuses acceptées. » Elle sourit doucement en fixant le Grand Lac devant elle.

« Je suppose que je te dois aussi une explication… Tu as vu deux-trois petites choses hier qui… sortaient de l'ordinaire. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Bon, tu dois comprendre que lorsqu'on a découvert ce que… » Il regarda autour d'eux, pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, « … ce que Remus cachait, on s'est senti vraiment désolés pour lui. Il avait l'air vraiment seul et tout. Alors on a voulu l'aider. Et finalement, c'est James qui a eu l'idée. Il arrêtait pas de faire des lectures complémentaires en Métamorphoses. Je sais – ne me demande pas – je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais il est arrivé avec cette idée d'Animagus, et c'est devenu une fixation pour nous. Il a fait plein de recherches et finalement… Finalement, il a compris comment en devenir un. Je l'ai aidé, bien sûr, et Peter aussi. Remus n'était pas très chaud au début, mais il a finit par être d'accord. »

« Et un Animagus, c'est… ? »

« Un humain qui peut se transformer en animal à volonté, et se retransformer ensuite. Ça ne peut être qu'un seul animal. Le professeur McGonagall en est un. Elle se transforme en chat. James, Peter et moi aussi. Seulement, elle s'est faite enregistrer légalement, alors que nous… pas vraiment. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien dire, s'il te plaît. Seuls toi et Remus êtes au courant. Sélène ne le sait même pas. »

« Tu es un chien, et Peter est… un rat ? »

« Oui. Je suis Patmol, et il est Queudver. Et Remus est Lunard parce qu'il est un… un… » Il regarda encore autour d'eux avec prudence. « un loup-garou. »

« James est Cornedrue… Quel animal est-il ? »

« Je crois que c'est à lui de te le dire. Tu m'as déjà vu, et Peter aussi, alors il n'y a pas de surprise. Mais James ne serait vraiment pas content si je te disais pour lui. Je ne crois pas, d'ailleurs, qu'il soit vraiment d'accord pour que je t'en dise autant. Mais tu nous as déjà vu, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait à le cacher. »

Lily hocha la tête et contempla pensivement les profondeurs du lac.

« Merci. Pour me l'avoir dit. Je suppose que c'est un des Secrets de Maraudeurs que Rogue ne connaît pas. »

« Un parmi beaucoup ! » s'exclama Sirius en riant. « Et un qu'il ne saura certainement pas. Pas par moi en tout cas. Ça, je peux le promettre. »

« Bien, » approuva Lily. « Très bien, en fait. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ni Remus ni Sélène n'allèrent en classe le lundi. La raison en était le repos et le recouvrement de leurs forces, mais aussi une discussion. La salle commune était vide. Ils s'assirent près de la fenêtre. A distance l'un de l'autre.

Rémus se rappelait confusément les évènements de la nuit de la pleine lune. Mais une image était nette, et ne s'évanouirait pas malgré la douleur qu'elle lui causait à chaque fois qu'il se la remémorait : le visage de Sélène hurlant de terreur à côté de lui. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, et elle non plus.

Sélène l'avait trouvé sur le sol, endormi. Il n'avait fait que tourner en rond, plus malade et plus pâle que jamais. Elle avait tendu la main pour le toucher, pour le réveiller et le prévenir. Juste une petite main douce sur son épaule. Il s'était réveillé et ses yeux n'était plus les siens. L'âme derrière ses prunelles – s'il y en avait une – semblait torturée et inhumaine.

Elle n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux alors que le dos de Remus s'arquait de douleur et que ses doigts se recroquevillaient comme des griffes. Elle avait regardé ses traits s'allonger, son corps se couvrir de fourrure et se transformer en loup. Et en loup, il avait l'appétit d'un loup. Une faim pour de la chair humaine, pour sa chair à elle. Il lui avait sauté dessus, l'écorchant de ses griffes. Il avait grogné et l'avait attrapée. Elle s'était débattue et il l'avait projetée à travers la pièce, lui cassant le bras.

C'en était trop pour Sélène qui était tombée au sol, évanouie.

A présent, elle était assise devant lui. Il était redevenu humain. Mais lorsqu'elle regardait dans ses yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de la bête. Elle était en lui, toujours, et chaque mois elle se montrerait. Chaque mois, il perdrait le contrôle. Il ne la reconnaîtrait plus.

Elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il ne la reconnaisse plus. Qu'il ne sache pas qu'il était en train de lui faire du mal, incapable de s'arrêter. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu, qu'il l'aurait tuée la nuit dernière.

« Remus, je… » commença-t-elle, trop effrayée pour continuer.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. »

Il leva la main pour caresser sa joue mais elle s'écarta.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Pourtant, alors qu'elle l'affirmait, elle savait que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. C'était une blague de Sirius. Mais Remus était et serait toujours un loup-garou.

« Si seulement je n'étais pas ce que je suis. Mais je ne peux rien y changer. J'ai été mordu et maintenant… Maintenant, je ne peux rien y changer. »

« Je sais » murmura-t-elle. « Et je… Je t'aime, mais… »

« Je t'en prie, ne le dis pas. »

« Je ne peux pas être avec toi, Remus. »

« Sélène… » Il tenta de la toucher encore une fois mais elle s'éloigna de ses doigts, évitant toujours son regard.

« Te voir te transformer, ressentir ta douleur. Voir tes yeux et savoir que ce ne sont pas les tiens, mais ceux d'une bête qui ne me reconnaît pas, une bête qui m'a blessée. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. »

Elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le mot '_bête_', le haïssant pour sa férocité. Haïssant le fait qu'elle devait l'utiliser pour décrire Remus le loup-garou, alors que Remus le garçon était si gentil et si doux, si aimant.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, Remus, en tant qu'amie, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi. »

Et elle se leva pour retourner dans son dortoir, se cacher là où Rémus ne pourrait pas la suivre. Là où il ne pourrait pas voir ses larmes couler. Elle s'était toujours crue si forte, si imbattable. Mais ce week-end l'avait poussée plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle se sentait abattue et faible, elle ne pourrait plus être qui elle était avant, elle ne pourrait plus vivre comme elle l'avait fait. Elle avait changé.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La rupture de Remus et de Sélène fut un terrible ouragan au sein des Gryffondors. Ils avaient formé un si beau couple et à présent, ils étaient si tristes. Ç'avait été une séparation douce-amère qui avait laissé les Gryffondors malheureux. Les Maraudeurs se retirèrent dans leur dortoir tôt ce soir-là James et Sirius avaient, tous les deux, trois mois de retenue devant eux.

James, assis derrière les rideaux fermés de son lit, ruminait en regardant la Carte des Maraudeurs. Lily l'avait vu. Lily avait vu tellement de choses. En voyant Remus si ébranlé par la perte de Sélène, il avait compris quelque chose. S'il ne pouvait pas arranger les choses avec Lily, s'il ne pouvait pas lui montrer ses sentiments, il serait malheureux pour le restant de ses jours. Sur la carte, il vit un point près du Grand Lac. Un point étiqueté 'Lily Evans'.

Il sortit sa Cape d'Invisibilité de sa malle au pied de son lit et la mit autour de ses épaules. Il sortit furtivement de la Tour Gryffondor et se faufila jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Ce fut lorsqu'il surprit Rusard en train de balayer le sol qu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié la Carte des Maraudeurs sur son lit et il jura intérieurement.

Rusard sifflait avec entrain mais complètement faux. James décida de tenter sa chance. Il fit un pas. Puis un autre. Les dalles étaient humides, mais ça allait. Il avança doucement et calmement jusqu'aux portes.

Puis glissa.

Il se retrouva sur les fesses en pleine glissade. La Cape resta autour de lui, mais ne couvrait plus ses pieds. Ça dut être quelque chose de voir deux chaussures et deux chevilles comme détachées de jambes glisser à travers le Hall d'entrée d'un château comme Poudlard, mais des choses plus étonnantes s'étaient passées dans ces murs et Rusard en avait vues d'autres.

« Peeves ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? » cria-t-il hargneusement.

Il courut après les pieds sans corps. Ceux-ci passèrent les portes et s'enfuirent en disparaissant dans la nuit. Rusard regarda au loin un instant, mais ne voyant rien qui puisse l'aider à résoudre le mystère, il ferma les portes.

James trébucha dans le noir jusqu'au Grand Lac et finit par s'arrêter après quelques soubresauts. De longs cheveux auburn brillaient dans la lumière de la lune. Il enleva sa cape et s'assit près de Lily. Elle sursauta, puis se détendit lorsqu'elle vit qui c'était.

« Je me sens désolé pour Remus, » murmura-t-il.

« Je ressens la même chose, et Sélène… ça n'a pas été facile pour elle. Je crois qu'elle l'aime vraiment. »

« Tu crois qu'ils ré-essayeront un jour ? »

« Peut-être, » dit-elle. « Mais encore une fois, peut-être pas. C'est comme ça, j'imagine. »

Silence.

James reprit la parole : « J'étais en train de réfléchir… Tu as vraiment tenu un journal pendant ta première année ? »

« Oui. » Les coins de sa bouche tressautèrent en une ombre de sourire.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'étais dedans ? »

« Evidemment ! Apparemment, » commença-t-elle d'un ton confidentiel, « tu m'as appris à voler. »

« Vraiment ? » fit-il, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Et tu n'arrêtais pas de me taquiner sur mes cheveux et mon pull rouge… »

« Quelle méchanceté… »

« Et tu m'envoyais des mots… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? » souffla-t-il, mais se rappelant de sa première année, il savait exactement de quel mot elle voulait parler.

« Un lys pour une fleur de lys… » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tout mon amour, James. » acheva-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux. Il plongea calmement dans ses émeraudes.

« Et est-ce que ce journal parle du retour en train, est-ce qu'il parle de… »

« Non, » dit-elle en se retournant pour cacher ses joues rougissantes. « Non, il n'en parle pas. »

Silence.

Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui le brisa.

« Sirius m'a dit que vous êtes tous les trois des Animagi. Que lui est un chien, Peter un rat, même si je les avais vus moi-même. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que tu étais. »

Le visage de James s'assombrit. « Sirius ne devrait pas prendre des libertés avec nos secrets. »

« Ne le blâme pas. De toute façon, j'en avais vu assez. J'aurais probablement fini par deviner. »

Il la regarda pensivement. « J'en suis sûr. Je ne peux toujours pas croire la rapidité avec laquelle tu as découvert pour Remus. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus, cette fille semble presque être quelqu'un d'autre. Presque mais pas vraiment. Je sais que c'est moi. Je le sais. »

Elle rougit encore une fois en pensant au train.

« Mais, James, quel animal es-tu ? »

Il sourit. « Je devrais te laisser deviner plutôt que te le dire, mais je vais te donner un indice. Mon surnom est Cornedrue. »

« Ce n'est pas un indice. Je le savais déjà. »

« Alors prends-le comme une pointe vers la bonne direction. »

« D'accord, alors Cornedrue… » Elle se mordit la lèvre pensivement. « ça suggère que tu as des trucs pointus ? Comme des cornes ? Tu es un taureau ? »

« Lily ! Non ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « Un taureau ? Comment en arrives-tu là ? »

« Eh bien… Tu as dis pointe, et tu peux être un peu impétueux parfois. »

« Hé ! »

« C'est vrai ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire, puis elle lui lança un regard moqueur. « Comme l'autre jour, par exemple. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais si tu savais ce qu'il a fait… »

« Suffisant pour le tuer ? »

« Oui et non. Je lui ai sauvé la vie l'autre nuit. Ce n'est pas une suffisant ? »

« Je suppose que si. »

« Tu supposes ? » Il sourit malgré son air grave. « Continue de deviner. Je ne suis pas un taureau. Regarde-moi, Lily. Regarde-moi et tu sauras. »

Et elle le fit. Elle détourna les yeux du lac tranquille et le regarda. Ce furent ses yeux qui la ravirent d'abord et la retinrent fermement hypnotisée. Deux grands yeux chocolat qui étaient inexplicablement familiers dans leur intensité à chercher au fond de son âme. Elle s'étrangla avec les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche dans un murmure.

« Le cerf blanc. »

Il hocha lentement la tête et, devant ses yeux, se transforma en ce noble cerf blanc que ses souvenirs admiraient tellement.

Et il vint. Le raz-de-marée de souvenirs. Des souvenirs de son enfance. Les souvenirs de sa première année à Poudlard, dont elle n'avait lu que des bribes, revinrent à la vie et elle se sentit connectée aux mots alors qu'elle avait été incapable de les créer sans les souvenirs pour la lier. Elle se souvint des années à Poudlard passées dans la crainte du mariage imminent qui l'unirait à Cameron, et l'arrivée de celui-ci à Poudlard avec sa mère et les parents de Lily. Elle se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant leur séjour et le sort qui l'avait transformée en petite fille. La rupture des fiançailles, le lien des sœurs avec Sélène, le lien d'amitié avec les Maraudeurs.

Rogue. La Forêt Interdite. La potion. Le cerf. James était le cerf.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de l'encolure du cerf et pleura dans la robe si blanche qu'elle en était presque argentée. Son corps frissonna de toutes ses larmes, et du fardeau de ses souvenirs. Elle s'agrippa à lui avec plus de force.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, James reprit forme humaine et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je me souviens », pleura-t-elle. « Oh James, je me souviens de tout ! »

Il la serra fort et lissa doucement ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa gentiment, juste une fois, pour garder son goût sur ses lèvres. Cela semblait être une éternité depuis qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. Elle se souvenait. De tout, disait-elle. Cette première fois dans le train. Il était si nerveux alors. Ils avaient été si proches, et pourtant sans se toucher.

Les frissons de Lily cessèrent peu à peu et ses larmes séchèrent. Elle pencha la tête vers lui et les lèvres de James se posèrent sur sa joue pour faire disparaître une larme qui restait là, puis sur ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour lui.

« Je t'aime, Lily Evans, et je ne renoncerai jamais à toi, aussi longtemps que je vivrai. »

Et il la garda ainsi dans ses bras sous la lumière d'une lune d'argent, devant un Grand Lac aux profondeurs indicibles, et il mit tout son amour dans son baiser.

**_The End_**


End file.
